In Syaoran's Business
by storyteller87
Summary: Meiling thinks up a way to irritate Syaoran by making him go on a date will someone he has never met. However could this date change into more than Syaoran expects. SS maybe ET
1. I am Sakura

I do not own CLAMP or the characters in this story; if I did life would be better.

I lay in bed, dreaming sweet dreams as usual not wanting to escape from the warmth. However, Tomoyo had other ideas. She shook me awake. "Sakura you have to get up NOW!" "Tomoyo just 10 more minutes…" I mumbled. "Sakura I have given you more time then I should have and now you have 15 minutes to be to work!" Sakura snapped awake. "HOEEEEEE Tomoyo you should have woken me up before now." Sakura was pulling on clothes and do that silly dance people do to try to pull their clothes on faster. She quickly brushed her hair and went out the door. 3 seconds later she reappeared flashed through the house and grabbed her forgotten briefcase; now she was hustling out the door knowing yet again she would be late.

_I might as well introduce myself, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. I live in Tokyo, Japan with my friend Tomoyo Daidouji. We are both 25 years old. We have been through so much together. I met her in kindergarten and we have been friends ever since. Tomoyo is a god send because she always wakes me up right before she leaves for work; if she were like most people who don't bother I would have never gotten out of bed before noon, which means I would not have my job. I am a cost accountant for Li Corp. in their Tokyo branch office. I got that job straight out of University. I worked my way up and I am second in command of the accounting department in our office. My Boss Seymour Alverez does absolutely nothing and it gets me really steamed. He piles all the work onto me and then goes off to play golf or whatever strikes his fancy. Imagine getting paid to do nothing other than have fun, that must be nice! However, as always because of my sleepiness I am always late. My lateness has become an office joke but everyone shared the laughter in a positive way because they know I work hard and always stay later to make up my time missed. Tomoyo usually calls me at least once a day before noon to make sure I haven't forgotten something important such a meeting or a lunch date with her. She works in her fashion studio two streets over and once a week we go out for Chinese around the corner. It's nearly 11 and she hasn't called get this is strange..._

3 seconds after I finished that thought the phone rang. I picked up and recited "Good morning, Li Corp. Accounting office Kinomoto Sakura speaking..."Oh Sakura do you always have to say that, people wouldn't call your number if they weren't looking for you." "Good morning Tomoyo I suppose you are your usual grumpy self by this time." I knew she was going to go on a tirade about something. "Yes as usual I can't have a day where something goes right, today the photographer called in sick and he knows I have to do a spread for Vivi magazine. You know I finally get a break where I could hit the big time and something has to mess that all up. Then my model Kimmi called in as well. If I didn't know any better I would think the two of them are having an affair together." On and on it went. "Listen Tomoyo I might have a solution but you will have to trust me to fix this for you." There was silence accompanying this. then in a burst, "Sakura I shouldn't have said anything you are busy with work how can you help me when you are doing your own important work? I should never have called and caused you worry." Sakura sighed. "Tomoyo, listen I will get back to you later today. What are friends for if they can't help each other out? Besides you do happen to be my personal alarm clock everyday." Tomoyo sniffed like she had been crying. "Thank you Sakura, even if you can't help I know you will try everything you can think of, you are a good friend. I will talk to you later. Oh the reason I called is you are meeting with Hamilton for your evaluation today at 2 so don't forget. Ja ne Sakura."

I laughed and hung up. It looks like a long distance phone call to Hong Kong. "Good Morning Li Corp. Hong Kong offices how may I direct your call?" The woman asked. "Good morning, can you tell me if Hiiragizawa Eriol is in please?" I said cheerfully. "I'm sorry Mr. Hiiragizawa is vacationing in Japan." I laughed "That's perfect is his secretary Jenny in by any chance?" "yes, one moment please." Sakura was transferred in to Jenny. "Good morning..." She was cut off by Sakura "Hey Jenny it's Sakura from Tokyo offices can you tell where Eriol is staying?" Sakura listened intently. "Oh thanks Jenny, your a life safer..well maybe literally Ja ne!"

Sakura couldn't believe her luck Eriol is staying in town at the Tokyo Prince Park Tower Hotel. She called there next. "Good Morning you have reached the Prince Park Tower how can I be of assistance?" "Can you put me into Hiiragizawa Eriol's room please?" She was transferred ring...ring...ring. "Hello?" "Good morning Eriol its Sakura from the Tokyo office." "I really don't want to discuss work with you Sakura...Oh I'm sorry I just assumed...Oh ok what is it?" "Eriol I know how you have a flair for photography since it is your hobby I was wondering since you owe me a favor and are about 15 minutes away if you could help me out? You see my friend owns Daidouji Fashions and she needs a photographer for about 5 this afternoon and I distinctly remember some Miranda girl I saved you from last year at the company picnic...Yes you won't regret it I'll even make you dinner! Thanks Eriol, Ja ne!" Eriol sighed, what did I get myself into?

Sakura called Tomoyo back after lunch, "Hey Tomoyo I fixed your problem, I will model your clothes and I have a friend who can take the pictures. He's meeting us at the studio at 5!" "Oh Sakura that's great I don't know how I will ever thank you." "Don't worry about it we are friends, I will see you at 5." She hung up without saying good bye just knowing Tomoyo would try to pull her into some scheme that would repay her for the kind gesture.

Tomoyo smiled, as she read the news on her computer screen. Yes, she definitely had a way to repay her... 


	2. Syaoran has a problem

I still do not own CLAMP or the Card captor Sakura characters...

_One week earlier..._

Li Syaoran sat at his desk carefully reading over a contract. Suddenly someone burst through his door. He looked up at a furious Meiling. "How can I do PR for the company when you are either creating a scene with your hoes or starting a fight" She threw a paper on his desk. It was a tabloid. He glanced at the picture where he was brawling in the street with some guy. He didn't want to deal with her today. He decided to ignore her. She shoved everything off his desk. "I'm fucking talking to you Syaoran!" He stood up so fast that she moved backwards. "GET OUT, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!!!!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS, JUST GET OUT!" he roared at her and grab her arms and hustled her out the door. He practically threw her out of his office. He slammed the door and locked it. He could hear her banging on it screaming at him. He walked back to his desk and started picking things up off the floor. Meiling was still freaking out outside the door she finally kicked it and yelled, "SYAORAN YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD I WILL FIX YOU!" she stormed back to her office.

She furiously typed a flyer into her computer. Her PR brain was working as well as her adrenaline from their fight. She would send this to every major paper in Asia. However she needed to show unity within the company so she needed it to be a girl from the company. HAHA Oh Syaoran I have you now. To really fix him she wrote to the elders and his mother between the 15 of them they could turn this into something really really bad. She laughed evilly inside her office.

What Tomoyo was looking at...

_Asia's Children Fund is proudly receiving charitable funds from Li Corp._

_For every Li Corp. female employee who enters a chance to win a date with CEO Li Syaoran one hundred dollars will be given to Asia's Children Fund._

_Li Corp. female employees must between the ages of 18-30._

_This is a part of Corporation Charity Month._

_The winner will be given needed transportation to Hong Kong and Hotel if outside of Hong Kong China._

_one entry per participant_

ENTER TODAY

Sakura needs to start dating again. This could be her chance, why would anyone in their right mind not ask for a second date. Sakura was the nicest person and guys always wanted to date her. Guys also wanted to date her because she was beautiful. Tomoyo was no softie if Sakura didn't have the look Tomoyo wanted for her creations she wouldn't have her model them. She probably wouldn't be picked anyways so Sakura would never know...

Yelan (Syaoran's Mother stared at the 14 elders of the Li Clan. "I think that then one selected should have a full background done on them and if they seem to have the credentials required we could be looking at the mistress of the Li Clan." Yelan said. She continued, "You are always saying you want the boy married, he knows his duty. Even though he is the leader he knows his place. He knew this day would come. He was supposed to be married at 21 but you know he hopes to coast by until the last possible minute. If this girl turns out to be the one; we will press him. Tell him if he doesn't marry the girl we choose, then he might be jeopardizing his position. This however is based on if the girl who is picked has the right qualifications. Are you with me on this?" Elders turn to talk amongst themselves. They nodded and discussed possibly picking the girl instead of her being randomly selected. "All right when the numbers come in we will have already picked someone from their files. Each person with the company has the documentation we need we just need to locate all those female files between the ages of 18-30. How can we go about this?" They both thought of the answer at once..."Meiling".

Meiling went down to Human Resources with the list of every employee ages 18-40 so that no one would be suspicious. "Hey Hitomi I need these files on my desk we need to find a new face for the company. We are thinking of trying workers faces in some of our advertisements. I want to surprise the board with the idea so try to keep this to yourself." She winked at the girl. The girl nodded anxiously.

The Elders and Yelan reviewed the files. "Which ones do you like?" each elder chose one and then they would review them in a group allowing them to pick the top five. After the top five were selected, they would regroup check the ages, backgrounds etc. and see which ones registered. It was unlikely all five would be single and looking to date Syaoran. Everyone knew that he had a bad attitude, treated women like dirt and flew off the handle about everything. Both women and men feared him. Hopefully one of these women could change him.


	3. Sakuras reveiw

Last time I will say this, I DO NOT OWN CLAMP OR THE CHARACTERS

Two days after the plan arised to find syaoran a wife and put the company's CEO in a better light Syaoran undoubtedly found out. At first it was weird all his female employees looked at him strangely. those who feared him seemed to look upon him with awe. What was going on here? He walked around scratching his head for the rest of the day. After lunch he picked up his daily paper to read the news. He came upon an advertisement that he almost missed, but dragged his eyes back when he saw his name. He read it through twice to make sure he wasn't imagining things. "What the hell is this!" He was ready to kill. He knew the instant he read this whose handywork this was. "Meiling" he roared. She heard him coming she knew he must have seen it in the paper. She quickly walked around her desk and locked the door. The instant the lock clicked she heard violent pounding on her door. "Meiling, open this door, right NOW!" He was shouting so loud she thought the door would rattle. She stayed silent for longer than he wanted so he started shouting again. "Meiling we both know that I can break down this door! If you dont come out in 10 seconds I am going to break it down." Meiling shivered she had never heard him so angry. "I am not going to come out with you acting like this, I personally want to die. besides I know that you wont want to pay for the expense to put a new door back up after you break this one." She had a point damn it. She was probably smirking through the door. This made him even more furious. He started violently pounding on the door again. He was still angry. She was becoming more and more frightened the longer he pounded on her door. She couldnt think of anything but to pick up the phone. She dialed the first she could think of.."Hi Yelan, He has completely come unglued. Will you please come up and take care of him?" She listened intently. "OMG thank you, please hurry I dont know how long my door will last!" Syaoran stopped for about 30 seconds realized she was on the phone. "Meiling Get off the phone, IF YOU DONT COME OUT HERE IN LIKE 5 SECONDS I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR WITHOUT CARING FOR THE COST...DO YOU HEAR ME? iF YOU DONT GET..." "Xaio Lang get away from that door! What is the matter with you?" He whipped around to find his mother. He look down at his very red fists. He was still blindingly angry. But fortunately Yelan saw that he was visibly calmer. "I think its about time we have ourselves we have a chat" she said in a tone that brooked no argument. He just mumbled and trudged bck to his office. His mother walking behind him. For the first time she was afraid of her own son. This anger problem of his was completely out of control. At 27 years old you would think this boy would act like a man, but he seemed to be doing just the opposite. She prayed for the woman who would be the answer to this predicament.

Tomoyo answered the door. Eriol swept in looking at ease with his business suit on and the camera bag in his hand. He looked at Tomoyo stunned. She offered his hand but he seemed to stare at her hypnotized. He seemed to snap out of his craziness and brought her hand to his lips. "You must be Miss Daidouji. I am Eriol very glad to meet you." Sakura stepped around the corner. "Hey Eriol long time no see, what has it been like two hours?" He smiled.

_ Let's pause to catch you up. Eriol had stopped by Tokyo Li Corp. earlier to do her reveiw instead of Hamilton. Syaoran had asked him specificly to do this reveiw because there was a job opening up in their accounting department and every three years of work there is supposed to be a promotion for those who deserve it. Eriol was doing a surprise reveiw for Alvarez but he suprising wasn't there. Before Eriol told Sakura that he was doing her reveiw he asked about her boss. Being that Eriol was her friend she told him how her boss operates. "Well, well I am sure Mr. Li will be not so happy to hear about this." She looked alarmed. He cut in before she could say anything "Don't be alarmed Sakura I'm sure everything will work out just fine," he said this with a twinkle in his eye. That look is never good she said to herself. They had gone through her ledgers. Eriol poured over them. He asked her to step out of the room as he went through all her files in the cabinet and in her computer. He went through her boss's office too because of how things operated she did all his work plus hers._

Back to reality...

"yeah its been about that long." He glanced around he was still at the door. "Maybe we should get started?" They all nodded commencing the photoshoot. (A/N I am not good at describing clothes so I am leaving this to your imagination!) Eriol had by now taken off his jacket and tie, and had his sleeves rolled up. "Wow I think this turned out really great. How can I thank either of you?" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I believe Sakura said soemthing about dinner?" Eriol asked hoping she would get the hint of his hunger. Tomoyo smiled, "We can go anywhere my treat!" Sakura being the enthusiast cut in before Eriol can name his choice. "I want ice cream for dinner." Tomoyo and Eriol both laughed knowing Sakura's obsessive love of the confection. They went out and painted the town red. They went to a dance club after ice cream. Eriol slipped into his hotel room at 2 am completely bushed. He smiled as he flopped on the bed. He instantly was asleep dreaming of Tomoyo.


	4. Alvarez and Sakura

Eriol had returned to work two days later. He went into Syaoran's office after giving his review to Meiling who oddly enough had Sakura's folder. He made an extra copy so that he could show it to Syaoran. He knocked on the door. Syaoran barked that he could enter.

"Yes Eriol what is it, I am kind of in the middle of something." Eriol sighed, "I think I found the answer to a few problems down at Tokyo headquarters." Syaoran was waiting making no reply. "Oh well the reason the accounting department is a little slow down there is because Miss Kinomoto is doing all the work. Her boss in the two days I was at the company never showed up. He usually golfs his paychecks away. She says he rather even pops in to work. Sometimes she sees him go in his office to check that his work was being done and then leaves." Syaoran was going red. His nearly favorite color because usually his face is that color. Eriol sighed waiting for the explosion. 3…2…1 .. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME I PAY HIM 100,000 AMERICAN AND ALL HE DOES IS HAND HIS WORK TO SOMEONE ELSE. HE IS SO FIRED. I SHOULD SUE FOR SOMETHING, ANYTHING, OH IF I COULD GET MY HANDS ON HIM I WOULD…" Eriol gave him a few more seconds of ranting before he reasoned with him. "I found out that not only does Kinomoto keep amazing records other than his pay you have lost no money from that office. She keeps everything to the penny. The other office girls can barely get her to sign a release of funds for office supplies. I gave her a glowing review. You know my professional attitude never is wrong. I think she would be excellent as lead cost accountant here in Hong Kong." Syaoran seemed to consider. He didn't like to remember he was losing money by paying someone he thought was doing a magnificent job. "But tell me why exactly Alvarez was getting such glowing reviews and Kinomoto was getting average ones?" Syaoran wanted answers before sending the promotion over to the Tokyo offices. "I looked into that too but it seems that Alex Hamilton was in on the arrangement, he was receiving money from Alvarez to write good reviews. Luckily we didn't use Hamilton this time because of your hunch, if we had let this cycle continue poor Kinomoto wouldn't have gotten the promotion she deserved. We also would have lost a lot of money paying a dead beat like Alvarez. We still have plenty of time to train Miss Kinomoto before Asumo (Cost Accountant retiring from Hong Kong offices) leaves." Syaoran gave a few seconds to consider this. "Alright I will write up the proposal now we will have Kinomoto in here on Monday."

Sakura looked over at her fax machine while it was printing. That was really odd I wasn't expecting anything today. She went over to the counter to see what it read. She gasped at its contents. Oh Eriol, you are the best. She read the letter carefully.

_Dearest Miss Kinomoto,_

_When reviewing your work since taking the job nearly three years ago, I have found your performance to be more than to my satisfaction. Any member of my company should be given the opportunity to rise within Li Corp. Those who earn my respect enough to do so should always be rewarded. Your reward has been a long time in coming. For this I regret mostly. However, I wanted to congratulate you because you are to be our senior cost accountant at headquarters in Hong Kong. I will not take no for an answer. I will expect you Monday morning in my office at 8 am. Please make arrangements for your and Mr. Alvarez's job as he will no longer be working for me. Hopefully your replacements will be as satisfactory at performing your work as you have been. Hopefully you will also be able to make some living arrangements on such short notice. If you have any problems please let me know._

_Yours,_

_Li Syaoran_

_CEO of Li Corp._

The man was positively the sweetest! Sakura wanted to hang her letter up for everyone to see. She stopped when she remembered what she had heard of the famous Li Syaoran. Li had been known to be the biggest snake and the coldest when dealing with people. She had read the tabloids. He had a new woman every week or was in some sort of violent conflict. For being as old as he is he sounds like a child. This letter seemed to tell a different story. She thought to herself maybe Li has a soft side; someone who really cares about his business. More than one man in her life treated women like playthings. She sighed she didn't want to think about him now or ever. She smiled when she looked at her letter. She put it in her brief case and called Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo you wouldn't believe it I got a promotion today!" She knew they were both smiling. "That's great Sakura what will you be doing, you are still in Tokyo right?" Tomoyo asked. "Well…unfortunately I have to transfer to Hong Kong, but I will be the senior cost accountant there. That means I am one of the big bosses!" Sakura sounded so excited. Tomoyo was formulating her own plan in her mind. "Don't we have the lease ending this month?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. Sakura was thinking about this, "Oh I think so why?" "Sakura think about this, you pack as much as you can get on the plane. I have been thinking about opening another studio in Hong Kong and this studio can be a boutique I was going to tell you about this a while ago but now I actually have people in mind to run it. When the lease comes up at the end of the month I won't renew it and I will follow shortly behind you to Hong Kong. You do still want to live together right?" Tomoyo asked anxiously. Sakura smiled, "Of course Tomoyo what are you thinking? Well I have to call around in Hong Kong for an apartment near work. Wish me luck you know how rusty my Cantonese is. Ja ne" Now Sakura felt less bad because she wouldn't be leaving Tomoyo behind.

She called up the Li Corp. offices to see if they had any apartment places to recommend. The secretary was most helpful giving her some places to try. She had set up an appointment with one place that was a block away from Li Corp. It was a two bedroom it was a little pricier than the place they currently had but Tomoyo was independently wealthy and Sakura would most likely be getting a raise. There should be no problem with getting the money together. Sakura was excited already about her new job. She was happy because she would be starting a new chapter in her life.

Author's notes

I am writing a note for this one because I am falling into a gap in my story. I would love to hear if any of you have any ideas. I am very good to writing when I have an idea; I just need to figure out how I can get syaoran to go along with this charity date project. Let me know I am looking forward to your reply.

Storyteller87

(Amanda)


	5. Moving In

Pre-Author's notes

I wanted to thank all my reviewers so far; I love reading your feedback. I hope you didn't think I was going to say I couldn't go on with the story however, I hate it when I am getting into the story and I am left hanging for ever. So with that in mind I want you to know that I will try to update as much as possible, but being in college makes it a little strenuous at times. I hope you are enjoying my story, because I love writing it for you. I write for my readers and myself, those are the only people who see the inside of my brain. So if you have any questions, comments, or ideas please write to me!

Chapter 5

It was now Friday and Sakura had packed everything and headed to the airport. She had secured the two bedroom apartment because she realized later that she would have no place to live upon arriving. So, sight unseen she had an apartment. Her flight was long but ok. She had severe jetlag and was very thankful that she could just go to her apartment and crash on the couch that was there. She had asked her landlord if he would allow some furniture people in so she could have something there to sleep on upon arrival. He thankfully agreed.

It was about 4 in the afternoon in Hong Kong. Sakura hailed a cab and handed the taxi driver the address. Her Cantonese was some what lacking. He seemed to understand her scrawl and started away. He stopped at what seemed to be a grand hotel. She looked confused and said the name of the apartment building. He nodded and she got out. She took her bags out of the trunk and walked into the building after paying the fare. The man seemed to be surprised and very thankful.

I shrugged and went inside. I lived on the 12th floor. I dug out the keys the doorman had given me (so siked I have a doorman!) and opened the door. The room was enormous. The whole place looked like luxary. She couldn't understand what was going on the landlord had agreed to a price which was only a couple hundred more than she and Tomoyo paid now. She was used to two small rooms and a kitchen. She thought about the cost of living in China versus Japan. It must be cheaper to live in China. Either way Sakura wasn't going to complain.

She fell onto the couch after she dropped all her luggage. She took about a two hour nap. She was somehow refreshed but also disoriented. She went out of the building to search for a grocery store nearby. She wanted to walk around and become acquainted with the area. She walked into a grocery store that was about 2 blocks from her building. She picked up some comfort food and the necessities. She didn't cook as well as Tomoyo so it didn't really matter. She was carrying the paper bag, but because it had no handles she had to carry it against her chest. She couldn't really see over the bag, but thankfully most people stayed out of her path.

The doorman opened the door and as she was going to walk into the elevator someone

else stepped out. They crashed into her causing Sakura to land on her butt. She picked herself up without any help from the person. Her bag was still on the ground.

"You should be more conscious of your surroundings!" the irritated man said.

She started to mumble and then realized he couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry but I'm new here I will try to do better" she said in Japanese. She realized she hadn't spoke Cantonese.

She looked up at the man to see if he understood her. The floor seemed to drop out from beneath her. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. The intense amber eyes narrowed on her.

"See that you do," he said in return.

She blinked as he quickly walked away, all power and grace. She couldn't believe she had actually ogled the man after crashing into him. She was embarrassed and went into the elevator.

_At the Li Mansion…_

Yelan had talked to Meiling that morning. She was told yesterday was the last day for people to enter. She took out 2 entries because they were in the five that the elders had picked. Meiling had brought over the folders and entries for everyone to look over. The elders needed to make a decision. The based their decision on the last review the two ladies had received. The decision came down to who would be more loyal to the clan based on work ethic within the company. The decision was between Lyla Clover and Sakura Kinomoto. The elders picked Sakura as their choice for Syaoran. They needed someone who could work beside him to make the empire it's strongest. The hard part was next, trying to get Syaoran to agree; this was up to Yelan. The elders had agreed to have the charity date on the following evening.

Syaoran walked through the house, and was ushered by Wei to the drawing room. He sat on the comfortable couch and awaited his mother's arrival. Yelan walked into the room and sat on the couch opposite her son.

"So, Syaoran what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I don't have anything planned as of yet" he said coolly

"You do realize your leadership is in question right now don't you?" Yelan said this off hand but got an immediate reaction from Syaoran.

"What do you mean" he was starting to lose his cool. He had really been trying to be calm about things but it wasn't nearly enough. Yelan knew he would be shouting in a matter of minutes.

"The whole clan chose you to be there leader and you seem to be getting into trouble that is odd for your age. People look to you for leadership and they seem to be seeing someone who can't run their interests to their satisfaction. You know that it is possible for them to remove you and look for another candidate? I heard through the grapevine that some are looking to your cousin Eriol because of his wonderful temperament and steadfastness."

He stayed silent listening but she could see him shaking trying to control his rage.

"You have worked so hard for this position. are you willing to lose it all for your angry playboy ways?" His mother tried to choose her words carefully so he didn't blow his top. There was no such luck.

"WHAT DO PEOPLE WANT FROM ME, BLOOD? I HAVE PUT EVERYTHING I CAN INTO THAT FUCKING COMPANY AND NOW THEY WANT TO REPLACE ME WITH THAT PIPSQUEAK. I SWEAR THAT HE WON'T HAVE IT…" He was going on another tirade but stopped at seeing his mother cringe from him. He was scaring her. He felt ill at seeing his mother look at him with fear. He stopped and tried to cool down, but he couldn't. "What can I do to fix this?" he asked a little acidly because he was still pretty mad.

Yelan relaxed a bit. She knew she had to say the right things.

"You know you were supposed to be married by your 21st birthday, but the clan didn't want to rush you. The clan needs to know that you can be solid. I hate to say it but a wife would help or even an engagement because then it would look like you would be settling down. The clan in preparation along with Meiling's help came up with that date thing. The elders selected the girl that they want you to marry. I told them that you should be able to have six months to make a decision about the girl but until then you have to publicly date her. I know you are completely apposed to the whole thing. I need you to be head of the clan. It is what your father always wanted for you. Can't you put aside your personal feelings and try to fulfill one of his last wishes." She knew she had hit a nerve. He was silent but she knew he was thinking this over. Then not to her surprise he blew up.

"FINE I WILL DO THIS THING. I CAN'T HAVE SOMEONE ELSE AT THE HEAD OF THE CLAN. I HAVE WORKED TO DAMN HARD FOR THIS. TELL ME WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE AND I WILL DO IT. BUT THIS WILL BE THE LAST THING I DO FOR DUTY FOR THIS CLAN!" He was fuming but listened to the public date he would be doing the next night.

_Somewhere in Tokyo…_

Tomoyo checked her email and stared in astonishment at what was in her inbox. Sakura had won the date. Oh hell how was she going to explain this one? She smiled; at least Sakura would have to hop a plane to kill her. Tomoyo called Sakura's cell phone. The phone picked up and Tomoyo knew that she had awakened Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure" a groggy Sakura said.

"Well you see there is this person I was supposed to meet tomorrow in Hong Kong and I completely forgot about it. I made the date with them like a month ago. You know how forgetful I am? So I was wondering if you could go in my place, it's …uh? Oh yeah 7 pm tomorrow a Shinto restaurant (made-up name). It's a place near the center of town; I will send you the address. I swear I'll make this up to you. How about I cook dinner and do your laundry the first week I arrive?" Tomoyo had been completely rambling hoping Sakura wouldn't find a flaw in her story.

Sakura was so sleepy she agreed. She never caught the worry in Tomoyo's voice.

"Oh great thanks Sakura, I knew you wouldn't let me down. Oh I will call you tomorrow to remind you. Oh and Sakura? Please wear something really nice!" Tomoyo listened to Sakura mumbling before hanging up. It was all set. Tomoyo had paid back Sakura because this guy was gorgeous and it was going to be a very romantic dinner. She sighed it was going to be fantastic and she wouldn't be there to record it.

Author's notes

This chapter is a lot longer than the others. I wanted to thank Sakura Panda63 for her review. I got the idea of having Syaoran and Sakura bump into each other from her. I hope to hear from you guys soon. Please review!


	6. Bad Date

In case you had forgotten I do not own these characters CLAMP does!

Chapter 6

There is a reason people are not allowed to talk to me unless I am awake. Tomoyo just called me to remind me of my date in oh less than an hour. Yup she called at 6 on the dot. She had to explain everything and that I had indeed agreed to this charade. There is nothing more awkward than sowing up for a date with someone who is expecting someone else.

I quickly showered. I stormed through my closet which I had arranged earlier in the day. No. No. No. Oh this is it. I pulled out the black dress that Tomoyo had made me. It was in a halter cut and was tight to the waist, and flowed out at my hips. It was perfect for dancing because the shirt when you turned swirled out around you. It was black. It was classic. It was perfect for meeting a stranger for dinner in place of your friend. I could be good for a fancy restaurant. She put on some black heels and tried to make it before 7pm. She glanced once more in the mirror before heading out. Her makeup was the usual. A little mascara, and some blush. Simple, natural, Sakura, Tomoyo used to say.

She darted out to the elevator and made her way out of the building. She hailed a taxi and was away.

I can't believe I'm doing this Syaoran said to himself. The things I do for the damn elders. They were always burdening him with some stupid task or another; even now that he was leader. It can't be that difficult to date someone for 6 months you just had to be polite. He could do cold for 6 months. Every woman who ever saw him wanted him, it was a fact of life he had grown used to and rather enjoyed. Why is this girl late? Doesn't she know that Li Syaoran's time is valuable? He saw a flash go off and pretended he hadn't seen. All this publicity is for charity. Breathe, I BETTER NOT BE STOOD UP! Stupid photographers; they give you no privacy. They are the ones who started this whole mess! He gradually got himself thoroughly riled up when he saw her.

She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. This girl couldn't possibly have a brain in her head, but oh what a pretty face. Her hair was a beautiful honey brown, it was long he could imagine running his fingers through it. It didn't matter he had seen her before when she crashed into him the other day. He seemed to fully appreciate her now in that wonderful black dress. She stopped to talk to the maitre d' He was disappointed because he knew that his date would recognize him and flounce over. She looked in his direction. She looked nervous but smiled. The passing waiter escorted her to his table.

"Mr. Li?" She said in a question.

"Yes it is me, what can I do for you." He was being polite but he was noticing she had the most peculiar emerald eyes. They were beautiful; he wanted to drown in them.

She gave her hand out. "I am Sakura; my friend must have explained the situation?" she hoped he would shake her hand instead of stare at her.

He seemed to consider what she said. "Please sit down" he said as politely as he could. He seemed puzzled by her. He shrugged.

Their menu's arrived. She glanced at him. The menu was in all Chinese characters. She could speak the language ok as she had so far tonight, but she couldn't read any of it. Luckily, she was better at reading English which is how all the accounting was conducted in the corporation. "Excuse me Li I can't seem to read the menu could you tell me the listings". He saw her falter with the language.

"The only way you can be better at a language is to practice." He said this coldly. This girl's obvious dumbness did not impress him. He had assumed she did not know how to read her own language because most of his employees were in China. "How is it you actually got a job at Li Corp without being able to read simple Chinese?"

She was angry. She was doing a favor for Tomoyo but really. How could she even think about dating this guy? Yes so he was the sexiest man she had seen. I am not after looks she said to herself. "I happen to know Li Corp. conducts all its business in English. Furthermore my knowledge only had to consist of speaking Chinese when I call headquarters."

How dare she talk to him like that? She had spunk though. She wasn't another simpering girl who would allow him to walk all over her. She would be a challenge.

She concentrated hard on the menu. She saw Eriol coming in with another man; must be some business dinner. He stopped at their table, apparently quite shocked.

"Sakura what are you doing here with Syaoran?" He said in Japanese.

"Oh I am standing in for Tomoyo this is supposed to be her date."

He thought really long and just stared at her. He remembered the contest and started to laugh uproariously. Syaoran had followed some of what they said to each other.

"WHO THE HELL IS TOMOYO?"

Sakura was becoming really confused. She looked at Eriol laughing hysterically something was wrong. She was going to call her in three seconds. "Can you help me quickly?" she gestured to the menu while Eriol was standing there. He pointed to something on the menu. She smiled, something was wrong but she would get to the bottom of it.

"ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTION?"

"I'm sorry it's of a personal nature and I usually don't answer to people who shout at me," She noticed cameras flashing and glared at them.

She picked out her phone from purse and called the deceitful Tomoyo. "Hello?"

"Hi what have you done?"

"Oh hi Sakura, how is your date going?" she said slyly.

"Tomoyo you better start explaining how your date became my date fast!" Sakura was starting to get really angry. Syaoran was listening to the conversation as intently as he could in Japanese. He ordered while she was on her phone. "YOU DID WHAT" she shouted. The talking got faster on the other line. Sakura glanced over at Syaoran and proceeded to get red with embarrassment.

"Tomoyo, the dishes and laundry for a week you better make it for 6 months! I am angry with you so I will talk to you later. Yah Ja ne." She glanced at Syaoran and rubbed her face. She appeared calm.

There food arrived, and she was trying to think of what to say while eating. Finally she got the courage up and said, "There appears to be a misunderstanding. I thought I was stepping in for my friend on this date, when actually she entered me into this contest…Oh god you are CEO of the company and I just told you off a few minutes ago." She groaned at her own stupidity. He laughed, it was a rusty sound telling her that he didn't do it a lot.

She slowly breathed. "I think we should just start over. My name is Sakura and you are Mr. Li. We are having a quiet and highly publicized dinner together, but then we will both go home and forget all about this and on Monday we will return to work as usual." She said this brightly hoping he would agree.

He remembered his promise to his mother. "I agree except I don't want to forget about our date Sakura. I enjoy your company. I don't see why we can't see each other in the future." He felt funny saying it because he realized how it sounded, but at least wanted her.

Her eyes went wide. What do you say to something like that? It wasn't warm by any means. I enjoy your company? That is something you would say to your grandmother. It was nearly time to leave.

"I'm sorry to say this Mr. Li but you aren't a warm person and you are a bit arrogant. I will consider your proposal but as it stands you don't seem to be on the winning side."

He inwardly fumed. IM ARROGANT, YOU'RE A BITCH. He was freaking out inside getting ready to say something. She saw him do the equivalent of counting to ten. "You have an anger problem Mr. Li; I can help you with it though." He stopped counting, his anger diminished. He was flabbergasted.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"You'll see"

He didn't like this but he nodded. They both got up and walked out amid the flash bulbs going off. He walked her to her car and watched her drive away.

His promise wasn't going so well. He would have to try to impress her through her supposed anger management lessons.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter...Please review I love your feedback


	7. Relax Syaoran

**Pre authors notes**

Alright so everyone is wondering what she is going to do right? I love the drama and suspense. I'm hoping I am doing a just story for our fave couple. I can not stress enough about the review button. It makes me sad that I only get two; I would even welcome criticism at this point. Let me know how I'm doing please.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She couldn't believe him. What a tool! He acts like an asshole over the menu thing and then says he enjoys my company? I have a hard time believing this. He's an odd one, this Li Syaoran. I feel like he was forced into this. Of course he was; no confirmed playboy goes on a date for charity.

Oy! The nerve of him. He most likely said he wanted to go on more dates because he felt obligated. Most women probably swooned when he looked at them never mind seeing the dollar signs he represents. Sakura now knew she could do better than some arrogant asshole who thought he was god's gift to women. He was handsome she had to admit that. Good looks did not make up for his lack of manners and demeanor.

She washed the makeup off her face and got into bed. Much to her alarm she started dreaming about him.

_**Monday Morning…**_

At least she hadn't been late. She sat outside his office in the waiting area. The Secretary was looking at her strangely. She saw the Paper she had just folded on her desk. Yup she was looking at the Sunday Society page. Of course Syaoran's and my pictures were in there. She giggled reading about our date. I purposely didn't pick up the paper because I didn't want to see what was written besides that fact I couldn't read basic Chinese, but I'm sure they had a English or Japanese edition. She had informed the secretary that she had an appointment with Mr. Li at 8 am. The secretary wouldn't allow her to enter his office. She was scary; the look she gave when you tried to get close to her said that you didn't want to fool with her. I suppose you had to be scary and crazy to be able to work alongside Mr. Li. Thinking about him made her angry. She looked at the clock yup it was 8:15 now and god only knew what he was doing.

He opened the door and stared at Sakura. "What are you doing out here? Ling did Kinomoto show up yet?"

She looked at him as if he was completely crazy. She couldn't believe he had no clue she was his new cost accountant. She looked at the dragon lady. She walked over to him. "Let's try this again. My name is Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura."

The light dawned and he turned to Ling. "How long has she been waiting out here?" He was incensed. The wench had thrown off his whole schedule through her ineptness.

"Oh about 20 minutes. I was told people weren't allowed in your office on Mondays."

He remembered telling her he didn't want to be bothered on Mondays. "Next time check with me ok?" She looked surprised at him, but didn't say anything. He grabbed Sakura by the wrist and tugged her in her office.

"Sit down please Kinomoto. I should have realized Saturday who you were but its natural for me to assume things. I guess I could have been more considerate toward your language difficulties had I realized you just moved here from Japan, but what has been done is done." He said impatiently.

She wanted to smack him. If that was his idea of an apology it was sad and rude. The man needs to learn some serious manners. She kept her calm. She knew that if she was calm then she was in control. She knew putting Touya already through her little anger management program and having it be successful was important, because Li Syaoran would be a challenge. She smiled happily thinking her evil thoughts.

He was mesmerized by her smile. He almost stopped thinking for about 3 seconds. He was happy the incident was behind them. (Does he really think she had gotten over it, what a dolt!)

"I know I don't have to talk to you about policy the way Eriol was raving about you. We communicate through closed instant messaging. It's like aim but only in house. Here is your screen name and password." He handed her the papers over the desk. He typed something quickly. "I see our time is up, he will show you around now."

He started typing something out. He had dismissed her. At that moment Eriol walked in. "Hey Saks let's get this show on the road." She squealed and launched herself at him. She hugged him.

"Hi Eriol I thought you were still on vacation?"

He smiled. "I saw you more than a week ago."

She blushed. "Oh yah" she mumbled.

Syaoran was looking at the scene and getting mad. He didn't like how she responded to Eriol. Women always had liked Syaoran better but this one acted like her and Eriol hadn't seen each other in a century (could Syaoran be jealous?). "Do you two mind?" Syaoran said a little bitterly.

Eriol raised his eyebrow. He took Sakura's hand after she grabbed up her briefcase and coat, they strolled out of his office without saying a word. Hmmn, odd development. Could Syaoran be mad that Sakura acted more than polite to me, he thought. I can feel a storm brewing he thought to himself with a smile. He showed her the common area used for breaks and the cafeteria where he said he would treat her to lunch today. He lastly showed her, her own office which was currently housing the retiring senior cost accountant.

"This is Mr. Asumo he will be leaving Friday so learn as much as you can. I will leave you now under his guidance." Eriol departed, reminding her about lunch.

"Good Morning Miss Kinomoto, I will start with my ledgers" he took her through the whole process. His way was completely backwards. He did not do things the way she did, so she decided to take notes on how he did things. This way she could look back if she needed to look up something from years ago. His filing was horrible. She made a mental note to gets some new folders on the following Monday. Her first job after he leaves is to clean out the filing system.

An odd bell signaled it was lunchtime. She waited outside her office door for Eriol. Oddly, Mr. Li was standing there waiting for her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I am waiting to take you to lunch."

This is unorthodox usually someone asks first. "No thanks I'm having lunch with Eriol" she replied calmly. She looked around waiting for him. Mr. Li seemed agitated by something and stomped away. Eriol came up shortly after.

"What's his problem?"

"He thinks he's god's gift to women."

He laughed, "I meant now specifically."

"He wanted me to go with him to lunch and was just waiting there assuming I would."

They both laughed at his conceit (poor Syaoran). They both laughed throughout lunch eating their sandwiches and having a good time. Syaoran however was getting really pissed sitting in the back. He would have taken her out of the building but she seemed happy just sitting with Eriol. Eriol was making this difficult for him to get her to go out with him. The six months didn't start until she actively started seeing him. He wanted to bang his head against something.

He went back to his office before lunch was over. The next week passed without to much incident he had tried numerous times to get her to go places with him to no avail. He needed to change tactics. It was Monday again.

Sakura had her door open. She was sitting on the floor organizing every file into categories. This project would probably take her two days, but it would be worth it to get things in order. She heard Shouting coming from Syaoran's office and she went to investigate.

Meiling walked in before Syaoran had had his morning coffee. He was dwelling on his situation with Sakura. He was already moody the things she would say to him would undoubtedly set him off for the rest of the day.

"Syaoran we have gotten a startling response from your date. The press wants a conference with you to see how things are going."

"Meiling I am busy right now and the answer is No" he said in a civil manner.

"Oh but I already had set up a time for Thursday at 3…"

He blew up. Like I said it was inevitable. "YOU WHAT? YOU FUCKING WHAT? I'M CEO YOU SHOULD CONSULT ME ABOUT THESE THINGS! WHAT IS THIS COMPANY COMING TO? I'M LEADER YOU KNOW…"

He stopped when he saw Sakura standing in the door way. He was about to start up again when she walked over to him. "WHAT?!" He actually raised his voice to me she said. She looked into his amber eyes. They were cold looking, she nearly shivered. She compelled him to look at her. He stared at her eyes.

"I'm here to help you Li. Now breathe in for ten seconds and out for 12." He looked at her like she was psycho.

"HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?"

"Stop complaining, it will relax you. You're a tight as a wire." She said all this calmly because if you scream back at someone you make them angrier, and more prone to attack.

He complied because he needed to get on her good side. He breathed in for ten and out for 12 seconds. She counted softly. "Close your eyes, and concentrate on your breathing." He did as he was told.

He didn't hear her walk behind him. "Lean on your desk lightly with your arms up." He leaned forward and rested his body against the desk. She spared a moment for looking at Meiling. Meiling looked at her stunned and clearly thinking she was nuts. She continued. "In for 10 out for 12."

She touched his shoulders and he slightly flinched but made no objection. He was surprised to feel her hands on him. He loved the sensation. He was becoming slightly aroused but was visibly relaxing by the minute. She rubbed his shoulders rhythmically. Pressed deeper causing him to be completely relaxed and stress free. She continued along his back, and spoke to Meiling "Alright Meiling very calmly explain your reasoning."

Meiling still thought she was crazy but carried on like everything was normal "So Syaoran you know that the company's image has been suffering lately from the bad publicity" She purposely didn't put any blame on that.

"mmmm…" Syaoran mumbled wanting her to go on, but still making known that he liked her ministrations. God he felt good. He could have her work on him anytime. If this was her anger management he wasn't ever go to complain again.

"So I was thinking this press conference would be perfect to you know state your goals for the company and represent a seriousness not seen lately…"

She could feel him tensing and pushed a little harder causing him to groan in pleasure. Meiling wanted to giggle. "Breathing Syaoran" Sakura reminded him. He got back on track and she nodded for Meiling to continue.

"So you won't have to answer any questions about your personal life I just think it's important for people to see you in control of the company, reminding people that business is just as strong as ever. I think it will be a good opportunity to get you on track with the clan. Lift morale that kind of thing"

Syaoran didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Fine I will attend, but you better tell the about the types of questions I will answer ahead of time." He said this completely calm and nice not even angry or resentful. Meiling couldn't believe what had happened. She was thunderstruck. She couldn't believe that he was actually being nice about everything. This girl is a miracle worker. She couldn't comprehend what was happening and left shaking her head.

He was so relaxed and loving it. Sakura was rubbing in deep circles; moving up his spine. He moaned really loud. Luckily Meiling left but she also left the door open. She hoped his secretary couldn't hear him. He was nearly in a puddle, he was so relaxed. She loved touching him much to her regret. His breathing was slow and she knew he had gone beyond the realm of relaxation. He was asleep. His secretary saw her touching him and heard him making noise a little earlier. She looked smug at having a new piece of office gossip. She wanted to curse. She stopped rubbing his shoulders. She walked around his desk so she could see him clearly. He looked so peaceful. She brushed the hair out of his eyes. She leaned across the desk to whisper to him.

"Come back from the place you have been. Feel your breath gathering in your lungs and your body feeling totally relaxed. Now open your eyes and sit up." She said it melodically. He awoke and sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

He smiled and stretched. His amber eyes were warm and happy; she had never seen him like this. "I feel really good; amazing really. Come to my office anytime you want. I think that was the best massage and whatever else I had in my entire life." His voice was warm and husky sounding. She wondered if this was what his voice sounded like after a passionate encounter? Did I really just think that? She asked herself. He smiled big and warm at her. She smiled back happy to help him.

She went back to her office smiling. Everyone looked at her weird. She didn't care because she was able to help someone. She was used to being part of the rumor mill. She sat down and went back to her filing.

He happily worked the rest of the day. He went around whistling and wasn't short with anyone. Everyone had noticed the attitude change in him almost immediately. That meant one thing; the new emerald eyed beauty had something to do with this.

Author's notes

Believe it or not these things really happen in yoga my instructor used to put me to sleep at the end of our session. The breathing exercise is a part of yoga for those of you who didn't know. I added the massage part because I knew Syaoran wouldn't relax after just the breathing. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!


	8. Syaoran is in trouble

Pre Author's Notes:

Just so that you know Syaoran is not completely cured yet. He will still be a crabby person for a few more of Sakura's sessions. I try to make this as realistic as possible. So let me know your thoughts.

"It's got to be her, because it sure isn't some new girl we haven't seen." The employees were watching her in her office filing like a crazy person.

"I wonder if they are dating?"

"If so we might be looking at the next Li"

"Syaoran will never settle down"

"I DON'T PAY YOU ALL TO SPECULATE ABOUT MY LIFE!"

All the water cooler employees scattered back to their desks. He was in a bad mood now. Him marry her? It wasn't going to happen. It was Wednesday and he hadn't gotten her to go out with him yet. Time was dragging him down. He was becoming frustrated.

He marched into her office. "How long have you been filing for? I need this month's tallies on my desk today!" he was grumpy as hell. Someone sure got up on the wrong side of something today. This was some improvement but one person being mad at him today was going cause the storm. She raised a brow at him.

"I will see what I can do." She said this calmly but mentally she was agitated with his tone towards her. The explosion happened before she thought it would.

"I WANT THEM TODAY, NO BUTS" She got angry and pulled a Touya special move. (A/N a move that would usually only be used on Touya, but he pissed her off and was acting like a child.) She had him flopped on the ground and sat on top of him in a way where he couldn't get up or throw her off him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, THIS IS RIDICULOUS, I'M CEO OF THIS COMPANY. I CAN FIRE YOU FOR THIS. SOMEONE HELP ME. YOUR HEAVY" He wouldn't shut up and she could see she was attracting some attention from the corridor. She shut the door with her foot. She pulled the shades.

"So sorry Mr. Li you are trapped in here with me. So you can either shut up and get over yourself or keep throwing a complete tantrum like a three year old."

He was speechless for a moment. No one had dared tell him he acted like a child.

"What are you 27 and you still act like you're a toddler. Didn't your parents teach you any manners? I don't care who you are you have no right to treat people the way you do! Now you either calm down or stay here forever."

He was so mad he started to move around hoping to give her a piece of his mind. She ground his face into the carpet. He started cussing soundly but it was muffled by carpet. She pushed his head harder trying to make a point. He stopped and gave up. She smiled as she felt the fight go out of him.

Then he said something "So I guess massage isn't the only method for your little lessons." He was very aware of her bottom sitting on him. He was feeling hot. He wanted to reach up and pulled her under him but with his current predicament it wasn't going to happen.

She smiled on top of his back. "Is that what you want?"

He nodded. She sighed. "I only give out rewards for good behavior. If you can not freak out on someone the rest of the day you will get what you want."

He nodded as agreement. She got up and fixed her skirt. He dragged himself up wards. She straightened his jacket going for his tie when he stopped her.

"The rumor mill is already circulating; if you touch me anymore right now I am likely to do something stupid to cause more speculation."

She looked up with him expecting anger but seeing an entirely different emotion. She backed away from him slowly. She was confused. Men don't desire her; Junji always had told her that. She knew he was a bad person, but why would he lie about something like that. Syaoran's breathing was heavy but watching her walk away from him, which allowed him to make his escape. He zoomed out of her office in a hurry.

She packed up her laptop and left the files in their designated piles. She grabbed her ledgers and walk to his office.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked as he saw her setting up shop.

"I am doing the task you requested of me and making sure you stick to your bargain."

He glared at her as she smiled at him. A couple of hours ticked by while he was making 25 phones calls. She worked on her laptop crunching numbers. The noon bell rang and she got up and stretched. He stopped talking to watch her. The person was questioning him at the other end. "Sure, sure yeah let me have those by Monday ok?" He didn't take his eyes off her when he said this.

He hung up and followed her to the cafeteria. They ate together because Eriol was no where to be found. He would rather have had pasta from somewhere down town.

They went back to his office and worked some more. She went to her office to print out the figures he wanted. His secretary once again was giving her the once over, trying to figure out probably how long this girl would last. She thought about sticking her tongue out at the woman.

She was in the middle of going over the monthly figures with him, when Eriol came in looking distressed. "Syaoran I am soooooooooo sorry! You are going to kill me but I had to tell you. I know it's new, but I didn't see it. Please don't kill me it was an accident." Syaoran held up his hand and asked what this was about.

"Well you see I accidentally backed into your car and …"

Syaoran eyes flamed unholy fury. He was getting worked up. He started to do his breathing exercises. He pointed to the door. He breathed in and out and put his head on his desk. Sakura encouraged Eriol out the door. She rubbed his back trying to soothe his pain. She winced. She had seen his brand new car; he was shaking. She thought he was going to cry.

"It's ok Li, the car will be fixed." He nodded understanding this. He was still shaking.

"We can call your insurance company later. Listen this isn't too bad, it could be worse." She couldn't think how it could be worse but he just nodded again. She was really impressed she would never have guessed he would take it this well. He must really want that massage. She called off the agreement because she was so impressed.

"Go over in the middle and lay down on the floor" he looked up at her like she was crazy. She ushered him over and made sure he was lying on the floor.

"Get comfortable and I will close the door."

She came back and knelt beside him. She started on his shoulders. The rubbing was feeling fantastic and causing him to fall asleep. He made contented noises while he was in between sleep and being awake. She started down his back rubbing in deep circles to work out any knots then lightly for the pleasant effect. She moved down the backs of his legs. He was coming out of the sleep like state. He was completely relaxed though.

She rolled him over carefully and he came fully awake. He kept his eyes closed and pretended he was still sleeping. She rubbed his shoulders and down his chest. He felt his whole body tensing trying to fight off the reaction he was having to her touching him. I was no longer relaxing, but sensual. He could tell she had no clue. She was just happily rubbing and humming. She was massaging his abs when his hand caught hers. She glanced down. There was a fire she had never seen before in his eyes.

"I think I am ok now, I need to call the insurance company. Thank You" He added that as an afterthought. She smiled, but felt funny. She felt bereft. She really liked having her hands on him. She didn't understand what she was feeling. She was a jumbled mess.

"Alright." She got up off the floor and dusted herself off. He restrained himself from kissing her. He needed to get her out on the date. He felt that with her there was a proper order in how things happen. She looked innocent. Slow is better I suppose, he said to himself. His need did not agree with him.

He picked up the phone to call the insurance agency. He called and rattled off his problem and they told him they would come and take a look. He hung up and let her tell him about the figures again.

"It seems that costs could be cut here and here and here, and why do we have an office gardener?" She looked annoyed at the prospect. She leaned over his shoulder and pointed to the document. Her breasts were brushing his shoulder. GOD, IS THERE NO END TO THIS NEED?

"Well I suppose we could get people in the office to take care of the plants?" he scratched his head and liked the idea. He liked people who came up with low cost alternatives. More money could go to share holders and the clan so they would bother him less. He tried to seem relaxed which was really hard until she moved away from him.

"I except all your ideas let me know if you have any others ok, oh I was wondering if you would have dinner with me this Friday?" He slipped in as smoothly as possible.

"I thought it was frowned upon to date co-workers?" She was confused and flattered at the same time. She was picking up the things off her make shift desk.

"That's not a policy as long as it doesn't affect your work." He hoped she would say yes. Say Yes!

"Oh all right I don't see any harm. Come to my door about 7, its 1112."

He wanted to jump up and down. He was getting his mission done. He stopped, thinking he was a little too overjoyed. Maybe he was getting more involved than he was supposed to be for a short term girlfriend. He knew this wasn't going to be good. Oh Christ! He better not even be thinking the "L" word in connection with her.

Author's Notes

Sorry Guys this was a filler chapter hope you aren't disappointed. P.S. I LOVE FEEDBACK IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. I CAN WORK WITH ANYTHING. Do I sound desperate? It could be possible.


	9. 2nd date

The next two days passed by in a blur. Syaoran had no further incidents that angered him more than Eriol backing into his car. Syaoran was still pretty mad about that. He knocked on her door at quarter to seven. He always was early for a date, because whether he was on time or not the girl would still be running around trying to figure out what to wear; at least he could be there speeding along the process. He usually was annoyed by this certain display of girliness, but he felt that it would be amusing seeing Sakura get dressed up for him.

She opened the door. She had been watching some TV while waiting for him to come. "Oh your early I suppose we can go now. Is this ok for what you had planned?" She asked this sincerely because she tried to avoid embarrassment at all costs. She was wearing a short cocktail dress and her usual splash of make up. She didn't want to get very glamorous because this was like a forced date. She considered the date to be forced because he had asked nicely and she had trouble saying no. She couldn't figure out why he hadn't said anything yet. He seemed to be staring at her strangely.

He was taking all of her in. She was wearing a shorter dress that showed off her legs and curves to perfection. Had they been seeing each other for a while he would have gone inside and not come out until he was satisfied in the morning. "Yes. what you are wearing is fine."

They exited the building and walked onto the street. "I thought we could walk through the park on the way to dinner." He hoped she wouldn't object; any of his other dates would have.

She smiled and he nearly stopped to stare at her. She was giving him the warmest smile he had ever seen. They had passed benches along the way before he got some courage and asked, "Would it be ok if I held your hand?"

She nodded and he took her hand into his and interlaced their fingers. She felt warm and safe. When she looked at him she felt her breath catch. He was so handsome and even though he was a bit bratty he could be sweet if he wanted to be. She was still impressed he hadn't killed Eriol yet. The man had cowered in his office for the last two days. They walked in silence happily; not because they didn't have anything to talk about but because they were content with each others company.

They arrived at rather fancy Italian place and Sakura almost felt underdressed. She just wanted to laugh at the finely dressed ladies and their frippery. Syaoran leaned over and whispered, "You look beautiful do not view yourself as anything less."

She smiled at him as he pulled out a chair for her. She knew not to believe what men told her they were just words. She swore she saw a flash go off. She looked annoyed and he shrugged silently saying that this was the price he paid when going out in public.

The waiter brought them the menus for them to glance over. Syaoran shooed the waiter away for a few minutes giving them time to order. He quickly picked his meal and set his menu aside. He stared at her as she concentrated so hard she looked like she would burst. He walked around to her side of the table. He leaned down to help her.

He whispered in her ear the selections on the page. Feeling the hot breath against her ear caused her to shiver. He leaned over and pointed some things out he liked. She could feel his heat radiated off him and wished she could lean back and let it swallow her. His tone was softer having noticed her reaction to his close proximity.

She pointed out what she wanted so he could tell the waiter when the man returned. He nodded and went back to his seat. He looked across at her. He felt funny like he could look at her forever. He smiled genuinely at her as the waiter arrived. He gave the man their order and relaxed. The waiter came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She sipped it carefully, hoping he didn't notice she was nervous.

"So how is the lovely world of accounting going?"

"Oh it's great I finished filing this week and got those reports for you. I hope next week I will be able to look for errors in this year's ledgers."

"Do you expect to find any?"

"It has nothing to do with Asumo's character, but his method is highly unorganized and I wouldn't be surprised if he misplaced funds."

"Let me know right away how much we are off. Jesus he started at least 20 years ago how are you going to get all through that?"

"With your permission I was hoping I could get some others to help once I know what I am looking for."

"That seems reasonable, how long do you think it will take?"

"Let's say I have everyone in the department looking I would say about a month."

"A month you are going to go through every transaction ever recorded in a month?"

"I was going to try really hard to get through it quickly. I think I figured out his pattern."

"Well if it takes longer let me know but I just want you to make sure you will be able to do monthly accountings."

"Thank you Mr. Li."

"Please I don't want us to be formal, call me Syaoran."

She nodded and they talked more about things that could be improved at work. He was really interested in her thoughts. Not many people would approach him with suggestions. Actually most people wouldn't approach him at all. She was like a little improvement tree. He had never had such stimulating conversation. Most women talked about fashion or hair. She was intelligent and he wouldn't lie and say he didn't like it. Technically they had only talked about work but he knew he liked her intelligence. He thought he like the brainless women he had dated but she had an undeniable combination; brains and beauty, what a turn on.

"Tell me something no one would guess about you."

"Well I suppose I never told anyone that I wanted to learn how to ballroom dance." She looked embarrassed, believing he would think this was a silly idea. He stared at her for the moment.

"You know there is a company formal coming up you should probably learn before then."

"Oh I don't know. I could always sit out the complicated dances."

"Miss Kinomoto where is all that determination I know so well?"

"If I am calling you Syaoran you should call me Sakura."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't intend to." He did not like being brushed off like that. He took a deep breath and sat silently waiting for the food to arrive. He could not afford to be angry and screw up this date. Sakura realized she had just been rude and was trying to fill in the silence.

"So do you have any siblings?"

"I have 4 sisters. I would rather not talk about them, because I can feel my irritation rising just thinking about them."

"Why is that?" She did not take the hint.

"Between my mother and them, their life goal is to see me married and I want to do things my way; not have some flighty girl forced unto me."

"Oh well I have one brother his name is Touya and his life goal is to keep men away from me; currently he is in Hiroshima so he won't be able to strangle you." She laughed after she said it. He looked a little alarmed but didn't say anything.

Their meal arrived and Sakura tried her best to eat lady like but after waiting so long for dinner she was famished. Syaoran was looking at her and smiling.

"I'm glad you are not afraid to eat in front of me."

She just laughed and continued. "There is nothing like good food" she said and sighed in contentment when finished. He agreed with her. The waiter brought the check and Syaoran quickly put his credit card on the tray and the waiter took it away. The card was returned and he signed for the dinner and they left the restaurant.

He held her hand again as they walked along through the park. She was deep in thought so he left her alone.

"Syaoran?" she blurted out.

He lifted an eyebrow and turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"Why are you …um…? I mean why do you want to spend time with me?" She knew she sounded like a complete lunatic. She remembered all the things Junji had said to her. He had told her numerous times that no one else desired her other than him. He had also told her that men talked to her because she was so dumb looking that they knew she would sleep with them. He had made her feel like crap for 10 horrible months before Tomoyo had finally gotten her out of his grasp. No one says these things unless they knew. He was a man after all.

He stopped and turned completely to face her. "What do you ask this Sakura." She couldn't know about his deal with his mother could she?

"It was a pretty straight forward question I just want to know where I stand, we are friends right?"

He looked aghast. "Friends, Sakura? Yes I am your friend but I like you a lot and I thought it was obvious that I wanted to date you."

"Oh." That was the only thing she said for the rest of the walk home. He stopped at her door; hoping to receive a kiss.

"You wouldn't want to grant me a wish would you?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. She waited for him to continue. "I wish more than anything you would let me kiss you." He said it so sincerely that she was confused.

"I'm sorry Syaoran…uh? Maybe some other time?" She opened her door and went inside without as much as a goodnight. He stared at her door. This was definitely a first. He had never been denied anything from a woman. He had made progress which was good. He did however have an idea of how to get her to want to see him more regularly.

Sakura leaned back against her door. Her hand was over her face. She looked into a pair of violet colored eyes. "Ahhhhh...Tomoyo!"

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Author's Notes

Ok so it's not really a cliff hanger, but I tried to put in the suggestion I was given. I put some foreshadowing into this piece can you find it? I think Syaoran's little mission is being forgotten. He doesn't even think about his mother anymore. He genuinely likes her but she has a problem that will revealed sometime in the future… REVIEW!!!!!


	10. Kiss

Sakura stared at Tomoyo while leaning against the door. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh you know I had to close up shop and bring all our stuff over. I got done early so I didn't see any reason to stay there. Oh and your brother called."

Tomoyo was shifting around boxes to unpack all her belongings. Sakura smiled at her strangely. "You know Eriol has been in a really great mood lately have you talked to him at all?" Tomoyo froze and then quickly resumed unpacking at a faster rate.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sakura could see the tell-tale blush on her face. "I even hear he has a date this Friday, you wouldn't know anything about that would you Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo dug deeper into the box and mumbled something. Sakura laughed at her and went on to bed. Tomoyo didn't want her help.

_At the office…_

It was a Wednesday. She was updating the tally on the board to 20,000. So far the accounting staff had made it through 5 years and came up with 20,000 dollars that should have been added. The search was going faster than expected. Syaoran came in to look at the board.

"20,000 already"

"Yes Syaoran, you could buy a couple of cars. I know you think its negative but actually its money that should have been added." He smiled after that.

"I have something I want to show you downstairs."

It was after lunch as Syaoran led her down the stairs. He took in her shoes with satisfaction. She was wearing heels this is good. He led her into the cafeteria except the whole floor had been cleared of tables.

"What is this all about?"

"You'll see" He shrugged off his suit coat and loosened his tie.

A tall woman walked in and came right up to Syaoran. "Good afternoon sir I hope you are ready to begin?" Syaoran nodded and the woman plugged in a CD player.

"Well Sakura I'm about to make your goal a reality. Please take my hand." He put his hand on her waist and waited for the music to start. He knew how to ballroom dance because his mother had made it part of his never ending training. She seemed a little dense about the whole situation she looked confused as she placed her hand in his.

"We will start out with a simple waltz and see how it goes, now let me lead."

The music started and they danced incredibly well together. Sometimes she would stumble. "Look into my eyes and anticipate the movement." She smiled at him 1000 times warmer than he had ever seen. "Thank you Syaoran" He nodded. The instructor would come along every once in a while to push them closer or straighten Sakura's posture. After about two hours the couple was tired and the instructor announced Sakura proficient.

Syaoran smiled down at her, "See it wasn't as hard as you thought, you are a natural."

"I don't know how to thank you Syaoran. No one else would have done this for me."

"Show your thanks by going to the company ball with me."

"Deal" she said as she smiled. She was pleasantly surprised to find him acting really sweet. She stared up into his beautiful eyes. They were captivating and exquisite. His hair was slightly tousled from the day and she wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through it.

He stared back at her and tried to cool his racing thoughts. "Think Slow Syaoran, think slow!" He wanted nothing more than to kiss her in that moment. Coming out of the daze they both were in; he gathered her arm and left the cafeteria and ushered her back to her office. She stood staring after him wondering about the strange feelings she was having.

She was again updating the board two days later when she heard a large commotion down the hall. The noise was coming out of Syaoran's office. What could it be now? She opened the door quickly and found him and Eriol shouting at each other like it was no tomorrow. They were nose to nose glaring at each other.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD AGREE TO THIS DEAL WITHOUT CONSULTING ME, HELLO I'M CEO!"

"YOU ARE JUST UPSET BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T THINK OF IT YOURSELF!"

"What are you two carrying on about?" She asked them. They turned and glared at her telling her silently to but out. She didn't deal well with that. There is too much testosterone in this room. They started at it again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE MY COUSIN YOU'RE SUCH A BLOCKHEAD."

"WELL YOU WERE BORN AFTER I WAS SO I AM AT LEAST AN OLDER BLOCKHEAD."

This is getting ridiculous. I suppose it's true that men never grow up. They were resorting to name calling. She came around the desk and picked up the proposal lying on the desk. She picked it up. She placed a hand on Syaoran's chest and pushed him into his chair. He was too stunned to say anything. She sat sideways in his lap so he couldn't get back up. She leaned back reading the proposal.

"Eriol I think I will talk this over with him and he will get back to you. You are not helping at present. Please leave."

Syaoran was really surprised to have this woman in his lap and was getting angry she was bossing him around. He let it go thinking that it wouldn't help the situation to take his anger from Eriol and transfer it to her.

"Hmnn. This is interesting." She lightly massaged his neck while reading the text. She moved into his hair relaxing the tension from his body.

"Did you read this part?" she stopped playing with his hair for her own sanity and not his. "Yes I read the whole thing."

"It's an excellent proposal! I wonder why you are so angry about it." She could feel him getting upset again.

"Syaoran look at me. Why are you upset about this?"

He didn't like her much right now. "Eriol thought of this before I did." He said this grudgingly.

"So in essence he was right." Syaoran nodded, but she knew he was getting really pissed to have to admit all this.

"I am very impressed with you. Maybe you deserve a reward hmmn?" He looked at her quizzically.

She leaned close to his face so that he knew what she was after and then she kissed him. A small rather innocent kiss was left in the dust when he took over. He moved his lips over hers seductively being very patient until she opened her mouth; back and forth asking sweetly for entrance. He kissed her all over her face. When she allowed him in he lift her out of his lap and sat her on his desk. He stood over her trying to lean her back on his desk. She wouldn't allow him that but however clutched his tie to pull him back down to her. It was a hot open mouthed kiss. The tongues danced against each other, slowly savoring. She could feel him trying to get closer and in response she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She was on fire. She had never felt so strange and hungry for him. She knew that if she didn't end this incredible journey she would regret it. He had moved down her neck making little wet kisses. She moaned his name. She was feeling a little frightened at the pace they were going. "Um…Syaoran?" She was breathless. The hand on her stomach stopped its caress. He groaned in frustration. When he looked into her eyes he could see the fear in them along with the passion. He stepped away from her after removing her legs from around his waist. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sakura I would never make you do anything you don't want." He kissed her lips quickly and very chastely. She was frozen on his desk. He pulled her forward and off and walked her shocked body to the door. "I think it would be best to go back to work and I will go apologize to Eriol." She woke up out of her daze and nodded. She took off out the door like a bolt of lightening after that.

No one said anything to Syaoran about his and Sakura's sloppy appearance that day, but everyone had a fairly good idea about what has been happening around the office. Everyone actually approved because he was changing because of her appearance on the scene. Syaoran had in fact dragged himself into Eriol's office and apologized. Syaoran also grudgingly congratulated him on a good job. Eriol was so pleasantly surprised he almost went down to Sakura's office and hugged her. His little Syaoran was growing up, and it was all thanks to this amazing woman.


	11. Set back

Chapter 11

He couldn't sleep again. This was the second night in a row. Every time he either looked at his desk or thought about what had happened in his office two days before, he became hot inside. Of course then he had thought about what it would have been like to finish the act. Christ!

Sakura however was sleeping on her desk when Syaoran jolted her awake. "How long have you been here?"

Sakura was still waking up and asked where she was. She looked around to determine her whereabouts. "Oh I must have fallen asleep at ten last night when I was still here.

"Good news princess, at least now you can go home since it is Saturday and we have date later."

"Hoeee?"

"Tonight is the company ball, Sakura." He looked concerned and almost wanted to check her temperature. "Don't worry its 3 in the morning I will bring you home since I just finished the documents I came in for."

He helped her up because she was still out of sorts. She yawned in the elevator. She wobbled out to his car. She, at the moment, didn't care that her car was in the parking lot and that she wouldn't be able to get it until after the ball. She sat in the seat and buckled herself in. Syaoran drove them to their apartment complex, and upon arriving tried to wake her up. He came around the other side and unbuckled her. When he opened the door she tried to fall out of the car. "Whoa a heavy sleeper." He picked her up and she snuggled into his chest. She was lighter than he expected, but was glad there was an elevator instead of having to climb 12 flights of stairs. Hearing the "ting" of the floors he reflected on his next steps to making this relationship move forward. He had to start the clock going for the six months. Christ it was hard enough to get the girl to go out with him. His mother really wanted him to get married; maybe he could even go through a short engagement to make everyone happy. He wondered what life would be like married to Sakura. He could envision a lot of back rubs and kisses. He had to stop his train of thought before he again was not able to go to sleep. He made it to her apartment door but couldn't knock because he was carrying her. He shifted his load so that her foot hit the door. A sleepy eyed girl with black hair answered the door.

"Um, can you point me to where she sleeps?"

The girl didn't even raise a brow to the situation. She walked down a hallway and opened the door for him. She waited until he walked in to pull back the covers. She yawned and left him alone with her. He set her in and covered her up. He brushed her cheek gently before walking away. When he came back through the living room he noticed Eriol was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. The girl must have gone back to her own bed leaving Eriol on the couch.

He grabbed Eriol by the arm and dragged him out as the man was trying to put his glasses on. He called down to the front desk and ordered someone to lock the doors on Sakura's apartment knowing that he didn't have keys to lock it from the outside.

"What is this all about?" Eriol asked Syaoran as he was be shoved back into his own apartment.

"Go to bed and stay away from Sakura's, she doesn't need strange men hanging around." Syaoran slammed Eriol's door on his way out before Eriol could say anything. Eriol smiled at the door. It didn't matter that Syaoran had woke him and Tomoyo up from blissfully sleeping and had dragged him out of there. Syaoran saw him as an intruder and a danger to Sakura. Eriol laughed when he realized Syaoran thought Eriol was interested in Sakura. Jealousy anyone? Eriol sought his bed after staring at the door some more. It was much too early for all this.

Syaoran managed to get to the penthouse on the top floor. He was steamed that Eriol was hanging around still when his intentions were so clear. Eriol must want him not to succeed. He needed to get her to consent to his mother's plans. Today he would step up his game and go to a jewelry store.

He managed to crawl into bed and catch a few more hours of sleep. Never the less he dreamed of her warmth and holding her like he had in the elevator.

_5pm Sakura's Apartment…_

I don't know why people always insist on dressing to the nines for these affairs. Sakura was currently frustrated because Syaoran would be here in ½ an hour and Tomoyo was hogging the bathroom. What the hell was she doing in there? It wasn't like she was actually going to a ball.

She straightened her hair in her own room and applied what make-up she could with her tiny hand held mirror. Her dress was an ivory floor length number that had two spaghetti straps and outlined the tops of her breasts. She was blushing at herself thinking about the kiss she had shared with Syaoran. She had never desired someone so fiercely. She lost all brainwaves when she was with him. Her ivory matching heels were going to leave her feet feeling on fire by the end of the night. Beauty is pain was never truer. She sighed as Tomoyo finally ran out of the bathroom like a whirlwind.

She disappeared into her room without giving Sakura any comment. Tomoyo had been increasingly secretive since coming to Hong Kong. She reflected back on what Tomoyo had said "I don't know what you are talking about." She had denied any involvement with anyone and she avoided Sakura like the plague. She is hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is.

Sakura was in the bathroom when she heard Tomoyo greet someone and promptly slam the door. Where was my good-bye? We have been friends forever and we talk about everything, well except they hadn't really talked about Syaoran so since Tomoyo hadn't asked that didn't mean that she had to give up any information.

Besides, she was still trying to get over their argument that made Tomoyo have to do the laundry and dishes for 6 months. Yes, Syaoran was hot, but really to set her up on a date without her consent. She seemed a lot calmer about it now that she dealt with him on a daily basis, but friends are supposed to set each other up without permission. How was she going to face him tonight? Thinking about what happened in his office made her turn red.

She was applying the finishing touches to her make-up when she heard the door bell ring a second time for the night. She opened the door and saw Syaoran standing there in a tuxedo. He looked ravishing, in a man sort of way. She composed herself as she retrieved her purse. Syaoran however couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had to steer him towards the elevator because he was in a complete trance. He had never seen her look so enchanting. Sakura didn't seem to notice because she was used to the look.

It was the look she used when she modeled Tomoyo's clothes. Most of the time she put on light makeup. Syaoran was able to drive them to the Ritz-Carleton. She was still amazed that the company spent so much money for their annual ball. Tokyo offices had to get past her to spend money for employee incentives.

This was overly extravagant; she would have to talk to Syaoran later about this function. She might not be Senior Financial Advisor but she would put her two cents forth. Was she being to forward with her suggestions? She was taking her odd relationship for granted as she tried to make suggestions that weren't her place. She would only say something if he asked her thoughts.

He opened her door for her before she could do it herself. She was surprised at the gesture. She smiled warmly at him, making him gawk before pulling himself together. He escorted her inside where couples were being served their dinner. He brought her up to the front of the room where his family was sitting. Sakura before she could sit down was pounced on by questions from the four sisters Syaoran had never described. They were a hyper bunch.

"Oh my God isn't she just adorable!"

"Syaoran, why haven't you invited her home yet?"

"Wherever did you get that dress?"

"Oh she's amazing don't you want to just hug her?"

"I hope he marries this one."

"I don't know she could be one of his little strings of girls that hang around him."

Sakura had no idea what they were saying, all she caught was home and married. Maybe he was right about his sisters deciding it was their life's goal to see him married. Syaoran was glowing red with anger and embarrassment. He couldn't trust himself to say anything. Syaoran's mother however interrupted them.

"Girls, the poor girl has no idea what you are saying. Well now you must be Miss Kinomoto, Syaoran has told us all about you."

Sakura was surprised to be greeted in perfect Japanese. "Oh yes I am." She had no idea what else to say. She looked at Syaoran who was sitting next to her.

"Mother you can't expect her to improve her language skills if you switch from your native one." Sakura was startled by his rudeness. She had hoped he had more tender feelings towards her but she must have misunderstood. Junji is right; men only say nice things to get dumb girls into bed. She answered their questions politely and tried to be civil to Syaoran. Yelan was not pleased at her son's comment. She could see Sakura was not happy with it either. Her son the dolt was screwing up.

Sakura asked Meiling where Eriol was. Before Meiling could possibly answer Syaoran stole Sakura away for a dance. He didn't want her to think about Eriol at all. He hadn't realized Sakura was royally pissed at him. First he is rude to me and next he carts me off like some doll before I could learn the information that I wanted.

They danced perfectly in time but Sakura's thoughts were everywhere but the dance. He could feel it in the way she moved and how she was looking for someone. She spotted Eriol dancing with a black haired woman about 30 feet away. There were so many couples that she kept losing sight of him. Syaoran was becoming more displeased by the second. To gain her attention he pulled her closer and tried to kiss her. She shoved him back, and while she was free she headed towards Eriol and his date. Syaoran followed after her but she was intercepted by a tall dark haired man. He was pulling her away when Syaoran stepped into his path.

"What do you think you are doing with her?"

"Anything I please, now get out of my way."

Sakura stared at the two men glaring at each other. Her brother had not chosen a fine time to show up. The cameras from paparazzi were flashing gaily.

"She's with me so if you could take your hands off her I won't have to cause a scene."

"Well she isn't supposed to be here with you. Sakura, who is this Chinese Gaki?"

They were staring at her both wanting answers. "Go to my apartment and wait for me there." She handed her brother her keys. She resumed her progress towards Eriol. She hoped she had avoided a nasty scene. But little did she know it was about to get worse.

Syaoran grabbed her arm as Touya started leaving. "Who the hell was that Sakura? You belong to me never forget that. We are dating…"

She didn't let him finish she did something so out of character later she would be ashamed. She grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and chucked the contents into his face. "I don't belong to anyone Mr. Li maybe you should remember that!"

She stalked to the door forgetting her mission to look for Eriol. He stood there stunned. Everyone was looking at him. Nearly everyone at the party had seen what she had just done, even his mother. Yelan didn't hear the altercation but she could only guess what had occurred. Her son had never shown jealousy before. Yelan knew from her file that the girl had a brother and upon more digging for information, instantly knew that he had showed up tonight, without giving Sakura a chance to explain. She liked that Syaoran cared for the girl but he had just set himself back. The promise was for 6 months of steadying dating. This rollercoaster ride would not count.


	12. Syaoran is back in business

She slammed the door to her apartment, she was furious. How could she ever think that he was a decent guy, when he acted so possessive? She had already been through one abusive relationship and wasn't about to start another. Her brother looked at her from the couch. She was clearly steamed. She seemed to compose herself.

"Hello Touya, it is very nice to see you."

"You had no idea I was coming did you? Christ, I talked to Tomoyo two weeks ago and she said she would let you know. Is something the matter with you two?"

"I don't know Touya; she seems to be avoiding me like the plague."

"That's not good, you two never fight."

"We aren't fighting. So how long are you here for?"

"I am here for a week."

"That's good I only have the couch for you, but I slept on it, it is pretty comfortable."

"That's fine. Let's watch a movie."

They completely avoided the scene with Syaoran, which was more than fine with her. She went to change out of her gown.

_**Meanwhile in the ballroom**_, Syaoran had been given a towel to clean the champagne off his face and clothes. A strange woman who seemed vaguely familiar walked up to him with Eriol. Eriol immediately questioned him.

"So what did you do now?"

"That isn't any of your business."

"It might not be his business, but it sure the hell is mine."

"You're that girl that lives with Sakura aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

He sighed, "I said something stupid like always, I said, 'you belong to me never forget that. We are dating' God I am stupid."

Tomoyo looked at him like he had grown four heads and Eriol looked like he was choking on laughter. Eriol realized that, when Syaoran had met Sakura's brother he didn't know who the other man was and didn't like that the other man to had his hands on her.

"Yup you are stupid and I am going to tell you exactly why." Tomoyo ushered them outside onto the patio and started her story.

"In our last year at University Sakura met this guy named Junji. He acted like a gentleman but there was something from the start that I didn't like about him that I couldn't figure out. They had been dating about 6 months when I started noticing Sakura coming home with bruises on her arms. She wouldn't listen when I told her to leave him. What I didn't know was that she felt trapped to be with him because his mental abuse had started before the physical. Among the many things he told her, was that she wasn't attractive and that no one would love her again if she left him. He must have told her 100 times a day she wasn't desirable and that no one wanted to be with her. He told her men give women compliments to get them into bed. She thought she was ugly and stupid. He has scarred her in ways even I don't know. I kidnapped her away from him and tied her to a chair while a rerun of lifetime movies was on. We sat and watched them together and I think it touched something in her. Ever since I had let her out of that chair I have noticed gradual changes within her, she kept seeing him but one day she snapped when he was forcing her to…anyways she managed to kick his ass into next week and get a restraining order against him. The reason she resists being with you is because you remind her of him. Your possessive jealousy needs to be tempered down if you seriously want to date her. At least she isn't taking any bullshit from you. She will be a huge challenge so if you don't want to put any work into this I suggest you leave the poor girl in peace…" She and Eriol had gotten up and walked away from the table.

He sat there stunned. He couldn't get passed the thought of someone raping and beating Sakura continuously throughout a 9 month relationship. He was angry thinking of another man abusing Sakura. He sat out on the patio thinking deeply for over an hour. He needed to make some changes, and he wasn't sure he could be without her in his life. He was going to have to try harder with her little program. But who was that man that had showed up tonight to collect her?

Monday at work was tense to say the least. Syaoran knew he had to apologize. He didn't like it one bit. He knocked on her door and entered when she said to come in. She looked up from her computer and she seemed to tense visibly. "Can I help you Mr. Li?"

He inwardly cringed because he was used to her calling him Syaoran. He looked at the floor unable to meet her eyes, but she might doubt the sincerity. He looked up and she was counting to 20, patiently waiting. "I came because I wanted to apologize to you."

She waited some more and said, "ok?"

"Um…well you see I know I acted like a prick and I didn't want to…it's just that guy showed up out of the blue and you were looking for Eriol….and well what I mean to say is that I care about you and as a person I know that I don't like to share your attention and would rather hold it all to myself. This is coming out right…" He was shaking his head and trying to think quickly. She smiled, softening her attitude because he was trying to apologize and honestly, probably didn't do it often. The fact that he was making the effort impressed her.

"Ok Let me start again. I want to say I am sorry about what I said about you to my mother. I want to help you with your Cantonese and Mandarin. I was unsympathetic and I am sorry. Even though I don't know who the man was that grabbed you, I know what I said afterwards was inexcusable and there is no way to make up for it. I want you to know that I don't see you as a possession. I like you a lot and see you as my equal, please forgive me." He bowed after this very impressive speech and strode out of the room.

She sat there flabbergasted. He made it impossible for her to stay mad at him. She would keep on her guard. Junji always was sorry for his actions. She would observe him for awhile. She might need to press some buttons to find out if he is really taking this "relationship" seriously.

A few days later she went into his office to discuss some figures, when she found him arguing with Eriol. "Eriol these figures are ridiculous! We can't spend that much money on blank CD's."

"But Syaoran this is what we use."

"Why can't we use flash drives and external hard drives?"

Eriol was quiet. "I will look into that." He seemed surprised not to have resorted to name calling and providing a real answer to a problem. He left the room nearly bumping into Sakura.

"Come in Miss Kinomoto, I am sure you want to discuss the new monthly figures."

"Yes Mr. Li, I came to tell you we have put together all of the previous accounting records, and I have added in the 150,000 he seemed to misplace. I guess I don't know why no one caught it sooner. I was wondering why as the CEO you were not supervising the work your departments were doing."

She was trying to pick a fight with him, and he refused to rise to the bait. "You might not know it Miss Kinomoto but I have only been CEO of this company for 5 years and yes this is not an excuse but there are many problems I need to see to, but if you would like I can watch you like a hawk." He smiled at her humorously.

"I am not sure that is necessary I was just wondering if you have been taking your job seriously."

"Miss Kinomoto I don't know what you are implying but I went through years of training to be the leader of this clan, I know what is expected of me."

"I am not so sure you do; I have seen you dating those interesting women in the tabloids. I was wondering what kind of image you think you should put forth as Leader of the Li clan, because it surely isn't looking so good."

Syaoran was increasingly becoming annoyed but he reached inside himself for further professionalism and politeness. "Ah, Miss Kinomoto I was unaware you were so interested in the women I dated before, I think it is unfair to judge a person by the people they have associated with in the past. Maybe I am improving myself by keeping company with a different sort of people lately. It might be the very reason I want so desperately to call you mine and date you with a high rate of frequency."

She couldn't seem to get him to blow up at her. I was best to just let natural events take its course instead of trying to force it out. She wanted to stay off the topic of their relationship, so she pulled up a chair in front of his desk to sit and look over the numbers for the month. "I suppose we should just look over the numbers," she mumbled.

His smiled widened because she had given up. They reviewed what she had drawn up, Syaoran asked a few questions about one area, so she got up from her chair and came around behind him to do out her reasoning with a pen.

Her breasts brushed against his shoulder as she leaned over him. She was doing some figures out on the paper, while he was enraptured by her perfume. She stopped what she was doing as he was avidly sniffing her. His lips found her neck.

She dropped the pen with a loud clunk onto his desk. He was kissing her neck allowing her to move away if she chose, but not touching her other than his lips on her neck. He reached her earlobe and nibbled gently on it. Her breathing became ragged and slightly pitchy with pleasure. She turned her head so that their lips connected.

He pulled her into his chair with him. He would leave her in power, deciding when to break contact. He never wanted her to feel forced in anyway. She sank into his lap greedily. She pushed her body up against his to get a more stable seat while kissing him. He delved into her mouth with his tongue. One arm wrapped around her hips to bring her against his arousal, the other arm was unbuttoning her blouse allowing him access to her breasts through her bra. She ground against him and sucked his tongue harder in response. He felt himself leaving the edge of reason. He broke the kiss and removed his hand from her breast. "Sakura I want you very badly more than you could understand at the moment but I want you to be sure and clear thinking when I make love to you. Besides my office isn't the best place for this."

Sakura was mortified about how much self control she had been lacking. "Syaoran?" She said his name in confusion, was there a non-awkward way to button your blouse and get off your lover's lap. Wait! Did she just refer to him as her lover? Oh Christ Kinomoto, You are getting in this thing deep.

"Sakura I want to see you more often. I am sorry about that anger that has been between us. I was wondering if you would be able to have dinner with my family?"

She got off his lap and began buttoning her shirt. She looked at him. Men like Syaoran did not bring girls home to momma unless they were serious about a relationship. Oh Crap I'm in trouble. "What day were you thinking?" OH MY GOD I AM I STUPID! I believe I had made the decision to be on my guard and observe his behaviour.

He smiled beautifully with real happiness, "How is Friday night?"

She nodded, "Great I'll come to your door at 7, by the way tell Tomoyo I said Hi."

She looked at the closed door behind her, and turned around to almost run in to Syaoran's scary secretary. "HOEEEE"

"I know what you and he do in there. I'm on to you Kinomoto. You are warned he doesn't bring home girls like you. You aren't getting anywhere with him."

She wanted to laugh in the woman's face and tell her she was going to sit with Yelan Li herself, on Friday. Nosey old woman!

"I would be happy if you learned discretion and professionalism that is a part of your job." The woman harrumphed and went back to her seat.

Carefully avoiding an more encounters with Syaoran for the rest of the day She went home to have a long over due talk with Tomoyo. She was going to find out exactly what was going on with her once and for all!


	13. Junji Returns

Sakura opened and closed the door loudly. She could hear the washer machine going. She went into the laundry room to help Tomoyo fold clothes.

"Tomoyo I have been thinking."

"Ok." Tomoyo never stopped what she was doing, putting soap into the washer.

"I think I reacted in a way that was not very understanding towards you. Someone showed me today that to get the things you want, you have to suck up a little pride and apologize to make relationships better."

"I'm not sure I'm following." Tomoyo was looking at her oddly now.

"Well I don't want you to do anymore of the chores by yourself. It was a little unfair of me to ask you to do that when you were just trying to be a good friend. I think we have been distant towards one another since the night of Syaoran's and my first date. I know that I overreacted to the situation because I was scared of dating again, but that doesn't mean how you went about it was right either. I just wanted to say that we are better friends than to let this crazy event get between us and when you want to sit down together, we can have one of those girly chats about our relationships that you so love. However, I have to find my stupid brother and entertain him." With this speech she imitated Syaoran by bowing and leaving.

Tomoyo stood by the washer completely dumb founded. Sakura had admitted she was scared to be in the dating arena, and also apologized for her behavior. Eriol had said to Tomoyo that Sakura was working some kind of unknown magic on Syaoran, but maybe he was working some of his own. The old Sakura would have waited for Tomoyo to end the silence and letting Tomoyo take all of the blame.

Sakura found Touya watching TV in her room, looking like a complete Space cadet. "Hey Space boy, let's hit the mall."

"Alright, but you aren't allowed to get any stuffed animals."

"I'm not 12 anymore you can't tell me what I can't buy."

"Sakura I won't go until you promise not to buy any stupid toys." He was getting angry with her over something so dumb. She nearly laughed in his face. When she had dated Junji, after a few beatings, she would shy away from anger, but now she was slowly realizing everyone gets angry, but not everyone will harm her.

"Yah Yah, Touya just get in the car."

Just like Syaoran, who, once he becomes annoyed he acts like a pissed off bumblebee, but he is really sweet and careful. He tries very hard but somebody let him be an angry bear for too long. Sakura knew that he would never hurt her physically and if he says something hurtful, he apologizes after thinking about what he has done. He is slowly learning to think before acting, like the time he and Eriol were arguing over the blank CD's; at that time he had had a solution instead of getting angry and spewing nonsense. Syaoran is an intelligent man, he just needs retraining. Sakura nearly slapped herself. She was being much too understanding towards Syaoran when really she shouldn't even be able to come up with an excuse for his stupid stunts. She knew she was starting to fall, she just hoped he would catch her along the way…

Syaoran is browsing the mall while waiting for his appointment. He had been to the Jeweler's a week before to get something custom made for Sakura. He wanted to buy her a ring quite badly, but he restrained himself because he did not want her to think that he was pushing for an engagement. An engagement would be a lot more commitment than he was looking for. He was 27 years old though; it was about time to get serious about someone. He didn't like the rapid changes that had been occurring within him; he knew she was the cause of it but he hated the thought of her changing him for the better because it was something he didn't have any control over.

The startling truth was that he just wanted to see her every chance he could. He wanted to blame it on the fact that his mother wanted him to date someone for six months, but he couldn't deny his apartment felt empty and so did he when she wasn't around. Once he left the office he didn't seem to really have a reason to go home. There was no one there. He thought as a bachelor he loved the "space" so that he could unwind.

True, they had never really spent much time together and there was a lot about her he didn't know but he hoped he would be able to fix it all in the time to come. He was getting antsy though due to so many flair ups of desire, when he did see her, their encounters ended in a lot of discomfort.

He strolled along doing some window shopping. Some shoes caught his eyes. They looked like ordinary black pumps, but they were made of satin straps. They had real diamonds scattered along the shoes. The diamonds had been sewed in tightly so they would not fall off. He glanced at the dress above it, his heart nearly stopped. The dress was perfect, it was perfect for a mature woman who had class and beauty…it was all that was supposed to be Sakura. It was a lace convection that was black with diamonds scattered in the lace. He went into the store quickly to purchase the items in the store window. He was formulating a plan. He would give her her life back. He would undo all that Junji had accomplished, and he had never felt more determined.

Sakura had dragged her brother all over hell and back. For telling her not to buy stuffed animals he bought a lot of useless stuff, while she bought some CD's. They were sitting in the food court eating some super fatting food, when someone strolled up to their table. Sakura Blushed.

"Hi …Um we didn't get properly introduced last time we met." Syaoran held out his hand for Touya. Syaoran hated the sight of Touya but instead of charging over to demand an explanation, he knew it would be better to find out what was happening suavely.

Touya stared at his hand in disgust, he looked away from him entirely and said, "Sakura what is this asshole doing here?"

Syaoran seethed and put his hand into his pocket. Sakura gasped and floundered trying to make up for his slight. "Syaoran, this is my gay-ass brother, Touya. I'm sure you're charmed by him." She stole one of his hands and held it affectionately. She interlaced her fingers with his as he beamed down at her. He visibly relaxed hearing exactly what the connection between the two was. Touya noticed how they were looking at each other, and of course was instantly pissed.

"You want to take this outside gaki?"

"TOUYA! Would you stop? If we weren't in public I would sit on you. I swear you are acting like you are 3!" Sakura exclaimed Standing up looking down at her brother.

"No you wouldn't, your fat-ass would break my back." She stuck her tongue out at him. Syaoran didn't understand this to be friendly teasing. He stepped up to the table.

"No one and I mean no one talks to Sakura like that. If you want to go outside I would happily oblige you." There was a hint of steel in his tone that Sakura had never heard. He was more than just angry. He looked fit to kill.

Touya seemed to be surprised, but stood up no less. He was taller than Syaoran by 4 inches but Syaoran wasn't backing down. "You have a lot of nerve Gaki." He said this quietly.

Sakura stepped between them. "That's enough both of you. I don't want to give either of you a good excuse to kill each other. My feelings aren't hurt. And Touya I am more than capable of taking care of my own affairs thanks." She reached up and kissed Syaoran's cheek. A camera flashed in the distance but she was used to the attention by now. Syaoran smiled and went off telling her he would see her at work. He had a few things to pick up. He went back to the jeweler's with a little extra bounce in his step.

Syaoran had arrived at work the following morning. Whistling lightly he came into his office. The dragon lady was not at her desk as usual. It was odd but not totally weird she might have taken the day off or something. Syaoran signed onto his computer, logging into the closed circuit instant messenger. He saw Sakura was on and couldn't wait to talk to her. Even though he was pissed at himself for this reaction he never the less, messaged her right away.

XLLI: What are you doing?

SKINOMOTO: who is this?

XLLI: I am not sure I shouldn't be offended at that.

SKINOMOTO: listen if you aren't going to tell me I have a lot of work to do.

XLLI: Now cherry blossom you aren't even going to venture a guess?

SKINOMOTO: didn't I just I didn't have time for this?

XLLI: Come on guess.

SKINOMOTO?...

SKINOMOTO: Xiao Lang Li!

XLLI: You had help, is Eriol there?

Sakura looked happily at Eriol who had stopped in to talk to her. She gave him the thumbs up and he left.

SKINOMOTO: he isn't here anymore 

XLLI: That is cheating and I demand compensation!

SKINOMOTO: Fine I will make a concentrated effort to call you by your true name.

XLLI: That's not good enough

SKINOMOTO: Fine but your request better not have anything to with making out on your desk now that your scary secretary is gone for the day. LOL

Syaoran turned red at his desk he could hear her laughing down the hall. He was surprised she could be so candid about the whole thing because she was always flying out his door like there was fire. Apparently she isn't as sweet and innocent as he thought.

XLLI: Well I was thinking lunch but I think you have other things on your mind.

SKINOMOTO: could it be that I am already having dinner with your family tonight? Don't you think you are overfilling your Sakura quota for the day?

XLLI: I am not sure there is a limit to my quota for you…that sounded entirely too suggestive, but anyways I don't really get to spend much time with you with my mother staring at us. So how bout it, do want to go downtown for some lunch?

SKINOMOTO: No Kinomoto turns down free food! Lol

XLLI: Alright it is most definitely a date. See you at noon.

They signed out of their boxes and worked some more, however Syaoran stared at his desk blaming her for making him think about what had occurred on that desk.

He stood in her doorway waiting for her. Did she realize it was noon and that she was wasting their valuable eating time? "Sakura darling, Xiao Lang is hungry!"

She was so startled that she almost fell over in her chair. Gripping the arms of her chair in desperation, she looked like she had just had the floor drop out from under her. Syaoran nearly fell over he laughed so hard. He was doubled over laughing so loud everyone who hadn't left for lunch yet poked their head out into the hall. No one had heard Syaoran laugh like that for years. Some people smiled watching the two walk down the hall. Everyone laughed when he snaked his arm around waist and kissed her cheek; she proceeded to shove him and shouted "HEY" and he fell into a wall. _(A/N think Claire from clueless when the guy tries to kiss her and she shoves him off saying "as if") _He was knocked backwards and she turned beet red. He looked disgruntled but dusted himself when he got up off the floor. He smiled at her anyways and grabbed her hand to make it to the elevator. Everyone released a breath they didn't know they had been holding because Syaoran normally would have nearly killed the person for such an infraction.

They were in the elevator when she asked, "What was that all about?"

"The rumor mill needed something new to talk about, besides I can't help that I love to touch you."

She glowed with happiness and embarrassment all at the same time. Once they made it out of the office they walked hand in hand down to a large restaurant called "One Harbor Road". Syaoran remembered reading the review for it, "Not only are the surroundings elegant and quiet, but there is a sense of tranquility and style rarely found elsewhere. The waiters hover, waiting for your every request, and the view across the harbour to Kowloon is something to remember six months afterwards when you are having a bad day at the office. But most importantly, the food is nothing short of sensational." (_A/N: giving credit where credit is due, plus you can get a feel for what the restaurant is like without me saying anything :)_ Sakura waited as Syaoran talked to the Maitre d'. There was always an open table when the most powerful man in Asia shows up.

She felt very underdressed when she looked around the five star restaurant. Syaoran kissed her cheek while whispering in her ear, "You are the loveliest thing in this restaurant." She laughed at him because she didn't believe him, but she loved that he said that to her. They were sat at a table next to the window which beheld a breathtaking view of the sea.

"Sy…Xiao Lang its wonderful here, thank you for taking me." She smiled warmly.

"Don't worry about it, besides I would go anywhere just so that I could sit across from you and stare at you like a stalker, and be mistaken for a single man on a date." He winked at her, and she laughed.

"You are hopeless" she said in Chinese. The waiter arrived to take their choices Syaoran realized he hadn't helped Sakura with the menu. He was about to ask for some more time but she answered the man's question with her choices. He was pleasantly surprised. He told the waitor his choices as well.

"I am taking a class on conversational Chinese." He smiled but felt that he had forced her to do this with his hurtful words. "I needed to learn the language of the place where I will be making my home."

They decided to gaze outside and talk quietly between themselves. Sakura excused herself after lunch to use the ladies room. She did not know a man was following her. Just as she was about to enter the ladies room door, a hurtful hand snatched her wrist.

"Hello Sakura." She looked up into the man's ice blue eyes.

"JJ…Junji." She stuttered, she felt fear swelling over her in a wave. Oh dear god he was going to do something horrible to her again. She started shaking.

"That's right babe, it took ages for me to find you. But now I know everything about you again. I know where you live and where your work is. Your pretty boy boyfriend can't help you. I told you I would always have you. However, I can see you having been whoring out to other men, how typical. Once a slut always a slut."

She gasped with fear and outrage. She felt powerless. She felt that any minute she would burst into tears. She felt Syaoran's arm lock around her waist. She stared up at him. Her eyes were wide with fear and he noticed the bruise starting on her wrist. "Is he bothering you honey?" For once in her life she felt absolutely safe being there with him. She felt the intense fear leaving her body just because he was beside her. She mustered some courage and nodded.

"I don't take kindly to anyone touching Sakura, especially in an unfriendly way. For once in my life I am going to do the right thing and walk away. But if I see you in a dark alley you best pray to god to save you, because that is the only chance you have of escaping me. If I see you anywhere near her again you will breathe your last." He said this slowly and quietly so that only their little group could hear him. He turned away from Junji's taunts and held Sakura against him to provide some kind of comfort. She snuggled deeper into his arm blocking out the things her abusive ex-boyfriend was saying. She saw Syaoran make a gesture with his hands, and three men in suits walked passed him briskly.

"Who are they?"

"Those are my bodyguards, they will handle the matter." He still felt the pure ice flowing from his veins. He remembered sitting at the table watching her make her way to the bathroom. He froze when a man started harassing her. Deep down for Sakura to be that scared of anyone, he knew it was Junji; the man who had done unspeakable things to her. He had raped her, and beat her….His hand unconsciously tightened around her arm.

She inhaled sharply and said "Syaoran you are hurting me." She said it small but loud enough so he could hear. He came out of his dark thoughts and stopped in the middle of the side walk. He looked aghast. He kisses her arm and her wrist where she was hurt. He pulled her into a hug in the middle of the sidewalk with people moving all around them. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He kept saying it over and over again. "Stop saying your sorry Syaoran its ok."

He wordlessly turned them back towards the office. He silently let them ride up the elevator but before she could move to her office he steered her towards his own. Sakura was coming a part at the seams after the incident with Junji. Now that she was safe, all she wanted to do was cry and be glad she made it out with no harm done to her. He sat himself on the couch and sat her in his lap. His arms went around her and he held her. The experience was non-sexual and exactly what she needed. "It's ok let it out, there is nothing wrong with crying." She was amazed not only did she not know she was crying but she was here sharing a real moment with Syaoran. He wasn't kissing her senseless he was just holding her while she cried. If she was asked at what moment she fell in love with him, she would have said this one. Syaoran was her dream man. He was bratty just like any man could be, but he was so gentle and caring. He made her feel things she didn't know existed. She faced up to the moment that she knew she might possibly be in love with him. He didn't cause a scene at the restaurant like he most likely wanted to. He was very protective of Sakura and she loved it. She was so happy she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

Once she stopped crying he realized that she was very tired from the emotional strain. "Honey, Let's play hooky and take a nap on this couch together." He thought for sure she would refuse him and be prickly about being near him. She surprised him and nodded. He laid back on the couch with his arms around her waist to secure her. She snuggled into his neck and he went to sleep with the scent from her hair in his nostrils.

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

_I know I know, I am a horrible author. I used to be a regular updater but I can't seem to whip the chapters out as fast anymore. There seems to be only a certain direction this story can go in and my fingers don't seem to move by themselves anymore, but I will sincerely apologize for my impossibly late update. I hope you enjoyed this. please respond with ANY comments you have. I also encourage ideas!_

_For now Ja ne,_

_Amanda_


	14. Operation:MOVE OUT

Alright guys, I know it has been awhile but I just got a new boyfriend, so… unfortunately for you my story telling took a back seat. I am trying to get back in the habit of updating though. Please, please, please review so I know where you guys want this story to go because this is about what you want to read not my random musings.

Last Chapter…

Once she stopped crying he realized that she was very tired from the emotional strain. "Honey, Let's play hooky and take a nap on this couch together." He thought for sure she would refuse him and be prickly about being near him. She surprised him and nodded. He laid back on the couch with his arms around her waist to secure her. She snuggled into his neck and he went to sleep with the scent from her hair in his nostrils.

Of course someone had to invade their peaceful sanctuary. That someone was Eriol. Eriol opened the door with astonishment. He had knocked but no one had answered. He had been bringing some papers to Syaoran and was just going to leave them on his desk. Eriol had been under the impression that Syaoran was not in the room since he did not answer the knock. Here was Eriol staring at the two people on Syaoran's couch. Syaoran and Sakura were curled up sleeping like lovers on said couch.

Eriol was aware that Syaoran and Sakura have feelings for each other, but knowing Sakura as he did he didn't know Syaoran had gotten this comfortable with her. Syaoran was smiling in his sleep; one of the first smiles Eriol had seen in a long while.

Since Syaoran was the only boy in his family, it was naturally assumed he would want to take over the responsibilities of the Li Corp. Anytime his position was in jeopardy, Syaoran mainly complained about how hard he had worked to obtain it. Syaoran had never expressed a genuine interest to be the "glue" that held the corporation together. Eriol had long ago come to suspect that Syaoran's mishaps in the tabloids were like an adult way of a child acting out.

Eriol Sighed deeply, he knew he couldn't turn around and just walk out as if he had seen nothing. He decided to slam the door. His reasoning said they weren't supposed to be sleeping anyways. Syaoran popped his eyes open instantly alert and annoyed. Sakura stretched a little and snuggled deeper into Syaoran; all that racket and she didn't make a move. Syaoran picked her up off of him to settle her back onto the couch. Syaoran next, made a motion to Eriol indicating they leave the room.

They shut the door and upon seeing Syaoran's disapproving secretary decided to go back to Eriol's office. "I'm going to overlook the fact that you woke me up and came through my door while it was closed. However, I need a favor."

Eriol seemed agitated by the request, ":I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Just shut up and listen for a second. Junji is back in the picture and stalking Sakura. He knows where she lives and that puts Tomoyo in danger as well," Eriol looked rather fierce at that moment waiting for him to continue. "So I was thinking that you could let Tomoyo stay with you because I don't trust you with Sakura, but I need some advice on how to get her to move in with me."

Eriol nearly fell over in laughter. He showed no outward signs that he though this was a little funny. He couldn't believe Syaoran hadn't figured out that Eriol and Sakura were just friends. He was surprised though that Syaoran had asked for his advice, if not somewhat pleased.

"Sakura is a very reasonable person considering she is an accountant. Think up the reasons she should stay with you like…one might be that her brother is gone home now and you can protect her better than anybody else." Eriol could see the wheels turning in Syaoran's head.

"I want Tomoyo settled into your apartment ASAP." With this command delivered he marched back to his office and stuck his tongue out at his nosy secretary before walking back in. He made sure he threw the lock this time.

He went next to the couch on his knees so that he was slightly looking down on Sakura. "Time to awake sleeping beauty" he muttered to himself. He pressed his lips to hers expecting some sort of reaction, like a shove off or something. Instead she threaded her fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss. When she pried herself away she whispered his name and slowly opened her eyes with a flutter. She didn't seemed surprised that he was even there. She looked like she wanted to make use of the couch in a way that it had not been used before. She tried to tug him back down to her but he protested.

"Sakura."

"What? You started it!"

"Well I wanted to wake you romantically."

"I'm sorry I wanted to get a bit more romantic," she said dryly.

He laughed, "It's not that I don't like our office encounters, but I need to have a serious discussion with you."

She knew this would be about Junji and didn't like it one bit. She crossed her arms and jumped to conclusions. "What? Now that you know I have a psycho ex-boyfriend you don't want the hassle?"

"Wow! I love how you worked that one out. You are jumping to the wrong assumption. Personally, I would like to kill him, but even the great Xaio Lang Li can't get away with that. I think? Anyways, since I don't have to stress to you how psycho your ex-boyfriend is, this means you know that you are in danger?"

"Yes." One word said everything. She was trying to play it cool but inside she was terrified of what might happen.

"And your brother has gone back to Japan?"

"Yes."

"Good, then you should understand why I won't take no for an answer because you are moving in with me, today." His tone had brooked no argument. Beiung the independent woman Sakura was, she could still appreciate the solidness of a man.

"What about Tomoyo?"

"She has been taken care of, to make yourself feel comfortable with the arrangements you can have your own room and space.

She nodded but said, "I agree with your reasoning but I don't like the feeling that you are arranging my life for me."

He was astonished that the whole thing had happened much, much too easily. "This at least gives me a very valid excuse to get you to live with me without going through the normal dating rubric." She rolled her eyes at him. He knew that he couldn't jump up and down without telling her, just how happy he was. He kissed her forehead to give his business like statements a bit more of a personal touch.

He went over to his desk to use the phone. "Norman, this is Syaoran Li I need you to go to Kinomoto's residence and in the pale blue room, bring out all the personal belongings and put them in my apartment in the Forbes room. Yes, Yes very good, oh and Norman, tighten Security to Purple, yes that's right purple! Thanks." He hung up satisfied.

Sakura was a little perplexed. "How do you know which room is mine?"

"I brought you home the morning before the ball. You were sleeping when I put you in bed."

There was an awkward pause before she muttered "Oh."

"Are you weirded out by that?"

"No, it's just…well when I'm sleeping I'm pretty much dead to the world and if you were anyone else…errr….something bad might have happened."

He walked over to her sitting on the couch. She was staring at the floor with an odd fascination. "I'm here to protect you always, for as long as you will let me." He kissed her forehead. "It's probably about time we got you settled in anyways."

_Jaded leaves apartment complex…_

There was a knock that sounded on her door, at an odd hour. She usually wasn't disturbed for at least another 2 hours. She set down her pencil and got up to stretch. She thought about not answering the door all together. She sighed and made her way through the crowded living room. She glanced in the peep hole and nearly fell over.

She whipped open the door and jumped on the person on the other side.

"ERIOL!!!!!"

"Hi," he said lamely looking at the girl latched onto him Nakuru style.

She was set down on the floor, on her feet again blushing somewhat. "Err sorry, but what are you doing here? How did you get away from the office so soon?"

"Whoa slow down, as much as I would like to tell you I have something romantic planned, I am actually here on official business from Syaoran."

"Oh this ought to be interesting, are you breaking up with me now on his orders. Kami-san this is unbelievable…" She was starting to walk back into the apartment to shut the door in his face. She felt the tears rising and needed to get away before he saw them.

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't you think you're a little paranoid…what's wrong honey? Baby don't cry! I was coming to have you move in with me. Oh no don't cry!! Stupid Syaoran! I knew I wouldn't be able to do this right, I'm such an idiot…"

He hugged her close to him and tried to think up the perfect words to make it all better. Unlike normal Mr. Smooth never really knew how to handle Tomoyo. He always seemed to be floundering. One look in her pretty lavender eyes and he drowned. The drowning caused him to say stupid things.

"I'm sorry Eriol I just know how much you love that cousin of yours, and I didn't know if you would do _anything_ to please him. I guess I am paranoid. DID YOU JUST SAY MOVE IN WITH YOU?????"

Tomoyo shot out of his arms and raced into her room. He quickly followed to make sure she was alright. He saw her throwing things out of her closet at the speed of light.

"Um Tomoyo you won't need to many things, its not forever you know."

The clothing stopped its rapid movement. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

He could tell she was angry. "Err well… you see Sakura and Syaoran ran into Junji today and he is threatening you guys again and syaoran and I decided that you guys staying with us would be the best solution…"

"SO YOU DON"T WANT ME TO MOVE IN WITH YOU, YOU ARE JUST DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU WANT TO BE NOBLE," She was screeching and causing him to believe this was going a lot worse than usual.

He was saved when someone knocked on the door. Tomoyo immediately wrenched it open to see a bunch of guys heading for Sakura's room. She didn't even care at the moment that she had no idea what was going on she was going back to yell at him some more.

He was looking rather coolly at her while he was sitting on her bed. "Are you finished yet?"

"not even close."

"What exactly is your problem?"

"You and that jackass of a cousin of yours has cooked up this plan to keep us 'safe' like we are both weak women. Well I have something to tell you buster…" She had been poking him in the chest angrily. He shut her up by pulling her onto his lap and kissing her hard and fast.

"Now you listen to me. If I didn't give a damn about you like you seem to be thinking, nothing Syaoran said to me would make me doing anything I wasn't very willing to do. If you haven't noticed we don't get on to well. SO…I definitely don't give a flying fuck about your sentiments right now. I care enough about you to act like an asshole and drag you to my apartment. You have 30 minutes to pack anything and everything you want. I'm warning you Tomoyo if you are not ready when I come back from my walk I will forcefully move you!" He left the apartment with a slam of the door.

She was just laying there on her bed aghast. Eriol was not violent or angry, but he certainly just unleashed on her. He was probably right they did need a little help in the protection department; but he was acting completely out of character…She stopped. The old saying came back to her, _"people do stupid things when they are in love…"_


	15. Time to move in

Syaoran had not let go of her, he had somehow found a way to touch her all the way to the apartment complex. He also wouldn't let her out of his sight. She secretly hoped he didn't intend to visit the ladies room with her. He held her hand all the way up to the building where there was a long line waiting to enter the building.

"Syao what is happening?"

"The building has went on lockdown."

"Is that necessary?"

"Your safety and everyone in this building is."

"I can't believe there is a line." Syaoran looked left and then right. He pulled Sakura around the building.

"Syaoran, where are we going?"

"I am finding my private entrance."

"If it's only yours you should know where it is."

"The point of keeping it private is to not use it regularly." He seemed irritated because he didn't have the exact location of the secret entrance pin pointed. "Ah-ha!" He pulled on a light which made a creaking noise before opening a secret wall. He stepped through and helped her in.

"Err.. Syaoran" he was pulling her down a dark hallway.

"hmmnn?"

"It's really dark down here."

"Yes it appears so."

"Do you think there is a light switch we missed?" He noticed her close proximity and put the puzzle together.

"Your not scared of the dark are you?"

"Of course not I'm not a kid anymore."

"I can make you not afraid of the dark."

"REALLY!... I mean why would I need that.'

"Oh I think you need a good many things Sakura."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"I was trying to be suggestive."

"I realize that part, are you sure there is no light in here?"

"I'm sure, now stop for a second."

He grabbed her hand and leaned forward to press a button. They were in an elevator, and it was moving upward in the dark.

"Why exactly are we in the dark."

"One I see better in the dark because of my night martial arts training and the idea of a secret entrance is to keep it a secret. My way of keeping a secret is to have no power running to my secret entrance; I built a type of dumbwaiter system that runs on battery. So in the blueprints this is not recorded."

She didn't have anything to say to this she was just amazed by the intelligence that he had. The elevator stopped moving. Syaoran pulled a lever to secure the lift. He ushered her forward to a wall. He through some locks forward and swung open a wall. He stepped forward and waited to the side so she could move into the lighted room. She squinted into the light and stepped through. He closed the wall and used a switch to lock the wall back in place.

"That just blew my mind."

"thanks, I think I suppose it's time for the tour."

He ushered her through the different sitting and dining areas (think huge luxurious apartment with everything your heart desires) to stop in front of a closed door.

"This will be your room, my room…he gestured to door at the end of the hallway…is over there. I will leave you to examine your surroundings. Do you want to go to my mother's still, because I would completely understand if you wanted to cancel."

"No Syaoran a promise is a promise. Besides she has not seen a side of me that I want her to carry around forever." She scowled remembering how she had through a glass of champagne in Syaoran's face.

"Alright I will probably come to collect you in an hour and a half. I am rather embarrassed by this but usually dinner at my mother's is a formal tense affair, err you might want to change your clothes." He said this and quickly moved away to avoid any more conversation. He went in to his room for a quick nap.

Tomoyo was grumpily sitting on her couch with a few bags waiting around her on the floor. She drummed her fingers on the side table. 'If he was so worried about my safety why hasn't he come back yet?' 'How long does it take to go for a walk anyway?'

10 seconds later while Tomoyo was musing, the door opened without a knock and there stood a grim Eriol. He was prepared again for a showdown but seeing she had a few bags packed he relaxed a little. "Are you ready to go, love?"

She nodded as her only reply. So it was apparent to him that she wasn't going to be speaking to him anytime soon. "How long do you plan on being angry?" She was picking up her bags and didn't notice he was right behind her.

"As long as I feel necessary" she said shortly.

"Well then I suppose I should give you an extra reason to be mad at me." He placed his hands on her hips to turn her around to face him. She gasped at his quick movement. She found herself pressed against his body. Without time to think about her predicament he fused his mouth over hers. He held her tighter to him when she tried to struggle. She tried resisting him but it became a battle of wills and Tomoyo had always known that she would never be able to hold up barriers against him. She opened her mouth and kissed him back.

As the two became more passionate, Eriol grabbed her butt and pressed her against his growing erection. He realized what he was doing and pulled away so fast Tomoyo nearly lost her balance. They were both breathing hard and staring at each other. Eriol apology was stuck in his throat. Tomoyo seeing he was upset about what he had done softened her attitude. "I'm not fragile you know?" She beamed at him.

He was nervous and wanted something to occupy his time. He started picking up her bags and moved quickly out the door. She giggled and carried her bags following him.

_In the Penthouse…_

Syaoran said he would be here over ten minutes ago. What the hell is he doing? I am already dressed to the nines waiting for him. I figured a black cocktail dress and heels would suffice. I couldn't stand it anymore, I knocked softly on his door and received no answer. I peek around the door to see him lying on his bed in only his underwear. I walked purposefully to where he was laying. I poked him in the chest. He rolled over and hugged his pillow.

"SYAORAN!!!!!!"

He jumped a good foot off the bed. He saw her staring at him and panicked. He pulled a cover over him. "What are you doing" She nearly laughed the great business Tycoon is shy.

"We are supposed to be at your mother's."

His head swiveled to the clock, "Oh shit" he dove off the bed and ran into his closet. He through a pair of slacks and grabbed a white button shirt. She could hear him running around at a frantic pace. He through his arms through his shirt and grabbed a tie. He ran back into the room. He sprinted past her out the door. "Come on Sakura we are going to be late!"

He was out in the car by the time she managed to make it to the parking garage. She got in and he promptly slammed the car in gear. She had never watched someone navigate traffic at such a crazy pace. She thought she was about to die. The determination on his face told her clearly not to mention anything.

They squealed into the Li mansion driveway. He was running toward the door when she managed to get out of the car and shout his name. He finally stopped. She walked up to him and calmly buttoned his shirt and proceeded to make his tie. She admired her handiwork and stroked his cheek "You're so cute Syaoran." He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you how beautiful you look tonight." He kissed her sweetly. It was a lingering kiss that both knew they couldn't explore further. He held her hand and walked into the Li mansion. They were directed to the dining hall where everyone was sitting in complete silence waiting for their arrival.

Yelan was the first to speak. "Why are you Late Xiao Lang Li?"

He gulped, this dinner was definitely going to be a tense affair.

Sorry about the wait. I know you like my stories I just seem to be having a hard time making myself sit down long enough to do an adequate job. I am patiently awaiting reveiws with suggestions. For those of you who know how exactly do you get a line to stay in the story form?


	16. Dinner with Yelan Li

Last Chapter…

Yelan was the first to speak. "Why are you Late Xiao Lang Li?"

He gulped; this dinner was definitely going to be a tense affair.

"I know Mother…" Syaoran started and trailed off as Yelan swung her face to their guest.

"Hello Sakura, why exactly are you two late? Tell me, only if the explanation is appropriate for polite dinner conversation."

Sakura automatically went red with embarrassment. If anything Yelan was proper and yet frank. Sakura played out the scene in her mind:

"_Well you see Yelan, I had to wake Syaoran up from a nap. It was very hard…"_

"_XIAO LANG, LEADERS OF THE LI CLAN DO NOT TAKE NAPS!"_

"_I was tired; I have a lot of responsibility…"_

"_DO I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF, DO YOU WANT TO MAKE THE CLAN LOOK LIKE A DISGRACE? NAPS SHOW THAT YOU HAVE A WEAKNESS!"_

"_But if I don't get enough sleep my health…"_

"_NO NAPS!!!"_

"_SO IF I DIE…"_

The dreamscape left her head as Syaoran passed a hand in front of her face.

"Well Yelan, I was taking a very long time getting ready, and Syaoran had to drag me out kicking and screaming because of our tardiness." She took the blame because she could anticipate Syaoran getting a scolding. Yelan was the type of lady that you never, ever undermine her rules, it was passably acceptable because, Sakura didn't have the same knowledge of the rules as the Li family.

Syaoran automatically smiled at her in thanks.

"I see," Yelan said as they took their seats.

Syaoran found her hand under the table and grasped it. The four Li sisters were staring intently at her. Everyone was waiting for her to start the conversation. Syaoran was playing with her fingers, caressing slowly to drag a reaction out of her.

Her thoughts seemed to be jumbled before she flew out with, "So does everyone live here except Syaoran." His name came out slightly trembled because of the motion against her fingers and wrist. He smiled wickedly at her. She couldn't believe he would do this as a family dinner. She was almost stupid enough to ask if it was hot in the room.

"XIAO LANG LEAVE THE POOR GIRL ALONE, SHE IS GOING TO START STUTTERING IN A MINUTE! Syaoran turned 14 shades red, but kept her hand in an affectionate matter instead of sexual, and sat rigidly in the chair. The Li sisters snickered at their brother and he turned even redder. "Sorry dear, no, only I live in this house by myself. The girls are all married; we just have one last Li to get out of the nest." Yelan looked pointedly at Syaoran who pretended not to hear her.

Sakura thought she was going to die on the spot. She had never been so embarrassed in her whole life. Yelan was not disgusted as she would have thought, however, she was preening over the attention he was giving Sakura.

"So Sakura how are you finding the apartments in the complex?"

Without thinking, "Oh Syaoran's is very nice, I think it's too big but I will get used to it." She realized that all the Li's were now sitting up straighter and staring intently at her. "KAWAII!!!!" The four Li sisters screamed around her. She wasn't sure she could hear anymore. They looked like they were going to jump her across the table and suffocate her.

Yelan shot the girls a look and they quieted down, but were nearly sitting in Sakura's lap thinking they might possibly miss something. Yelan coughed, "I wasn't aware you and Syaoran were living together."

It dawned on her what kind of information she had just given out. She really wished she could dissolve into a puddle on the carpet. "ERRR…" She desperately looked at Syaoran for support. He smiled at her. He didn't seem angry. He seemed too pleased with himself.

He jumped in quickly, "Well you see Tomoyo and Sakura had a little falling out, and I thought why not let them cool off a little so I am letting Sakura have the use of the spare room."

He was pleased with his story. He didn't think it would be any of his mother's business to know about Junji. She would freak out and make sure they went home with 10 bodyguards. He needed to prove to Sakura that she was safe with him.

"So this isn't a permanent situation?" She was looking at him intently, speaking to him that this didn't work towards their agreement.

"Actually I am trying to formulate a plan to get her to stay on a permanent basis." He lapsed into Chinese but she understood him perfectly, and turned her head to look at him sharply. He picked up her hand and kissed it, never taking his eyes off her. "Wei, I think we will take those dinner dishes now." He never took his eyes off her while saying this. She shivered involuntary as the Li sisters sighed acknowledging the romantic scene. His mother was smiling so brightly, so no one would notice the misting of her eyes. Her son had indeed fallen into her trap specially designed for him. She knew that he wasn't seeing Kinomoto Sakura because of their agreement; he had fallen in love with her.

They ate dinner in mostly silence and had dessert with only a few embarrassing comments. Sakura couldn't wait to get out of there, but the Li sisters pulled her into their room to have "girl talk" and Syaoran and his mother went into the study to talk privately.

"Xiao Lang how are things going between the two of you."

"Things are just fine mother."

"I think you are getting attached."

He just smiled and his thoughts had already trailed off in space.

"I think I will be hearing wedding bells soon."

…. "WHAT!?"

"Well Xiao Lang it's not like you don't like her."

"But…But…" He sputtered.

"Do you really want her to run off with another man, possibly an old boyfriend."

His thoughts steered to Junji, and he flew into a fit. He stood up very abruptly, "Absolutely not! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" He strode out of the room like he was going to glue himself to her. Yelan stared in awe, yes he was definitely hooked. She smiled and poured herself a celebratory drink, and mused about how long it would be now.

He stepped up to the media room and went in without knocking. There were peals of laughter that were almost deafening inside. He ran over to the TV and stood in front of it. "Fanren, what do you think your watching?"

"Now Xaio Lang we are just showing Sakura you singing in the school choir in 5th grade." That caterwauling on the screen was none other than the Li heir trying to sing. He pushed the power button and the silence was a welcome retreat.

"It's time to go home now Sakura."

"But Syao, I was having fun watching you perform."

"Let's go home darling and we can have our own fun," he said silkily.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura flushed red and stammered. The Li sisters giggled.

He chuckled and steered her towards the door. "Time to go, Love"'

He settled her into the car and drove away.

They walked into the lobby of the apartment complex. Syaoran was whistling and swinging her hand as they walked towards the elevator together. Syaoran was waiting patiently for the numbers to move down to their floor. He noticed Sakura was watching him shyly. He turned and became mesmerized by her emerald gaze. He started when the elevator tinged. Before they stepped in they were drawn to the occupants.

The woman in the mans arms giggled. He was kissing her neck. "Eriol you are so naughty."

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Eriol I would like to get in, could you get out?"

"TOMOYO!" Sakura screeched. The couple in the elevator started at the voices.

They appeared embarrassed and hustled out of the elevator. Sakura didn't say a word as she watched her friend scurry out the door. She was thinking deeply about why she hadn't noticed the couple dating. She must be ridiculously oblivious to have missed this one, all the clues were there.

Syaoran was lost in his own thoughts. That Hiiragizawa, he thinks he's so smooth. Less than 24 hours in his house and he was seducing the poor girl. This was exactly the reason that Sakura did not stay with Eriol. He was inwardly fuming. It didn't help that Sakura hadn't said a word since she had seen them. I hope she doesn't have feelings for that bastard. However, he might have had a hell of an idea…

He gathered a surprised Sakura into his arms. He kissed the side of her earlobe moving down her neck. Her head lolled to the side to give him better contact. He moved the strap of her dress aside and delicately kissed her shoulder. She was trembling and gripping his shoulders. "Syaorannnn"

"mmm?" He kissed her collarbone moving toward her breasts.

She yanked him up to kiss him fiercely. He plastered her against the wall in response. He slowed down in his brain. "Sakura I want you"

"Oh Syaoran" She wrapped her arms around him. The elevator tinged for their stop. They shakily stepped out of the elevator. They were breathing intensely.

He turned to her once they were by her door. "Sakura I don't want you to think I brought you for the purpose of invading your privacy. I want you to come to me, not the other way around. Then I will know you're ready." He left her in the hallway staring after him.

It looked like a sleepless night for both of them.


	17. An Intruder

He Left her in the hallway staring after him. It looked like a sleepless night for the both of them.

_Latest Chapter_

She awoke to someone pushing her awake. Syaoran was trying to push her out of bed. She was trying to shove him off and turn over.

"Oh No you don't," he said.

He managed to scoop her up and place her in the bathroom. "Sakura, we need to be to work as soon as you are done with this shower. Hey, Hey, Get in as soon as I close this door."

She looked at him through sleepy eyes.

He closed the door loudly to snap her awake.

_A little later…_

She breezed into her own office, and Syaoran had been called away while walking to his by Meiling. She was talking rapidly about the conference that was supposed to take place later in the day. It had been rescheduled twice now, so he had to have it today or reporters would think he was hiding something.

Sakura unlocked her office door, and turned the light on. As she started to walk towards her desk she noticed a small white box, with a red bow on top of it. She picked up the palm size box thoughtfully.

Why was there a gift on her desk? She searched for a card, and came up with one lying under the gift, itself. It was a tiffany's heart charm bracelet. In the heart her name was engraved and it had an emerald above it. She was touched by the gift; it was beautiful.

The Tiffany's logo on the box told of expensiveness, and taste. However, when she picked up the card she almost cried, from distress. "From your secret admirer."

This would be exactly the type of game Junji would play with her. She threw it back in the box and pushed it off her desk. It landed carelessly on the floor. Her motto for the moment was "out of sight, out of mind."

She kept working while ignoring the upsetting box. The out of sight, out of mind thing, wasn't working so well. Syaoran stole into the room looking slightly hassled.

"I have been briefed by Meiling about this conference today. It will be mostly questions about our relationship. I hate to ask you this, but would you consider accompanying me. You seemed pretty good with my mother yesterday. I could use a little of your saving on this."

"Hai, I will be coming with you at 2, I don't know...hey what are you doing with that?"

Syaoran had picked up the box lying haphazardly on the floor. His expression was unreadable. Sakura nearly panicked feeling guilty for some strange reason. She couldn't understand why it felt she was hiding something from him she knew he had a jealous disposition, she started to ramble.

"I don't know, erm what that is, it was on my desk this morning. I don't know who this secret admirer is. I was going to tell you at lunch today, I swear. I don't even want the thing , I…"

"What do you mean you don't want it? It's very beautiful."

"Yes, well I think Junji sent it to me."

His head snapped up no longer looking at the bracelet. "I do not think he would send this to you. He is the kind of person that wouldn't spend this kind of money on you; in fact… did you ever receive a gift from him while you were together?"

"Well no. not exactly but…"

"Sakura this is from someone who has a lot of money, and admires you, what can it hurt to wear it. I don't think that it's a gift from him. I wouldn't be worried about this; I will always be here to protect you."

"Well I guess…"

Syaoran did not need any more encouragement. He picked up the bracelet and placed it on her wrist. He had trouble with the clasp because it was so delicate and his bigger fingers were having trouble with it. Li Syaoran was not to be foiled by a bracelet. He finally succeeded with a smile on his face. She brightened seeing herself wear the lovely bracelet.

She didn't understand why he didn't throw a huge fit of jealousy; it would have been totally understandable. He seemed at ease, like his girlfriend getting a gift from an unknown man was completely normal. She was suspicious of his attitude. Maybe he was secure in the fact that he could stave off another man's attention. He definitely could do that with looks alone. Sakura was not worried by the other man now that she thought more about the gift. She had no reason to want another man's attention, Syaoran was enough for her.

He kissed the patch of skin above the bracelet and departed. She mused about his behavior for the rest of the day. Something told her he had a very good idea of where the bracelet had come from, she would keep quiet about her own thoughts until he revealed his source.

After eating lunch and going about their normal business. Sakura got held up with some figures. She and Eriol were going over something, they both deemed to be highly important. He had however noticed a bit of a strain between the two of them. He grinned; Eriol was in hot water with her. There is no chance he will be stealing her from under his nose anytime soon.

He approached the conference room, where Meiling was waiting for him. She saw him smiling. "Oh good your semi-happy, you will need that," she stated cryptically. She shoved him through the door, as cameras flashed.

He cleared his throat as he walked up to the podium. He made a little speech in the rise of stocks and extra money that would be added on the books. He stopped for question time. Reporters went wild shouting his name. He pointed to one and the questions started.

"Mr. Li is your relationship with your company's finance director contributing to the rise in stocks."

"Well, Sakura and I have been dating steadily for about a month now, and I don't seem to commit as many scandals (a few chuckles were heard as he paused to smile.) So, I think my solid relationship contributes to how the stockholders feel about the worth of me as head of this company." He pointed to the next reporter.

"Sir, can you tell us how you met the elusive model of Daidouji fashions?"

"Excuse me?"

The reporter held up a magazine. Syaoran gestured to have it brought forward. He glanced at the pages, noticing that this girl was exactly like Sakura when she played up her looks. He was reading the article a bit as she stepped through the door. She stopped and her mouth became an "O" as she saw herself on the front cover of the magazine. She looked at him, and he seemed rather angry. She found the inner courage to step into the room. She stepped up to the podium and the flashes grew intense. She looked at Syaoran he hadn't moved from his spot. He looked at her and grasped her hand gently. She knew he was angry, but together they formed a picture of unity at the podium.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura, I am 25 and also I sometimes model for my friend Tomoyo, owner of Daidouji Fashions. This magazine here was taken about 2 and ½ months ago before Li-sama had ever met me. I am the Finance director for the company here in Hong Kong. I lead a life similar to your own other than dating the Li clan heir." A few reporters laughed, and Syaoran's smile was strained.

"Miss Kinomoto, please over here."

"yes, you in the purple."

"Miss I would like to know why you don't pursue your modeling career?"

"I believe this interview is about Syaoran and the company, not my personal life, however, I only model when my friend is in a bind. I do not like life in the limelight. Dating Syaoran is about the only fame I am planning to endure, so can we please direct the questions back to Mr. Li?"

"Li-San, Li-san, over here." The reporters went wild again.

"Can you tell us what this new development will do to your relationship with Miss Kinomoto?"

"Sakura and I will have differences just like every other couple; we are supposed to learn something new every day about each other. I do not foresee any major conflict over her hobby." He kissed the hand he was holding.

"Li-san do we hear wedding bells ringing?"

Syaoran flushed will embarrassment and anger. "I do not think our relationship has reached that stage of discussion or commitment yet."

"Li-san can you explain the ball incident that happened two weeks ago where Miss Kinomoto threw a glass of champagne in your face?"

"I think that this interview is over. I have very important things to oversee. Good day to you all." Syaoran left the room in a rage dragging Sakura with him. Meiling darted away fearing a steaming Syaoran. Syaoran went to his office with Sakura and paced the whole entire time.

"Syaoran I think…"

"Not now Sakura, I am going to regret anything that happens in the next 30 minutes if either one of us says anything."

She was not encountering her gentle Xiao Lang right now. "XIAO LANG LI sit down!"

Sakura screeched at him. She knew any type of rational behavior would be wasted on him at this point. He wordlessly complied but was very unhappy about it.

Sakura slid behind him on the couch to give him a neck massage. It was impersonal at the moment because she was wired with tension as well. She was thinking about his reaction to finding out she modeled for Tomoyo. She sat behind him to knead out the tension.

He was enjoying the treatment but noticed she was doing nothing more than she would for a stranger in need. He missed her lightness of touch. "I'm sorry Sakura."

She seemed baffled by this. "Why are you sorry, you haven't said anything I should take offense to yet."

He grinned. "Well save this apology up for when I do something stupid." He took in a deep breath before beginning again. "You know I was a little shocked to find out you model for Tomoyo. I don't want to see cranky but I don't really want other people to see you, the way I only wish to see you. I especially don't like knowing that Eriol took these pictures. You know I don't like the fact that you two are very close, but I deal with it so that you won't find my behavior unforgivable." He makes his little speech and starts to pace again.

In my area of expertise, honestly, I have no idea what to do with him. I walk out of the room to give him time to brood, and myself time to figure out what to do with him.

It's now 4 o'clock and I know we have to go home together. I stand in the hallway leading up to his office, luckily, I am out of sight from his nasty secretary. Some day I am going to come up with something good to stuff in her face, so she will accept that I am up to her standards as a human being. Most people wouldn't care about one person's acceptance, but the harder the challenge the more likely I am to run towards it. In fact, there is absolutely no reason why I should be cowering in the hallway waiting. Sakura marched up to his door but was stopped by his secretary.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Li?"

Sakura wanted to ask when she had ever needed an appointment but decided this was not the best course of action. "Oh did you want to ring Mr. Li instead for me to let him know I am ready to leave." Her voice was sugary sweet, and she played up the sweetness to drive the old bat nuts.

"Why do you think he would care?"

"Oh didn't you know that we are living together?"

"Oh my, I have never met a girl so willing to talk to me about her sinful lifestyle." Sakura's face burned with anger. Her eye twitched in restraint.

"Oh it can't be that unforgiving since Yelan gave her blessing to the arrangement." Score one for me prissy lady. The secretary clamped her mouth shut hard and grimaced. She hit the button on the intercom unnecessarily hard. "Mr. Li, Kinomoto Sakura is here to see you."

"Well, why didn't you let her in?" Syaoran sounded annoyed to be interrupted by such a stupid thing.

"Right away sir." The secretary swiveled back to her work without another word.

Sakura opened the door to see Syaoran hassled by something that came from the fax machine.

"Is something the matter?"

"Not something I can't fix at home, are you ready?" he grabbed his jacket and car keys. She nodded and they walked out together. She could feel the death stare from the secretary after they walked out. They arrived home in no particular exciting turn of events.

Syaoran opened the door and tossed his keys in a bowl by the door. "Do you want take-out tonight?"

"I can make something if you want."

Syaoran looked at her quickly. She was still standing by the door. "Sakura there is no reason you aren't to act as if this is your home too. I personally want to curl up with you on the couch eating dim sum and watching TV."

She blushed at his thoughtful picture. She nodded, and took off her shoes and jacket while he went to order. They both changed their clothes while waiting for the delivery guy to arrive. Syaoran came out of his room with a strange necklace. He was wearing a similar one around his neck.

"Sakura, this will seem odd but, will you wear this for me as a sign of my protection of you?" She looked at him contemplatively.

"what is it supposed to be?"

"Well when you are wearing it and I am wearing the mate to it, we can always know the other is safe. When one of us is in trouble it will burn to alert the other person. It's old clan magic. I believe strongly in this, will you please wear it for me?"

She took the necklace without a second thought. This would make him more at ease then she would wear it no matter how silly it seemed to be. She was touched that he was concerned enough to think of it. She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. He grinned and went into his study to work on the problem he had accounted earlier.

When the delivery guy _finally_ came, Syaoran had fixed his dilemma, and sat with Sakura on the couch to eat their dinner. Syaoran had turned on the fireplace instead of the TV. They talked for hours getting truly acquainted with each other. She told him about growing up with Touya and her dad. He explained about his training the clan had put him through.

They stretched and got up to go to their different bedrooms. As much as he didn't want to admit this, 'I think I am falling in love with her'. He kissed her gently and reminded her that if she needed anything he was right down the hall.

_In the middle of the night…_

Sakura woke to a hand being placed over her mouth. She was instantly awake and tamping now the urge to shriek. This person was not Syaoran. The hand pressed hard over mouth. "If you scream I will kill your pretty boyfriend and hurt you badly." With sickening dread she realized Junji had come to make her life hell again. This time, her fear was only for Syaoran and he was the reason she would endure any pain that Junji could inflict on her, because she knew there were more people than her family that would treat her like a precious treasure. No matter what happened to her Syaoran would find her.

Syaoran awoke to his chest burning. He felt that someone was touching him with a hot poker from the fire. He instantly jolted alert. SAKURA!!! He stealthily and silently made it to her room without making a sound. He felt the intruder's presence. He opened the door silently to reveal a man standing over a terrified Sakura. He was trying to remove her clothes, when Syaoran struck him in the back of the head. The man crumpled to the floor in a heap. Syaoran flicked on the light and pulled a shaking Sakura into his arms.

He took her out of the room. He called his bodyguards and building security to report an intrusion. He held and rocked Sakura as she cried on the couch with him. The guards took the man into custody. Hong Kong police showed up to take their statements and to assure them this intruder would be locked up. When the commotion died down and the police left, Syaoran was still comforting Sakura.

Syaoran got her semi-quieted down, and tried to take her back to that disgusting room. She cried again and he told her she would be sleeping with him, so that he could protect her. She didn't even think of protesting, she snuggled close to him in the bed. He held her close and sniffed her hair. Suddenly she kissed him as if she was dying with such desperation, that all he could do was hold on to her tightly. He managed to pull away and asked her what she thought she was doing.

She became hysterical, "I can…feeel…his…his hands on me still. The way he used to ….touch me….and …and force me…to…to...please Syaoran make it go away. Please make love to me, I want to know only you right now…please Syaoran" She sobbed brokenly and it tore at his heart.

"Honey, I am not sure…"

"PLEASE SYAO?" She sobbed. He nodded curtly and said, "I will make you forget him Sakura, if something doesn't feel right, or um you don't want to continue just let me know, but I can't make love to you when you are crying." She tried to stem the flow of tears.

He reached onto his bedside table for a tissue. He wiped her eyes delicately and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful. Don't cry Sakura." He picked up her arm. He kissed her fingers one by one, and slid his mouth across to her wrist. He placed a small soft kiss there and repeated this series of event to her other hand. She ached at his tenderness. There was desire, but also his gentle nature had taken over. He kissed upwards on both arms placing a wet kiss on her inner elbow.

He leaned over her and brushed his lips across her mouth, just a brush. He moved to her cheek and up her jaw line to lick her earlobe. He sucked gently and she moved her body against his. She gasped as he moved to her neck placing small wet, sucking kisses on her neck. Her breath picked up and started to become pitchy. It was music to his ears. He moved to her collarbone pacing gentle kisses. His hand came to the hem of her shirt. He stopped and looked at her to silently ask permission. She smiled, "I trust you Syaoran, always". She sat up slightly helping him remove her shirt. She tried to kiss him after they got her shirt off; he allowed only the barest brush of lips as he caressed her stomach. Every time she tried to deepen the kiss he wouldn't let her, only barest brush of lips. It was driving her insane. He was still leaning over her and she put her arms around his back. She kept trying to have him kiss her the way she wanted, she got slightly peeved and her nails sank into his bare back.

He bucked his hips against her. He loved her passionate nature. He chuckled knowing exactly what she wanted. If he gave in, he would not be able to love her like he had in dreams. His teeth gathered around her bra strap he pulled each strap down her arms. With more practice than she wanted to know about he unhooked the back and drew the lacy fabric off her. His breath hissed out. He made little kisses around each breast without touching her nipple. Each nipple had become hard as a little rock. She was moaning and moving against him, silently telling him of her want. She yanked him on top of her and pressed him into the area he had been toying with. He chuckled throatily.

He nipped lightly at her nipples. At more desperate urging he licked and sucked her needy flesh. Her hips ground upwards against his stomach and he growled. "We have all night, there is no need to hurry Sakura," he said smiling down at her. Her hands made it into his hair and pulled him to kiss him fiercely. Her tongue invaded his mouth telling him of her urgency. Her hips ground against him indicating that her patients were nearing the end. He kissed her with more passion than he knew he was capable of, their hips ground against each other playing on the rhythm they both desired.

His hands found there way into the waist band of her sleeping pants. He pulled down her pants and underwear. He caressed her inner thigh teasing her from not allowing his finger to the place they both wanted it to be. His teasing made her react in an unexpected way. She shoved down his sleeping pants and found he wasn't wearing anything else. She grasped his penis in her hand firmly. He pushed against her hand. He broke away from her and was panting. He placed both of her hands against the sheets. He nipped her belly and moved lower. "Syaorannnnn, I want…I want…oh what is happening to me?"

He needed no more urging he licked her where she needed him to. He sucked and licked between her vaginal lips. He sucked so hard that she nearly came. She was gasping, writhing, and reaching for it. He wouldn't let her go without him. He reared back and prayed for control. He moved away from her to take off his pants. He pulled off her pants and underwear all the way. He moved back over her in the best possible position for their coupling. He whispered reassuring words in her ears, that made her arch against him, he took advantage of her posture and held fast as he entered her. It was slow, it was torturous, and for the first time in her life it felt so right. He slid all the way into her; she was clamping him tight and rocking against him. She was starting to sob passionately. He withdrew and thrust a little harder. She was coming apart in his arms he could feel the first telltale signs. He stopped moving.

She couldn't understand what he was doing, she was pulling and sobbing. He stilled her movements by pinning her wrists above her head. He was sweating from the amount of restraint he was showing. He pulled out and slammed back into her. "Oh SYAO, god…again…again," she replied brokenly. Something in him snapped, He thruster faster and faster. He only had to make sure she made it first or else he would be a failure. She was clenching him tighter and tighter. "Oh …OH …OH SYAORANNNN!" He thrust once more and for the first time he drove home. Home was wherever Kinomoto Sakura was. He came so powerfully that he thought the earth had shaken. He collapsed on her. He kissed her cheek and noticed tears leaking form her eyes.

"Honey, What's wrong did I hurt you…Oh no I knew I would hurt you I went a little wild at the end. I'm sorry, I'm…why are you laughing?" She started cracking up.

"Syaoran, you are wonderful, and it…it was so beautiful…I…I didn't know it could be so beautiful." She kissed his cheek. They snuggled together exhaustedly under the covers. Sakura fell into peaceful dreams wrapped in Syaoran's arms and he stayed awake just relishing the peace he had never knownthat had settled over him. He had the feeling Sakura Kinomoto would be his happily ever after.

_No this is not the end, you dolts! I know its been a long while so I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. I think only about 5 or 6 more chapters are needed to wrap up this story, stay tuned I swear I haven't died._

_StoryTeller87_


	18. A bit of Romance

_Last Chapter…_

Sakura fell into peaceful dreams wrapped in Syaoran's arms and he stayed awake just relishing the peace he had never known that had settled over him. He had the feeling Sakura Kinomoto would be his happily ever after.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Syaoran woke up and stretched. He wasn't used to anyone sharing the same bed as him during the night. He had forgotten about Sakura, and unintentionally batted her in the head. He shot awake when she grumbled and rolled away from him. He looked at the clock and groaned. He didn't want to leave for work. He gathered her close to him and snuggled into her neck. "Sakura."

"mmmmn?" he kissed her neck to try to wake her up.

"Sakura it is time to get up for work." She hugged him closer to her in answer. He smiled in answer and fell back to sleep. His mobile woke him up a second time. He reached his hand over to his bedside table to bat away the annoying sound. He pulled it to his ear, "What!"

"Syaoran do you know what time it is?"

"Did it occur to you that I don't care?"

"The Ling Brothers are supposed to be here at 10 to meet with you and its already 9 here."

"Meiling, anyway to reschedule?"

"Syaoran!"

"Alright, alright I'll wake up Sakura and we will be there as soon as we get there, hold on." Meiling heard him whispering to someone next to him.

"_Sakura, baby? Honey we need to go to work. We are late."_

"_Stupid Syaoran…sleeping...zzz"_

"Meiling, it might be awhile. I will be there to meet them though."

"Syaoran, is Kinomoto in bed with you? _I wondered why she wasn't here yet_"

"Meiling I would think that didn't need an answer I will see you in about an hour." He hung up on her. She started to laugh in her office. Syaoran was never caught in a compromising position he was always very cold and unshakeable, unless you got him angry. Meiling marked her calendar this was the very first day that Syaoran had ever been late for work.

Syaoran hung up the phone red faced. He jolted Sakura awake. "What? Who?"

"Sakura we were supposed to be to work an hour ago!"

"HOEEEEE!" She sprinted out of his room naked to get dressed. She was too worried about being late to be modest. He laughed as he watched her leave. He could get used to her running around like a kid. He saw the different articles of clothing strewn about and colored. He tossed them all into his laundry basket. He dressed quickly and tried to get her to move along. She was already waiting at the door for him, looking anxious.

"I have the feeling you do this a lot."

She punched him playfully and they took the elevator down to the car garage. The press was waiting for them. Syaoran was wearing sunglasses already. "Shit!"

They swarmed them, "Mr. Li is it true you have an intruder in your apartment yesterday?" "No Comment."

"Mr. Li is it true it was Miss Kinomoto ex-boyfriend?" "No comment."

Sakura was looking troubled next to him. He grasped her hand and propelled her towards the car. The bodyguards came running and seemed to hold the press at bay. "Mr. Li, Mr. Li." The shouts continued as Syaoran pulled her into the car and backed out. He nearly hit one of them as he drove fast to escape them.

"Sakura I'm sorry I didn't know they were here I would have…" She placed her hand over his. "It's a small price to pay for happiness." She smiled at him, and he seemed surprised. He smiled after a moment. The traffic was brutal, he usually never encountered it like this because he always made to work before rush hour.

They were sitting in traffic and it didn't look like they were going anywhere anytime soon. He glanced over at her. "Sakura, what are you thinking about?"

"You," she replied quietly. She had his full attention.

"I don't deserve you Syaoran."

"Why is that?"

"I'm nothing special but you are an important person, and everyone expects so much of you, all I do is screw things up."

"How can you say that?" He was taking this relatively calmly even though he would like to shake her.

"I am always late, I can't dance very well and…" He put a finger to her lips.

"You make me happy, and even important people need to be happy." She smiled graciously at him. He kissed her quickly and found an opening in traffic to get to Li corp.

They held hands as they walked in. Everyone stopped and stared at them. Sakura wanted to blend into the wallpaper. Syaoran didn't notice because he had eyes only for her. Meiling found him and tried to pull him away to debrief him on the Ling brothers who would be here to discuss a new TV series Li corp. was sponsoring. He stopped her for a second before Meiling was able to force him to let go of her. "Lunch 12:30 with me? Please."

She looked at him shyly and nodded. He kissed her cheek and let Meiling pull him away. Sakura couldn't escape to her office fast enough. She hated being the center of attention. She sank into her chair with her head in her hands. She gathered herself after a minute to see Eriol grinning at her. She squeaked and nearly fell over in surprise.

"What is it?"

"I needed your signature on a couple of things."

She signed them all but one. "You won't get my approval for this." It was a release for 20,000 dollars for an upgraded accommodation for when people travel.

She wrote her reasoning on a post it note and handled it back, "Take it up with Syaoran-sama." He looked miffed.

"Just because you're together now doesn't mean that he will take your side for everything."

"I didn't say he would, but you know final decision doesn't rest with me."

Eriol left looking mad. What a child. Probably Tomoyo gave him a piece of her mind after her best friend caught them in the elevator. Hmmn, speaking of which… Sakura picked up the phone to dial her friend.

"Daidouji Tomoyo how can I help you?"

"Miss Daidouji I would like to enquire about your new studio, I was wondering if we could meet for tea there."

"Sakura?"

"Yes, it appears we have MUCH to tell each other."

"Err, well yes I suppose so."

"I haven't really talked to you since you arrived in Hong Kong a month ago and I think we have put it off long enough."

"Err, ok well I have after 4:30 free today."

"Ok I will stop by the new studio, it's on Xao street, yes?"

"Correct see you later."

It was very tense between them. She began updating the balance on the Li Corp. accounts. She had moved the 100,000 dollars to a high interest account to invest in smaller blossoming businesses. She checked the stock price and noticed it was slowly skyrocketing. Hmmn, interesting. Maybe things could contribute to this such as the newly found money, but it was more to do with the stability of the heir than anything. She was absorbed in her thoughts she missed Syaoran sneak into the room for lunch. He tipped her chair backwards and kissed her. Her hand feathered into his hair and he set her back up. She sighed in contentment.

"Come on pokey I'm starving. I am feeling the pasta call my name." She made a face at him and he laughed. They departed for lunch.

They talked and laughed and he was relieved that there was no embarrassment between them. Usually he used women but suddenly he found himself caring if he hurt her or caused her undue worry.

"Sakura are you feeling fine today?" He realized how 'smooth' that sounded but he couldn't come out in a crowded restaurant to ask if she had unnecessary aches. He glanced down at his pasta and to his annoyance he felt his cheeks heating up.

She looked at him puzzled. "No I'm fine, why do I sound sick, I think there has been this bug going around but I feel fine otherwise."

"Err, that wasn't exactly what I meant."

She stared at him in confusion. Sakura was acting like a boy faced the discussion of a period; she had absolutely no idea what he was hinting at.

"Sakura, I am, I am uhhh asking if you are sore today from you know…" His cheeks were beat red and she finally caught on. She smiled impishly and shook her head. She was not remotely embarrassed talking about sex with him. He made her seem at ease but she thought it was cute how his cheeks heated up like an innocent school boy. Syaoran Li, notorious womanizer, had been around the block with more women than probably she graduated with. She laughed at how cute he looked and placed her hand over his reassuringly.

He dropped the subject and found that all too quickly his time with her was over. He had ordered a special delivery for her today, hoping it would be in her office when she got back.

She smelt the fragrance before she saw anything. There were five delicate flower arrangements taking up various places in her offices. Each arrangement was a different flower. One was roses, another: peonies, another: tulips. Different flowers from around the world sat in her office. She squealed with delight and tried to locate a card. A large greeting card lay on her desk.

"_I was thinking of you and how lonely your office is, I want you to have a piece of me wherever you go._

_You are my sunrise out of a cold winter, and a gift to me always. My every thinking moment is about you._

_A touch; a whisper; only small moments are what I have of you. I want it all. If small moments are all I can have of you then I want them, all you have to give I want. If this makes me selfish then I don't care._

_You make me look forward to little moments each and everyday…_

_Love,_

_Syaoran"_

It was beautiful it made tears burst from her eyes. In his own way Syaoran had confided that he loved her. Syaoran Li who knew you were such a poet. It gave her strength to tell him; three little words that meant so much. She could do it. She would do it today.

There was a knock at her door. Meiling popped her head through the door. "Hiya, you said you wanted to see me?"

"I was hoping you would put together a budget so I could approve it for your department since the next fiscal year is beginning. I heard that you had some slips for to approve as well."

"Eriol already came by to warn me that you are a bit of a Nazi about the money but I think it's just because your friend Tomoyo is giving him a bit of a run around."

"The board really appreciates that I am tight with the money."

The looked over Meiling's slips, her necklace fell forward and Meiling gasped. "  
Is that, it can't be. The Li Clan protection amulet?"

"Oh yes Syaoran gave it to me."

"The Clan leader is only supposed to give it to his wife though; I have never seen it. I have only heard about it."

Sakura went crimson. Wife? Syaoran was serious about settling down. She had heard the rumors that she had finally caught the heart of the Li clan heir, but marriage.

Meiling caught her worried expression, "I'm sure he uhh, didn't mean anything by it, he just really likes you and um well I'll be off." Meiling couldn't bluff her way out of these situations, so she just darted for the door. Aunt Yelan was going to kill her for scaring the poor girl off. Best let her know ahead of time take the punishment and get it over with.

After hearing Meiling's words she walked around in a trance all afternoon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Just so that you are aware I didn't die or anything just been changing my lifestyle a bit. I am abroad in England for the semester so I was busy for a month getting my affairs in order. Don't hate me because I am a late updater I have been trying to get into a routine again. _

_Storyteller87_


	19. You did What!

"You told her what?" Yelan thundered.

"Well it kind of slipped Aunty we were talking about the company and he necklace fell forward and of course I had never seen it before, and well I guess I wasn't thinking."

"What do you mean you guess, it's obvious you weren't thinking! That girl is supposed to be Syaoran's wife. Anytime I mention it he freezes up like hell is coming down upon him. From what you said her reaction isn't all that much different. I suppose we have to see how this pans out. If this doesn't work out I will never forgive you Meiling!" Yelan Li hung up on her.

Meiling grimaced; she wouldn't be invited there for family gatherings for quite a while. Hopefully her mother wouldn't find out or else she would have to face the speech of how she had brought shame on their family. Now she had to smooth things over somehow.

Sakura had calmed down quite a bit since her encounter with Meiling. She knew every time a question of marriage came up Syaoran denied it, but hadn't his words made room for that possibility.

"_Li-san, do we hear wedding bells ringing?"_

_Syaoran flushed will embarrassment and anger. "I do not think our relationship has reached that stage of discussion or commitment yet."_

The thought of being Mrs. Syaoran Li had come as a shock to her when Meiling uttered the words, but Syaoran had said to her:

"_Sakura, this will seem odd but, will you wear this for me as a sign of my protection of you?" She looked at him contemplatively._

"_What is it supposed to be?"_

"_Well when you are wearing it and I am wearing the mate to it, we can always know the other is safe. When one of us is in trouble it will burn to alert the other person. It's old clan magic. I believe strongly in this, will you please wear it for me?"_

A sign as my protection of you; it sounds like he was claiming me as his own. Sure the title of girlfriend meant something to a lot of people but not Syaoran Li. He had never dated a girl longer than he wanted to, which lasted about a week. Syaoran left a lot of signs that he was serious about her.

She swiftly opened her drawer and took out the box that had contained the delicate bracelet she now wore on her wrist. She picked up the card in the box and also picked up the card from her roses. It was just like she thought; the writing was identical. She smiled a secretly. Syaoran had given these gifts out of special feelings for her. He was not one to hide his gifts but here he had slipped this bracelet in stealthily and the roses in at lunchtime, he didn't care about the rest of the world; he wanted only her to know about his feelings.

She would keep the knowledge that she had caught onto his game to herself. She did owe him a proper thank-you though. She walked down the hallway and realized everyone else had gone home. This is what happens when you lay around in bed with your boyfriend and come into work 2 hours late. The dragon lady was not at her desk. She smiled greatly knowing he would love a very proper thank you indeed.

She whisked open the door and crept in closing the door. She dropped to her hands and knees and crawled towards his desk, doing a couple James bond barrel rolls and peeped up at him from beside his desk. He was looking at her and blinking thinking he had imagined the whole thing. She grinned and jumped on him. "SYAORAN!" she screeched his name and kissed him wildly.

She started to laugh as she pulled back. "Thanks for my flowers." She said this a little shyly and he hugged her. "Only for you, Madame." He was trying to look over his paperwork again as she sat in his lap. She breathed in his ear, "Syaoran?"

"Hmmmmn?" He really wasn't paying attention to her. He was circling something on the papers in front of him. She got up off his lap and pushed all his paperwork onto the floor. She sat on his desk legs crossed waiting. He looked slightly miffed, but didn't say anything.

**LEMON ALERT!**

"You are always so serious Mr. Li. Never stop working. You used to get angry but now you are very in control of yourself, in my opinion a little too in control of yourself. What is that makes you snap hmmn?" She was unbuttoning her blouse as she said this. She shrugged out of the shirt and he stilled hadn't moved. She moved off the desk and unbuttoned her pencil skirt. She was wearing only her bra, a lacy thong and high heels. She was rather surprised that the second she had started removing her clothes he hadn't jumped on her.

Syaoran sat frozen in his chair. That fucking desk would be the death of him. He was fighting to control his hormones. She has been treated harshly in the past. Women just think they want you slobbering like an animal but you can hurt her. He clenched the side of the chair harshly. His eyes portrayed the fire blazing within him, as well as the growing erection in his pants.

She decided he needed just a little more urging. She sat in his lap, loosening his tie. She ground against him and his breath expelled in pants. "Sakura, don't!"

"Oh no Syaoran I want you and I will have you wild. I am not fragile you know." She was already ready for him which surprised her. She didn't think simple things like speaking could make her moist. She guided his hands to her butt and pushed his hands so that he was grinding her in him. His breath hissed and he finally had snapped. He pushed her off his lap and was standing up. "Get on the desk."

"But Syaoran…" She was confused thinking he hadn't wanted her.

"GET ON THE FUCKING DESK!"

She got onto the edge of his desk, waiting. She saw him shove his chair towards the other side of the room. It crashed into the wall. He was shaking and was ripping off his clothes. Buttons flew off in every direction. He was bare when he came back to her. He ripped the scrap of nothing that was her panties from her body.

"Open your legs, yes wider. I hope you're pleased with yourself. I have never wanted anything so badly in my entire life. I hope your ready cause if your not it your own damn fault."

He pulled apart her vaginal lips with his hands and kept them apart as he slammed into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She was hot and wet, it pleased him. He hadn't touched her and there were no preliminaries and she was already wild for him. She was starting to clench her muscles around him. He forcefully arched her back and slammed into her again. Sakura barely suppressed a satisfied scream. He untangled one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder. He was so deep she could almost feel that she was there. He slammed into her again, and again, and again. She felt the spiraling and she came. He felt the high heels dig into his back, he loved the sensation of pleasure and pain. He wasn't nearly finished. "I want to hear you scream." He started to push faster and she hadn't realized that she had started screaming. "Louder Sakura. Louder!" She came two more times and he loved to hear her voice break. He was loosing it she was clenching him so hard he thought he would die of the pleasure. "Syaoran! don't leave me here." Without realizing he came hard and fast. She felt it, the rush of hot liquid and she sighed in satisfaction.

Syaoran looked panicked at her, "Baby are you ok?" She lay there on his desk staring up at the ceiling as if the world had shifted. She looked at him in wonder as if she had discovered a planet. She was shaking uncontrollably. She pulled him back down to her and had started kissing him fiercely.

He was still hard inside her and she kept pulling at him. "Again Syaoran again." He started to laugh. "Honey you probably won't even be able to function after that. Jesus if you weren't sore before you should be now. Kami-san, I took you like an animal and you loved it. You are a strange girl."

"I want…I want more." He shifted inside her just a tiny stroke. She sighed and pushed back against him. He moved slightly again, and her eyes rolled back into her head. A few more times a little quicker. "Oh. Oh..OHOH." She came again. He slammed into once and found his own satisfaction.

"Syaoran I saw stars."

"I bet you did. There is no way I will be able to service you again any time soon." He pulled out and pulled her trembling body to sit up. He opened a drawer and fished out a Kleenex. He cleaned the fluids from both of them. She almost couldn't manage to sit up very well and she was still trembling.

"Sakura was that your first multiple orgasm?" She nodded shyly at him. He hugged her and smiled smugly.

"If it makes you feel better you have had a lot of firsts from me, like my first real date and first orgasm…" He pulled away to look at her, "He never…" she shook her head. His eyes burned with anger and he hugged her tighter. "Hmmn so what are we doing tonight beautiful?"

**YOU ARE SAFE** (LEMON DONE)

It dawned on her, she pushed him away fast. She started running around trying to make so semblance of order to her clothes. "I can't believe I forgot about Tomoyo!" He watched her, comfortable about his nudity. She came back and gave him a quick kiss. "Holy shit its 4:40, she's going to kill me. I love you Syaoran, I'll be home later." She dashed out the door before he registered what she said.

He sat stunned in his office for quite some time. Love?

The rumpled girl ran all the way to Xao Street. "Fuck, Fuck I am so late she is going to be pissed." She flew through the door and nearly toppled over the secretary that was trying to foist her out back into the street.

"Miss I think you have the wrong building, please Leave." She took in her outfit and was tired of all the poor people trying to get a hand out from Miss Daidouji.

"No, No I have an appointment with Miss Daidouji."

"Yeah, yeah sure you do." She was trying to push her out the door, when Sakura being pissed at this altercation started to yell down the building. "TOMOYO!!!!!!"

Tomoyo ran out to see Sakura struggling with the receptionist. "MeiMei let her go. Sakura, Sakura are you alright." She almost stuck out her tongue at the disgruntled woman. "MeiMei, this is my best friend Sakura and one of our top models, I expect you to know our people no matter what state they come in." Tomoyo glared at the girl and turned away to look mad at Sakura.

"Look Tomoyo, I know I completely screwed up but I lost track of time and I'm sorry." Tomoyo walked away silently beckoning Sakura to follow her.

"I have an outfit I want you to try on and I don't want any objections or I will throw you out on your ass."

"Err, Tomoyo do you have any underwear I could borrow?"

"What did you say?"

"Um well it's a funny story actually."


	20. Cherished

"I have an outfit I want you to try on and I don't want any objections or I will throw you out on your ass."

"Err, Tomoyo do you have any underwear I could borrow?"

"What did you say?"

"Um well it's a funny story actually."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomoyo turned around startled when she immediately didn't tell her. "I don't have all day Sakura."

"It's kind of embarrassing."

"Did you wake up late and forget to put them on this morning?"

"No, but I was late today. Maybe we should sit down and have tea together first."

"I told you I wanted you to try on an outfit or you were out, you are always trying some scheme to get out of it, but today tops all."

"No, no really, FINE! You know what? I am going to be brutally honest. I am here late because before I left, Syaoran shagged me on his desk and during the process decided there just 'wasn't enough time' to take my underwear off gently, so he ripped them off me, so I had none to wear here." Sakura faced flamed with embarrassment. This sentence shut Tomoyo up in a hurry.

"You are sleeping with him already?"

"What is that a crime? It has been at least 5 weeks and I really like him."

Tomoyo was amazed, even Eriol hadn't gotten her into bed yet, and (not because of her lack of trying) they had been dating since before Sakura had left for Hong Kong. For once in her life she felt that her friend was leaving her behind in the dating arena. Even though Tomoyo was a little upset that she hadn't received any word of it before today, she was happy that Sakura had found someone who would treat her better and make her into the person she hadn't been for years.

"Well, say something damn it!"

"Well I am happy for you but I think I need to sit down. Maybe we will have that chat after all." She signaled to an unknown person who entered with tea. Two places were set with the tea and sweets. They sat at the table. Sakura felt completely embarrassed because Tomoyo was acting like an uptight mother who had just learned her child was having an affair with someone else's husband.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning Miss Secret Relationship."

"Alright, well Eriol and I really hit it off when we went for Ice cream that night after the shoot. You were enthralled with your ice cream and we were chatting about various things. He called me the next day to discuss when I wanted to see the pictures, so he could have them developed in time. Then one day we met for lunch, so I could look over the prints and then one lunch turned into two, and we just started to see each other after that. I really didn't keep it from you on purpose at first, because I didn't want your hopes to be dashed if your two friends didn't work out together. Then you started actively seeing Syaoran and not saying anything about it to me and I got mad, so I guess in my spitefulness I kept it behind your back. I didn't mean for it to ever be this strained between us, and I didn't know what to do to fix things. You tried to make it up to me when you talked to me that time when Touya was here, but I still couldn't make myself sit down with you and chat like old times."

"Tomoyo its not really your fault I was so mad that you had set me up on that date, and then I actually turned out to like him and I knew if I said anything I would get the I told you so speech and I honestly didn't want to hear it. I didn't know what kind of relationship he and I would have, he was so angry all the time and acted like a child that I couldn't see myself with him for anything longer than a few days, but he's really sweet when he wants to be. I just didn't know how to say it to you, I was almost afraid that if people knew the magic would come to an end."

Both friends were silent. Sakura broke the silence, "Tomoyo please know that I still love you as my best friend, thank you for the tea, I should go now." Sakura got up and walked out to the door, Tomoyo's voice stopped her. "Sakura, please come by and visit me anytime at Eriol's, I would really like to talk again. Next time make sure you have all the accessories needed to try on a few things." Sakura flushed hearing her best friend laugh.

She walked home because she needed to think. She had finally realized what she had said to Syaoran before she dashed out the door. She had known she had wanted to tell him she loved him but, the manner in which it came out was absent minded. She knew he was going to be completely awkward when she got home.

Syaoran paced his mother's study, while she watched cheerfully in her seat. "So Syaoran I suppose you are not coming to say hello to your dear mother, maybe you would feel better to tell me why you are here." He had changed his clothes using the spares he carried in the trunk of his car because his other ones needed some serious mending.

"I have no idea why I am here, I think I needed some guidance."

"My son, I wasn't aware there was anything I had left to teach you?"

He hadn't heard what she had said. "My training has not been complete I do not do emotions very well."

His mother smiled, apparently either he was confused about his feelings or the poor girl had confessed; maybe both. "Do you love her Syaoran?"

He stopped and stared at her, "I truly don't know."

"I will make this easy for you, does she make you happy and do you feel anything for her."

"I feel things for her that is more than physical, I want to be with her all the time and she makes me feel that she sees me for who am I, instead of what I am."

"Alright so if it isn't love, do you think you could fall in love with her?"

There was no hesitation, "Yes."

"Then, I would say Syaoran, you should do your best to hold onto her, if you care about her so deeply. It might not be love yet but you know it is still worth hanging onto."

He smiled and nodded to himself. "You might in fact want to go home before she thinks you have forgotten about her and have gone out looking for someone new." He looked horror stricken and was striding for the door. "Oh and Syaoran," He stopped with his hand on the door knob. "I release you from our little agreement, I have never been more proud of you son. I think in time you will make a permanent commitment, but I don't want you to feel rushed by our demands. Hurry home, now."

He smiled and nearly ran down the hallway. He sped home and found her on the couch sniffling. He hurried down the hallway. "Sakura? Honey what's wrong?"

He looked down at her tenderly, and she regarded him in surprise. "I, where have you been?" it wasn't a demand it was a simple question of confusion.

"I went to speak to my mother after I left the office. I couldn't seem to get any paperwork done after your little diversion." He laughed at her blush and kissed her quickly. She smelled him strangely. "I really did go to my mother's."

She sat back and was regarding him with curiosity. "You haven't answered my question."

"Well, Tomoyo and I were having a small chat this afternoon but it was so awkward we can't talk to each other like we used to. Then I came home and you weren't here and I thought you might have decided to go out with your friends." She said it so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. He smiled, his mother was all knowing.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her into his bedroom and sat her down on the bed. He went into the bathroom and turned on the taps. He came back and had her stand up. He took each piece of clothing off her slowly and gently. When he was done he carried her into the bathroom. He set her in the tub gently. She neared jumped back into his arms, "Hot!" He turned on the cold water and she relaxed back. She was looking up at him waiting for him to disrobe. He took the clip from her hair let it fall loose to her shoulders. He kissed her lips and cheek and stood back up. "I'll be right back."

She watched his retreating form and was puzzled. She was sitting in a bath she hadn't really known she had wanted. Where did he go and why was he not joining her. She had acted like an insecure person thinking she had scared him into the arms of another woman. Most people would think that he wouldn't have had enough time to find someone new already, but if you looked at him, you knew that finding a willing woman was not something he had to seek. He came back with two wine glasses in his hand. He had brought a bottle of merlot with him. He uncorked the bottle in the bathroom, a seemingly strange place for wine. He poured hers and handed to her. He sat on the counter and drank his own.

"I am confused. Are you trying to seduce me Syaoran? It's your big master plan isn't it? To get me drunk to have your way with me." He choked on his wine and had a coughing fit.

"No, I was trying to make you relax. Apparently I failed miserably, if you are thinking such horrible thoughts about me. Sometimes Sakura, it's not about the physical it just knowing when the other person just needs some special care." He was earnest.

He had drank a little more of his wine, as she studied him. "Syaoran will you help me wash my hair." He got off the edge of the vanity, and knelt down beside the tub. He unbuttoned the arms of his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. She dunked her head underwater for a few seconds and came back up. He poured some of her scented shampoo into his hands and lathered her head. The sensation of someone soaping your hair is heavenly. She leaned into his hands and relaxed.

"ready?"

"hmmn?"

He pushed her head under water and she came back up sputtering. He was laughing the jerk. She threw water at him, and pulled him by the tie. She kissed him affectionately as she looped her arms around his neck. She bit his lip and said "Syaoran, join me? Please." He hesitated and stood up to comply. He shed his clothes and grabbed the bottle of wine and set the glasses next to the tub. She made room for him. He slid around her. His arms settled around her waist as he drew her back against him. Her head lay on his shoulder and she was peaceful and content. He was openly caring for her. Most men would have taken advantage of the romantic air to lull their partner into doing special favors for them. She knew he was excited by their closeness but he made no move to make love to her. They talked about work and other things while soaking together. For once Sakura felt cherished as they drank wine and talked about things they cared about.

_An apartment a few floors below Syaoran's…_

Tomoyo crashed through the door. She kicked off her heels and yelled, "ERIOL?"

"Yeah?" He popped his head out of the kitchen to look at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking dinner, why?"

"Can it wait awhile?"

"I can turn it off, I guess, why?"

She walked over to him and kissed him. He pulled her closer to his body. He let her be the aggressor this time. She pushed her tongue inside his mouth and he moaned. He grabbed her ass and pulled her against him. She was trying to yank his clothes off , when he broke away.

"Tomoyo, its not that I don't appreciate this, but I have a feeling something has set you off."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play games with me, honey. Normally you aren't in attack mode. No offense, but you are usually a slow starting fire."

She looked mad at that comment. "I am so sorry that I wanted my boyfriend to have sex with me, I wasn't aware I needed to ask your permission at this stage. Not two days ago you were begging for it!"

His nose flared meaning he was mad at her. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and went back through the swinging door. She went in after him, "What now? the cold shoulder?"

He still didn't say anything and stirred what ever was in the contents of the pot. "It's obvious that you came home looking for a fight, I am assuming you saw Sakura today."

"How does she have something to do with this?"

"Whenever you talk to her, you are pissy and looking to take your anger out on something."

"Maybe when she talked about her relationship I got a little bit mad because my boyfriend is always the damn gentleman and I hate it!"

He froze at the stove. He turned off the flame and strode back to her against the counter. "Is that a fact?" She had never seen him so angry. He looked like he wanted to slap her. "Your wish is my command." He sealed his mouth over hers harshly.

**LEMON ALERT BACK AWAY IF YOU ARE SCARED…**

His tongue plunged in and attacked hers. He unzipped her skirt hard and backed her into the counter. She lifted her leg slightly to let it fall to the floor. She threw his apron on the ground. He broke away to bite her throat and leave his mark there. He sucked her neck and made little love bites all over while unbuttoning her shirt. She pulled at his jeans in desperation. She unbuckled the belt and threw the offending object on the floor. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. She shoved them off as he made his way to her breasts. His hands were busy trying to get her out of her bra as she kicked out of her panties on the floor. She pulled his boxers down and they slid to his ankles.

He stepped out of them and kicked them off. He threw her bra off and sucked greedily on her breasts. He pushed up onto the counter to give himself better access. She shoved off his sweater and pulled him closer. She found the tip of his member and rubbed it gently. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to force him into her. "Jesus Tomoyo!" He slid his finger inside her and traced slow circles. She was chanting his name and grinding against his stomach. "Eriol…Eriol the counter's too high," she was sobbing with need. He picked her up against his body, she wrapped her legs tighter around him and he groaned as their sexes came into contact.

"I'll never make it to a bed. How do you feel about tables?"

"I don't fucking care. I want you inside me NOW!"

"Yes Ma'am!" He grinned at her and he continued to tease her. He leaned down to kiss her. He laid her on the table and she shoved any dishes near them onto the floor and out of the way.

"Maybe you didn't understand what I was saying. You might need some clarification." She grasped him in her hand and she stroked him a few times; hard, then light, then fast. He kissed her fiercely. He connected their bodies with a slight thrust. He was inside her and lay there unmoving. He kept kissing her and teasing her. Her legs pulled at his hips trying to make him move. His finger rubbed her clit making her scream in frustration. "Eriol, Eriol Please!" He continued to kiss her unfazed. Any normal man would have been finished by now but he wouldn't move. Her nails bit into the flesh of his back and he pressed hard on her clit. "Eriol, please! Eriol I love you… oh god!" Those words made him lose all control. He backed out and thrust hard into her. He could feel her tightening around him. "Say it…Say it Tomoyo." "I love you, god how I love you!!" She came explosively and was shaking as he pumped into her faster. She felt the scalding hot rush of his release. "Oh Christ Tomoyo, I love you too…"

**LEMON OVER**

"I love you Tomoyo," he whispered carefully.

"mmmm, love Eriol." She was trying to sleep. The table wasn't that comfortable, so somehow on his last bit of strength he carried her into the bedroom where they both promptly collapsed on the bed.

_A little while later…_

"Tomoyo?"

"Yeah?" she came into the kitchen with a white fluffy robe on. Eriol had come out nude to see about reheating dinner.

"I think we should eat out or starve tonight."

"What's wrong with that?" he picked up the spoon and seemed to fish out an object. It was her bra covered in tomato sauce. She was stunned at first, and then laughed hysterically. She came over and kissed him, "Maybe we will just order pizza tonight instead." They both grinned at each other like fools. Their fight was over because they had finally confessed there love for each other. Tomoyo wasn't mad because Eriol was now an active partner  and Eriol was happy because Tomoyo cared for him beyond the physical.


	21. OMG WHAT!

This author will not lie; I was very upset with one of the reviews received from the last couple of chapters

This author will not lie; I was very upset with one of the reviews received from the last couple of chapters. Apparently lemon alert warnings are not good enough in bold type letters in an M-rated (meaning not for the faint of heart/ kids) fiction piece. To those of you who enjoy a plot along with some lemon for a more mature piece you are out of luck. This author is steering clear of this arena until further notice. If you noticed my latest story 'Initiative' (this author is not advertising, stating facts) is rated t for teen. I will not lie that the reason my updates have not happened regularly recently other than 3 weeks of globe hopping was due to such a review. I normally if given a bad review take it as constructive criticism and try to placate all readers by adjusting my story accordingly, however there was nothing constructive about this review, when I first read it I wanted to throw an uncharacteristic 'hissy' fit, but decided that at 20 years of age this would be pointless and childish. My rant is over now. However, if someone could tell me about this beta business I would be very happy because being a new author I do not understand this process. Any information would be greatly appreciated. Press the review button baby!

Chapter 18? OMG WHAT!!

_It had been a month since the previous drama last written in this story._

Tomoyo and Sakura were getting along famously. Tomoyo had invited Sakura for tea at her and Eriol's apartment, (now that the danger is out of the way and the girls moved out I feel it is safe to let them assume ownership.) Skaura had gotten up at least twice to go to the bathroom since arriving. She really needed to stop drinking all that water.

Syaoran and Eriol after having a squabble about the budget came out of the affair with some male bonding weekend the two had cooked up. PSH men! Unlike the old days this included golf, hunting, and other male mischief. They were strictly warned about the creatures known as other women and how they were supposed to stay away from these unwanted nemeses. Both men nodded good naturedly knowing that they had anything they needed right at home.

Syaoran had jokingly said to Sakura one day. "What exactly should I suspect you to be doing while I am gone? I hope I come back to a neat and fragrant smelling home filled with lovely delicacies you baked with love."

She laughed in his face, "You know I can't boil water right?"

"So what are you and Tomoyo planning anyway?"

"I don't know the usual…clubbing, picking up men, having wild sexual interludes and napping at home on the couch, nothing too strange." She smirked at him while he pretended to take offense.

"You know you guys spend so much time together, I am wondering, if I am not a cover up for your scandalous lesbian affair with her." He teased.

"Oh you have caught onto me, but guess how lucky you are? How many men can say they have two willing women ready to climb into their beds?" She giggled at his faced.

"I don't know about that, but I know that you my dear are more than even I can handle!" He tossed her gently on the bed and kissed her madly as she giggled happily.

The boys headed off on their whirlwind adventure which sounded decidedly boring to both girls. They waved happily out the door and sat down to their tea and scones.

"So, Tom-Tom, why all the secrecy. You said it was urgent I come over and talked to you." Tomoyo looked at her worried.

"Well you see Sakura I'm late." Sakura sipped her tea without pause, waiting for her to say something else, but she didn't.

"Late for what?" She grabbed her third piece of cake and Tomoyo tried not to look bothered by Sakura's eating and obliviousness.

"Late." Tomoyo made a serious face to indicate what she was talking about.

"Again I say…"

Tomoyo cut her off. "I haven't gotten my period yet."

"Ok so…"

"I was supposed to have it by now and I never EVER miss it."

"Maybe we should go to the doctors?"

"I well, I was worried and well…maybe I should wait a few days. It could just have decided to want a few more days." Sakura looked at her like she had grown an extra head.

"That is by far the dumbest thing you have said to me. Periods don't have minds to decide these things, you know? Besides, it is better to be safe than sorry. What did Eriol say?"

The silence continued for a few more minutes than Sakura could stand (it was probably in reality only 15 seconds) "TOMOYO THIS IS BIG NEWS FOR A MAN, YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM THESE THINGS."

"I know, I KNOW! I just wanted to be sure. I didn't want to upset him if it was a false alarm, but I can't draw my sketches it has me so rattled." Sakura folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine, Fine we will go to the doctors…on Monday."

Sakura glared, "What I meant was today, yes today, let's go before I change my mind."

Sakura threw on a trench coat, hat, and sunglasses to go outside. She had to be careful of the media. What she hadn't planned on was the fact that Tomoyo was a celebrity in her own right and the trench coat was horribly suspicious. The press followed them anyway, much to their annoyance, but could not enter a doctor's office. Tomoyo drummed her fingers on the chair noisily. It was obvious she was clearly frazzled.

"Miss Daidouji?" A young nurse called her name.

Before the women could take her weight, height, or other facts down in order to start the examination, Tomoyo protested, "Miss, I want it in writing that no one will breathe a word about the nature of this visit."

The nurse nodded dumbly and showed her into a room straightaway. Tomoyo was not happy until everyone in the doctor's office signed a contract that didn't allow them to leak information to the press about Tomoyo's medical information. Sakura sat amused. Tomoyo had obviously never heard about patient confidentiality. The doctor came in a short while later.

"So, Miss Daidouji, please tell me about your visit."

"I'm late."

"Ah, I see, would you like to run a pregnancy test then."

"Yes please."

The doctor drew some blood and went to get the results. Tomoyo was pouring sweat from nervousness. He came back to further discuss her symptoms.

"Let's get all your symptoms together just in case you have something else going on. So, have you been eating more than normally, cravings that sort of thing?" Tomoyo answered no and Sakura listened as she had nothing better to do at the time.

"Well what about your breasts being tender or slightly bigger?"

"Yes, but it was near my period so I thought it was normal." Sakura looked down at her breasts. Hers were actually looking like they had grown. Man, would Syaoran be excited.

"Do foods make you feel ill, the smell of them lately?"

"Not really, but I had some fish last week that made me feel really under the weather." Sakura remembered the night she spent in the bathroom hugging the toilet. 'I told Syaoran I was getting that bug everyone has at work.'

"Have you been feeling more tired than usual?"

"A little." Sakura thought that the reason she had been feeling tired was Syaoran never allowed her any sleep the man was all over her every minute. And of course when your boyfriend is Syaoran Li you enjoy every second of it.

"Have you needed to use the rest room a lot lately?"

"A few times, but not anything earth shattering. I hardly noticed." Sakura did sit up and take notice of this one. She had been peeing like she was trying out for the bathroom breaks of the year competition. She had been feeling queasy lately and eating a lot. She hadn't had her period in two months but she was never regular…She stood up really fast and was dizzy.

Her eyes fell on her friend as she felt dizzy. She felt herself teetering towards the floor. "Tomoyo?" the voice sounded strained.

"CATCH HER!" The doctor barely reached her as she pitched herself forward nearly kissing the floor. The doctor called a nurse to help him lay her on a bed. They gave her some smelling salts and she tried to puke all over the poor nurse.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo said her name worriedly. Sakura eyes tried to roll back in her head, until they got her again with the smelling salts.

"I think she is coming around. Sakura can you hear me."

"Yes unfortunately, I feel gravely ill."

"Tell us where it hurts miss," The nurse said anxiously.

"My heart hurts, I think I need a pregnancy test as well doctor." The nurse looked confused at the girl lying in the makeshift bed, as Tomoyo jumped up and down in excitement.

30 minutes later both girls were looking grim waiting for the results. The suspense was killing them.

The doctor came in looking stern, "Hmmn it seems congratulations are in order ladies you two will be both proud parents in about 7 and a half months time." Tomoyo grinned and Sakura fainted.

"Come on Sakura it wasn't that bad."

"We are both going to be some kid's mom in not too long damn it and you say it's not horrible. Syaoran will perish on the spot, if Touya doesn't kill him first. And what pray tell are you going to say to Eriol?"

Tomoyo face fell, "I DON'T KNOW" the girl cried hysterically as Sakura tried to walk them faster down the street hoping no one noticed them.

Little did they know that someone had just picked up on the story of the century…


	22. that didn't go well

For my lovely reviewers…

For my lovely reviewers…

Answers: Yes Tomoyo and Sakura had a falling out over the date she set up for her with Syaoran.

2. Yes and No, in the chapter where Junji broke into her and Syaoran's apartment he was foiled by Syaoran before he could do any harm to Sakura. However, When Junji and Sakura were dating he did rape and beat her throughout the relationship.

Last chapter recap

"We are both going to be some kid's mom in not too long damn it and you say it's not horrible. Syaoran will perish on the spot, if Touya doesn't kill him first. And what pray tell are you going to say to Eriol?"

Tomoyo face fell, "I DON'T KNOW" the girl cried hysterically as Sakura tried to walk them faster down the street hoping no one noticed them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her phone started ringing before they made it too many steps further on their walk back from the clinic. She stared in shock at the caller ID.

"It's Syaoran." She squeaked and thrust the phone at Tomoyo. "Tell him I'm sick, tell him I died, Jesus, tell him anything."

Tomoyo wanted to laugh at her friend, but she would be as freaked out if Eriol called. They play throw the phone around for a while neither wanting to answer and it went to voicemail. The ringing stopped and they both let out a breath in relief. This was short lived however as the ringing started again.

"Sakura you got to answer, if not they are going come back in a rush and I can't deal with Eriol today." Sakura nodded she hadn't a clue what she was going to tell Syaoran either.

"Hello?" she squeaked.

"Hey baby, is everything ok?" His choice of words was ironic.

"Oh? Yeah sure. Everything is great, wonderful, couldn't be better." She made a desperate face at Tomoyo.

"The necklace um… you know, and anyways I was worried…" She heard Eriol yelled "Whipped" in the background.

"_I wouldn't talk Hiiragizawa my women does make me do all the chores or play dress up."_

"_no, but I don't draw soothing baths for Tomoyo and then afterwards cuddle. And you say you're a man."_

"_I'm going to fucking kill you. Pull over the car right now, let's go. Come on what are you a…"_

"SYAORAN!"

"Err, sorry baby I got distracted. Are you sure everything's fine?"

"Yes, but there is something extremely important I need to tell you when you get back."

"I can come home early if you want; you aren't still feeling sick are you baby?"

"_Oh let me give up my manly weekend so I can play nursemaid to my girlfriend and then we will cuddle."_

"No Syaoran, I'm ok, everything's ok, the b…um well kill Eriol for me ok darling?"

"With pleasure. Let me know if you want me to come home early I know you haven't been feeling well." Eriol was making more noise in the background and promptly let out a loud noise of pain.

"Syaoran? I love you, be safe."

He nearly dropped the phone it was the second time she had ever told him that. "Err, yeah, yeah I know you do baby, I … I got to go." He hung up before she could say anything else. What a scaredy cat. She laughed.

Tomoyo looked anxious, "They won't be home early." They both breathed easy and walked home further.

The receptionist set down the phone at her desk. She smiled 500,000 dollars was a sufficient amount of money to allow her to give up her job in this office. She would be fired anyways. She resigned the same day so they couldn't prosecute her with their confidentiality laws.

An angry man stood in the doorway. He had come all this way when he had picked up the paper. She was sleeping peacefully in her side, a hand laying on her flat stomach.

He nudged her awake. "Sakura."

"Go away, sleepy…"

"SAKURA!" The man was very agitated.

She nearly fell off the bed. "Oi! What!"

"What the hell is this?" He shoved the paper in her face.

It was dark and she flicked on the lamp. She looked at him grumpily and took the paper. "Why are you here anyways?"

She looked at the picture of her and Tomoyo strolling on the street. She read the headline. "Oh baby, Sakura and Li are pregnant!"

She gasped and pulled it closer to her face. "WHAT!" He slumped in relief, she was as clueless about this as much as he was. False alarm.

_Caption: Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo stroll back to their upscale apartment complex after visiting Xao Street Clinic and ordering a pregnancy test._

Tears started to pour down here face, "HOW COULD THEY…HOW COULD THEY KNOW?" She was crying uncontrollably. Syaoran went deathly still. What had she just said? It hit him like a ton of bricks. This rag article was true and he was in big trouble.

He reacted before he had time to process the information. His alarm went smashing against the wall. His chest expanded and retracted at an alarming rate as his anger overtook him, "FUCK, FUCK, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

She stopped crying in fear, but before she could react the apartment door slammed. How could he say those things? She was carrying his baby! Her tears dried up in anger. Fuck him then. She was carrying this baby come high, high water, and some kind of volcano.

She was so methodic about what she did; it might have scared someone else with what she did. She took as many clothes as she could fit into a bag. He could keep anything he wanted, she hoped it kept him warm at night. Fucking asshole. She sent him her resignation letter from his own fax machine; a nice present for Monday morning.

She wondered what the stocks would do. She hoped they crashed. She was going someplace she was wanted.

She walked downstairs to Tomoyo apartment. The door was open and Tomoyo was smiling, and Eriol was hugging her hard. Her heart broke all over again, why couldn't Syaoran been happy as well.

She trudged on without breaking up their tender moment. She made her way to the airport without any direction what so ever. She had no plane ticket. She hoped she had her passport. She dug around and found her credit card. She slapped it on the counter.

The airport worker looked at her in surprise.

"I need the first flight to Tokyo."

Syaoran had walked and walked, he had unloaded on the press at least four times now, but they still followed him. His hair was going 12 different ways because he was fisting it. His phone rang.

"WHAT THE FUCK COULD ANYONE POSSIBLY WANT RIGHT NOW"

"I see congratulations are not in order right now, but I advise you never to speak to me that way again young man."

"Mom!" He was ashamed. She apparently knew how he had screwed himself over royally.

"Get to my house now, you are done pulling this family through scandal." She hung up. He had never heard her so angry with him. Just what he needed more grief?

He trudged to the Li Mansion. His mother waited for him in the sitting room.

"I can tell you are not happy, tell me what happened."

He described what he had done this morning, but tried to omit what he had said but she had already gathered what he had said. "Why you selfish little prick. How dare you? She must be going out of her mind with worry. It's her first pregnancy! If your father said something like that to me I would have killed him. What did she say? Have you decided to marry?"

He kept silent. For the first time he realized he hadn't consider how she would have taken the news.

"Did you leave her unsettled?" he still didn't say anything, but cringed instead.

"Xiao Lang Li, fix this. Don't come back to this house until she has accepted your proposal and don't mess it up or I will have to kill you." He hung his head and marched back out to the street. He headed back to the apartment feeling about 3 inches tall. It wasn't fair. He didn't want to get married.

He opened the door. Everything was in its proper place. Something seemed odd though. It was really quiet. Her purse was gone. She must have left somewhere. He went into his room and found clothes strewn everywhere. He stopped inside the door and his breath caught. He sank to his knees. She was gone.


	23. I'm clueless please help!

Chapter 23

Ok so you caught me, I made a major typo! My bad. When I said,

"_I wouldn't talk Hiiragizawa my women does make me do all the chores or play dress up."_

I meant:_ "I wouldn't talk Hiiragizawa my women does NOT make me do all the chores or play dress up."_

You will see that this makes more sense. Sorry again for the confusion. By the way it seems that Syaoran is being mean and nasty all of the sudden, but you will notice that he has been 'shying' away from marriage all the way along, trust me if you found out you were having a kid you would probably freak out too. This does not make what he said right however, most men try to hold inside what they are really thinking.

Let me know what you are thinking, press the review button baby!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 23

The plane ride had been rough. She sniffled the whole way trying not to let anyone know she was crying. She didn't want to love him. Not one ounce, not even a little bit. That didn't seem to stop her from doing it though. He obviously didn't care about her, only how she had 'ruined' his life. Too frigg'n bad! Guess what? This was also his fault too. She was on her way to her brothers. If Syaoran got any ideas to be 'noble' she would sic her brother on him.

She knocked on the door. A man opened the door yawning, "Monster?"

She started crying and ran into his arms. He looked fit to kill. He engulfed her in a hug. He saw his morning paper sitting on the stoop. He zoomed in on the headline and closed his eyes. Today all his worse nightmares had come true, and the Gaki was going to die.

"I'm so sorry Touya! I must be the biggest disappointment ever. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He held her tighter. Oh yes, the Gaki was definitely going to die.

Syaoran slumped into his office, hoping to see a trace of her today. She hadn't come home last night, and he knew that she was very dedicated to her work. He looked over some paperwork and went through some faxes. In the middle of the pile was her letter.

_Mr. Li,_

_I apologize, but I have decided to no longer be employed by your company. It is regrettable that this leaves you without a finance director for the moment. I would like to recommend in my place Hitoshi, from the accounting department. He has excellent potential._

_I would like to thank you for the 4 years that I have worked for Li Corporation. I have learned invaluable skills. _

_Sakura Kinomoto_

It was all there in black and white. She was gone from his life. She picked up and left. He was angry, at himself, at her and most especially the situation at hand. He had always thought her to be strong. He had been expecting her to come to work this morning ignore him and pretend that he didn't exist. She wasn't making this groveling thing easy.

Tomoyo wouldn't tell him a thing other than, "If you get any closer to me I will taken this Prada show and gouge your eye out. You're lucky I don't get a gun and shoot you, but Sakura has stated that jail time for anyone in the family would be no fun, so to avoid you at all costs." It killed him that she knew where Sakura was, the only hope he had was that she was safe.

Now, he didn't have a trace of her. It had finally hit him. He had lost the one thing in his life that made him look forward to each and every day. He remembered the days he would accidentally bat her awake and she would kick him off the bed, and go back to sleep. He would scratch his head and climb back in. Now, however, no one would kick him off and there would be no one to climb back in with. His own foolishness had caused all his problems. Syaoran had always liked to shift the blame; it wasn't his fault blah, blah, blah. However, he knew that this, was entirely his fault.

For the next week he had sank himself into oblivion. He would work all day like a madman and drown his sorrows at night. Eriol had come once or twice to cheer him up. He gave the normal speech, "You are better off without her…it wasn't meant to be" He hadn't come for awhile after Syaoran threw a glass at his head missed him by a millimeter, and chased him out of his penthouse suite. He hadn't wanted to live like this. He was inconsolable. He tried to think of ways to find her, but hiring a private detective seemed to 'lordly' of him. If he found her that way she would probably say, "Oh what a way to discover me, yes, let's throw some of that lovely Li money around and let someone else do all the work. Give the man a prize."

So he sat, and he stewed, and still he came up with nothing. No hope, no answers, so in despair he turned on the news. He sat with his scotch and the decanter ready next to him. He watched the sports bit and drowned out the sound. Entertainment news had come on and he hadn't taken any notice until he heard something that made him turn the TV up so loud that the neighbor's three floors down could probably hear it.

"_Kinomoto-san, Kinomoto-san, over here" _The Japanese language flowed over him and he couldn't take his eyes away from the screen. She was breathtaking; he could see that she looked curvier. He stared at her and almost missed what was being said.

"_No comment, no comment, I said no comment. Get away from me you leeches. Yes I'm pregnant now go away!"_

"_Kinomoto-san is the baby's father Li-san? Or did you have an affair? Is this man…"Sakura eyes filled with tears as Touya took his sister solemnly forward._

"_GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER." Touya took her into a house, but he could clearly see Tokyo tower in the background. _

JAPAN! He went to get his phone bill. Why his phone bill you might ask, well about two weeks ago she had called her brother to 'catch up'. He looked for the foreign number. He found it almost instantly. He went over to his computer in excitement and did a reverse phone search. He got the address and nearly jumped for joy. A sobering thought hit him. He had the address but now what? Yes he could book a ticket to Tokyo, but it was a big place. He now knew the district and could get a taxi to her house but what then. He had to face her. Knowing Sakura, she would boot him out on his ass, which he rightfully deserved. Touya would probably kill him, but he didn't know what to tell her.

He needed advice. He couldn't ask his mother, she hadn't spoke to him since that last encounter. All his sisters would most likely kill him as well. He had only one person to turn to, and damn it he didn't like it.

He banged on the door. A woman answered, "Li, I have told you a hundred times I won't tell you where she is, now go away." Tomoyo huffed at being disturbed getting ready to take a nap.

"Listen vixen, I am not here to see you. I would like to speak to Eriol."

"And what business do you have with my finance?" She flashed a ring at him nonchalantly. She was goading him. She knew he had done all the wrong things in his relations with Sakura and of course Eriol had done all the smart things. Just another comparison to his lovely cousin, in which he fell short.

"Is he here or not Tomoyo?" he was getting agitated with her but trying to play it cool. She just wanted him to burst on her and she wouldn't get it.

"I don't remember giving you leave to call me by my first name?"

"God damn it, alright fine. Daidouji-san do you know where Eriol is?" He asked as politely as he could.

"Yes." She said nothing more.

"And could you tell me where he is?" His teeth were gritted. He could do this.

"I could." She smirked at him and said nothing more.

"Are you going to tell me where he is?" he was hissing now, and her eyes twinkled with merriment.

"No. Have a nice d…" She tried closing the door in his face.

He slammed it opened and unleashed on her. "LISTEN YOU HOITY-TOITY LITTLE BITCH! YOU EITHER TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR IT GETS UGLY. I AM TRYING TO DO THE RIGHT THING BY YOUR FRIEND AND I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I AT LEAST SPEAK WITH HER." He huffed and puffed and looked like the big bad wolf. Tomoyo, however, was unfazed.

"Temper, temper Mr. Li. I don't see how Eriol is going to help you. He doesn't like Sakura as much as he used to and I haven't told him where she is, so I don't see what you are on about."

"I know where she is."

"So what is your problem then?" she was baiting him and he was trying to keep himself restrained.

"I need some help with something."

"I hope you don't think flowers, chocolates, or extravagant gifts are going to help you fix this one."

"I know that! I don't know why I am talking to you anyways."

She smirked at his harshly spoken words, "Well, feel free to leave my doorway anytime."

"How did Eriol propose?" He sucked his pride on this one.

"Excuse me?" She was startled. Her eyes sparkled; Syaoran Li was going to ask her cousin to marry him. He could see the stars in her eyes and was sure she was going to gush how romantic it was and how he told her all these wonderful things. He wanted to back away from the scary girl, but he needed to know.

Tomoyo finally floated back to earth and answered, "Well we were just sitting on the couch watching a movie and he started babbling. I could tell he was nervous about something, so I told him that if he had something important to say just spit it out so I could watch the movie in peace. He wasn't even offended so he started to tell me how much he loved me and how excited he was about the baby, and it didn't seem to be going anywhere so I asked how long this was going to take and he seemed shattered. He just didn't understand how excited I was to watch Sakura's old home movies, but anyways he got on his knee and held out the box over his head. He couldn't get the words to come out so, he had hoped I would get the gist of what was happening. No such luck poor guy. I opened the box and saw the ring. Well, I told him it would make a lovely gift for his mother for her birthday which is next week and I thought he was going to have a heart attack. He was breathing funny, so I turned off the TV because I figured this was obviously going to take long and asked if he needed to go to the emergency room. He started to cry, you won't tell him I told you this, will you? Anyways, through his blubbering I figured out that was an engagement ring and I launched myself at him and we had a good cry together. We calmed down and I told him yes and well the other details aren't important…" She blushed when she finished. He never really wanted to laugh as much as he did right then. He wished he had seen Eriol cry his heart out to the poor girl. He relished this one; he was so getting him back for the car trip on their men's weekend that had been cut short.

"There really is no perfect proposal Li-san it is just important to make your intentions known and for all the right reasons. If you propose and say you love her without meaning it she will know and it will be your third strike against you and you won't have another chance with her. So whatever you do tell her the truth, whatever that may be. Now I'm pregnant and tired. I am going to take a nap, so you will have to excuse me as I shut the door in your face, good day!" She called cheerily as she in slammed the door shut.

He considered her words as the door shut. He hadn't realized she was gone until he only had the white doorframe staring back at him. He picked up his phone, "Yashi? Have the plane fueled and ready. We are flying into Tokyo. Yes, good, good." He hung up and breathed. He really needed to think over his words carefully. This needed to be right. He called his secretary and told her he wouldn't be in all week and maybe longer. He was on a mission. He hadn't wanted a wife but by kami-san he would have one.


	24. Blackmail Tactics

OK my super bad

OK my super bad. I am sorry to those who pick up on my typos. I will revise this one more time. When I said:

"_I wouldn't talk Hiiragizawa my women does make me do all the chores or play dress up."_

I meant_: "I wouldn't talk Hiiragizawa my woman (Sakura) does not make me do all the chores or play dress up."_

Suggestion of the week: If someone would want to Beta please let me know, otherwise I will try to correct any mistakes that are brought to my attention.

Haven't done this in awhile: I do Not own Card captor Sakura!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RECAP:

"Yashi? Have the plane fueled and ready. We are flying into Tokyo. Yes, good, good." He hung up and breathed. He really needed to think over his words carefully. This needed to be right. He called his secretary and told her he wouldn't be in all week and maybe longer. He was on a mission. He hadn't wanted a wife but by kami-san he would have one.

………………………………..

He sat in his car outside her door. He was three houses down, just parked. He wasn't sure what to do. He still hadn't come up with any great words of wisdom. He had no idea what he was going to do. A tap on his window made him look up from where her house was situated.

Touya had a pistol pointed towards him from outside the car. "Step out of the car Gaki or I will shoot." His eyes were on fire. Syaoran was scared. Why or how the man had a gun was not as important as to why he was pointing at Syaoran. Syaoran carefully opened the door and stepped out. Touya quirked a finger in his direction. When Syaoran made a run for it an actual shot was fired. PING! It hit the mailbox and Syaoran raced for the house.

He had never ran so fast in his life. Sakura's door was unlocked and he slammed it behind him. He locked everything down and raced around the house to secure the rest of the doors. H e was breathing heavy and taking shelter behind a couch. He hadn't heard anymore shots fired but he could hear doors rattle telling him someone wanted in. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Touya I thought you left already for work?" Sakura was coming down the stairs toweling her hair dry. Syaoran shoved her against the wall out of sight of the window. She couldn't see with the towel over her head but she knew by size and smell this was not her brother. "Syaoran?"

"Shh. He is going to kill me?"

"Who?" Then she heard it.

"GAKI, COME OUT OF THE HOUSE ON THE COUNT OF 5 OR I WON'T MISS THIS TIME!"

Syaoran was shaking with fear, and held her tighter against the wall. "Did he really shoot at you?" Syaoran nodded and she actually laughed. Her brother was an undercover police officer and she knew he was very angry about all that had occurred. She shoved Syaoran off her and went to the door. He dived for her to get out of the way. They hit the floor with a thud. He was on top of her. Even with the threat of being shot at he still could feel the difference in her body, and he couldn't say it wasn't a welcome change.

"Oi! You're heavy, Get off!" She managed to throw him off and scrambled to open the door. "TOUYA KINOMOTO, YOUR NIECE OR NEPHEW DOES NOT APPRECIATE THESE KINDS OF SHOWS. PLEASE GO TO WORK!" She shouted out to him in the street. Good thing the camera crews weren't here. Her brother would be arrested by his friends for attempted murder. She didn't think he was serious just wanted Syaoran gone.

Touya looked furious, "That damn Gaki is in that house with you. I will be damned if he will do anything else to you!"

She was exasperated. She hadn't even had breakfast yet. "Touya, I am capable of dealing with my own issues, now your shift starts in 10 minutes you had better run." Touya grumbled and moved off down the lane. He would be sure to take up the issue with his sister later. He figured Syaoran couldn't do anything worse to his sister than he had already done.

She waited until Touya was no where to be seen. Syaoran had already stood up. She spun around anger written all over her face. "And just what do you want?"

"Errr, I came to apologize for the things that I said. It was uncalled for and I was wrong."

"Ok, well I am glad you came all the way to tell me that. You are free to leave now, that you got that off your chest." She gestured to the door. He didn't budge.

He was trying to think fast but felt awkward now standing in front of her. He of course, being the smooth operator he was, said, "I did not except your resignation and you are in violation of your work contract." Maybe she would reconsider.

She looked pissed and said, "You know, I guess you will just have to fire me for not being to work for two weeks." She was unfazed by the loss of her job. "If you came all this way to threaten me I shall have to show you the way out myself." Before he could comprehend what she meant he was tossed out the door on his ass. The door slammed behind him and he immediately starting banging on it. "Damn it Sakura, I want you to marry me!" He yelled this through the door.

She opened the door swiftly and regarded him with contempt. "Fuck off!" she said this and slammed the door again. He look staggered. Syaoran Li always got what he wanted. He was now literally out in the cold. She was going to regret this. Syaoran after making a few calls was not proud of his actions. He had made sure no company would employ her here in Tokyo.

Her boss appeared in her door. He looked very uncomfortable. Her boss had not known she was popular with the press and she tried to sneak around Tokyo as much as possible without drawing attention to herself. She had no idea why he had appeared so suddenly. "Sakura I need to talk to you."

She looked up and smiled sweetly, "Sure I will be right in." Her boss swallowed painfully and tried to contain his regret.

"Err Sakura I have reviewed the company's finances and I don't think we can keep you on staff." He winced at her look of hurt.

Sakura looked aghast. "But sir I can save your finances by 20!"

"Well our funding will be pulled if we don't make an employment decision." He had tried to avoid the issue. They were very specific with who they wanted gone.

"Does this have anything to do with Li corp.?" Her boss was squirming under her gaze. She decided to drop the issue knowing the cause. She collected her things at the end of the day and made an angry phone call.

The call was picked up instantly. "Hello beautiful, what can I help you with?"

She could hear the grin in his voice. "You are a disgusting bastard you know that?"

"Hmmn? Do you think so? I thought all women craved a bit of me?"

She shrieked and he had to pull the phone away from his ear. "I hope you rot in hell Li Syaoran!"

"Does this mean you want a church wedding or something outdoors?" He inquired.

"I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth!" She threw the phone on the hook and he grinned as he heard the call disconnect. Now she couldn't find work she would eventually have to come to him. He would be ready and waiting.

Two weeks had gone by and he still hadn't heard anything from her. She must be getting desperate by now! Syaoran had checked into her finances and knew that she had a few credit cards to pay and other things she would need to pay in the future. She was trying to make this a challenge. He called her credit cards and other bills she needed to pay and cleared the money off. Even if she hadn't considered returning to Hong Kong for her old job now she would be indebted to him. The biggest blackmail to those who don't have a manipulative bone in their body is to be indebted. A debt is something that hangs over your head, waiting to get you. She called three days later.

He picked up his cell in apparent eagerness. "Hello Darling, I've missed you!" He said this cunningly to make her mad and because it was the truth.

"Oh piss off Syaoran, what are you trying to do now?" She seemed agitated by his demeanor.

"Why, whatever could you mean?" He was playing with her head. This little game between them was driving him insane. The company was not pleased he had been gone so long, but he was on a mission.

"Cut the crap! I know you paid off all my debts. What I want to know is why?"

"It was quite an exorbitant amount I can assure you. However, it's something I can hold over you to get you to the alter." He grinned into the phone.

She laughed. "You didn't think this one through very well did you?"

He was annoyed, "And why do you say that?"

"Well it would be one thing if I had taken a loan out to pay everything off and you had picked it up under Li corp. then threatened to ruin me unless I married you, however you paid with cash out of the goodness of your heart, because there is absolutely no way I had any knowledge of this and can consider it an extravagant gift. Thanks by the way Li-san." The click and the dial tone in his ear caused him an obscene amount of rage. He began to go into a rage and throw things about in his hotel room. Nothing was going according to plan; he might need to rethink his strategy. He was coming home with a fiancé, come hell or high water.

She knew he was getting desperate, luckily she had fielded all his attempts to make her marry him. She had a feeling Li Syaoran wasn't CEO of Li corp. because he had no skills. One of these times he would have the plot needed to capture her. She just waited and prayed he wouldn't think of anything.

Her wishes didn't come true and 4 days later a contract came to her in the mail. It was pure blackmail.

_From the offices of Bryer and Benning._

_Our client Li Syaoran has withheld charges against Kinomoto Touya for attempted murder, the maximum sentence of which can be up to a lifetime in prison. As Kinomoto is a respected police officer we would hate to lose such a fine example of law enforcement in exchange for charges being withheld and forgotten, Kinomoto Sakura must pledge an acceptance of marriage, to said client Li Syaoran. If she should fail to do so Kinomoto Touya will be punished to the fullest extent of the law._

_The Legal agreement would be as follows…_

Sakura couldn't believe what she was reading. For a moment she wished Touya hadn't missed. That bastard was set on ruining her life, which she could handle, but you do not mess with family. She needed to stew about this one. She got up moved around, went for a walk and still no solution came to her.

There was no need to get Touya involved because he would take all the heat himself gladly, because he was her brother. It was about time she started dealing with her own problems. She had unwillingly dragged Touya into her problems and she needed to do this for him. He shouldn't pay the rest of his life for one heated mistake in judgment. She quickly signed the papers in disgust and had them sent to him immediately. She hoped Syaoran enjoyed purgatory because everyday from now on she would give him hell.


	25. small jabs

They sat together on the plane in silence

They sat together on the plane in silence. He reached for her hand in a gesture of comfort and received a black glare that made him flinch. He scooted over a bit, just in case she tried anything. She hadn't spoken one word to him since she had met him at the airport. She had only come with a small suitcase. He had been expecting a whole lot of things to be coming with her, but this embarrassed him because it looked like she thought she wasn't making a permanent move. The aura of unhappiness and anger that looked to be his approaching death made him silent as well.

At this moment he knew better than to even bother her. He sat back and contemplated his schedule. He spoke because it regarded her, "Err, I know you are angry at me right now but um there is a few things we are supposed to be doing this week, like my mother has arranged this ball which I guess is supposed to be an engagement ball…"

She hadn't said anything until now, "If you think for one second I am going to let you parade me around as your latest triumph you can guess again. I agreed to marry you and that is all I intend to do, besides you didn't say whether I could get an annulment in our contract. I plan on signing one right after the ceremony, I hope you don't mind." She grinned evilly while he sputtered and it became quiet again as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"We don't do that kind of thing in my family."

"It's a good thing I'm not your family, or this whole thing would be truly messed up."

Syaoran knew he was treading thin ice and tried not to say or do anything that would make her even madder. "We'll see." Her eyes flared at his annoying statement.

"There isn't any 'we'll see' about Li Syaoran, I don't want to be married to you for any period of time in this lifetime, and if I have to be, you won't like your life very much."

He was mad and of course said something really dumb. "What are you going to do oversex me?"

She whipped her head around so fast from the window. She looked murderous. "If you think that there will be anything happening past 'I do' and a signature you are wrong." She glared waiting for him to say something and turned her head back to look out into the clouds.

He made a face towards the back of her head. He mentally thought that she couldn't hold out on him. She was naturally passionate and she had told him on a previous occasion that she had never been more satisfied with a lover. He smirked mentally. Everything was working out in his favor.

"So…." He tried to start on a better subject but did not anticipate her reaction. "How have the check-ups for the baby been going?"

"They are none of your business."

"How do you figure that one?" He was getting miffed. He was trying to take an interest in the life they created.

"Any man who says to me 'how could you do this to me' is not worried about their child's welfare." She said this waspishly.

"I apologized for that." He supposed he wasn't going to get anything out of her today.

"And that makes it better how?"

"Listen if you think I wanted any of this dumped into my lap, you are wrong. I am trying to make the best of it; you could try and do the same."

"Anybody who resorts to blackmail to get me into a marriage we both don't want does not get sympathy from me."

"How do you know I don't want it?"

"Hmmn, probably from the way your family has been hounding you to make a commitment of some sort to me since we started dating." His eyes widened. "I am not as dumb as you take me for Li Syaoran!"

The rest of the trip was quiet and her assertion was confirmed. Mama must have intervened and Li Syaoran was forced to ask me to marry him. He has gone to ridiculous lengths to ensure I will get to the alter with him.

"_Article 21:_ _the party Kinomoto Sakura will have no contact with reporters or family members without Li Syaoran's consent before the wedding takes place._

_Article 22: Kinomoto Sakura will not leave the address 2350 jaded leaves apartment complex, 315 Jing-Mao circle, Hong Kong unless accompanied by Li Syaoran. _

_Article 23: Kinomoto Sakura will be living at the above address until other arrangements are made for a house._

The number of clauses went on and on. She almost wondered on the legality of the document and how it prevents free movement and autonomy. However, it is probably legal in china because she is an alien and not male.

She sighed. They rode in the car silently and also in the elevator to the 23rd floor. "Come on Sakura you can't give me the silent treatment forever."

She didn't say anything and he was becoming irritated. She marched through the apartment and was heading into her old bedroom before he caught her arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME BLOOD. WE ARE HAVING A KID TOGETHER GET OVER IT, I'M SORRY I SAID STUPID THINGS. THIS IS WHO I AM AND YOU BETTER LIKE IT BECAUSE YOU ARE STUCK WITH ME UNTIL ONE OF US DIES."

She was completed unfazed by him and slammed her old bedroom door in his face. He quickly opened it less than a minute later with a key in hand. "Don't ever walk away from me when I am talking to you." She stuck her tongue out childishly. He was visibly trying to calm himself but he was ignoring her training. She was lying on the bed when he picked her up. She weighed more now but he hauled her through his own bedroom door with ease. He was incensed she was trying to sleep in the other room.

"What exactly are you doing?" She sounded sleepy.

"If you want to sleep this is your room, not the guest room. My wife sleeps with me always."

"I am not your wife and I won't share a bed with you."

"You will and you'll like it."

"I don't know why you think now that I came back everything back to normal because it's not. You are in the negative as far as the points category goes and you aren't doing any better every time you bully me into something. So, if you honestly think that I am going to be happy and play the happy couple with you. You are deluded."

"I don't care what you think, this is your room. I am not asking more than this. I knew how you would act that is why you aren't allowed to go anywhere without me. I didn't ask for sex, but I bet now that you have had a taste of me you won't last long." He smirked at her and she actually laughed.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever met Syaoran."

He glared at her and threw the covers over her head so he didn't have to look at her. "Just go to sleep Kinomoto!"

She waited until she heard him fall asleep and went out into the living room. She knew he had a guard stationed outside the door 'for security purposes'. She played with the wall for a second before she found the release. The secret door swung open and she got into the elevator. She reset the wall and went downwards in his elevator. She laughed when she thoughts about his words, "The point of keeping it private is to not use it regularly…the idea of a secret entrance is to keep it a secret. My way of keeping a secret is to have no power running to my secret entrance; I built a type of dumbwaiter system that runs on battery. So in the blueprints this is not recorded." Why yes Syaoran you are so smart. This is perfect for not letting anyone in, but also perfect for escaping!

She walked along the street outside after she spent about 10 minutes trying to open the damn door. I HATE THE DARK! Sakura walked along and picked up some baked goods she wanted to snack on before returning to the building. She bought a tub of ice cream as well so she and Tomoyo could indulge in their pregnant cravings. She knocked on Tomoyo's door and almost was tackled by Tomoyo if Eriol hadn't caught her in time.

"Honey you cant do that it's not good for either one of you!"

"Oh but sweet-ums it's Sakura-chan!" she whined and got an answering smile from him. He ushered her inside. She had told Tomoyo about her pact with the devil (a.k.a. Li Syaoran) before leaving Tokyo. They both had a 'large' bowl of ice cream while Eriol listened to them chatter. Sakura had relayed her escape from the devil and Eriol laughed. "Sakura I like you so much better when you are against Syaoran!" He helped her with future meetings, but she knew Syaoran could wake up anytime so she rode the elevator back downstairs, and went around the building back up the creepy shaft. This was the best plan to avoid the guard and not let Syaoran know she did what she wanted, when she wanted. After all it couldn't hurt him if he didn't know about it especially when her brother's world was at stake. She wanted to laugh as she crawled back in bed with him, he didn't know a thing. She however became annoyed with him when in his sleep he snuggled her against his body.

--

So this is sorry in advance if it sucked. I am having troubles trying to wrap up the complicated situation between them, any thoughts would be appreciated. Ja!


	26. Alarming Conditions

She thought she was so sneaky…3…

She thought she was so sneaky…3….2…1…A loud siren penetrated the air as the young woman froze and Li Syaoran sitting on the couch flicked on the lamp in the room. The light filled up the room as the piercing security alarm rang on beside her. He calmly got up from the couch and punched in the new security code. He had just recently changed the security code after finding that his elevator battery needed to be changed already. Hmmn 'He' had only used it twice this year and it only drained from frequent use. The missing puzzle piece was staring at him wide eyed.

"You are in violation of Article 22 of our contract. Do you want your brother to go to jail or do you really think I am that stupid not to notice your disappearing acts with a large frequency? You didn't think I might become suspicious after changing the battery in an elevator that should need the battery changed for another 6 months?" His face was a mask of calm; something that terrified her. She had seen him blow up on many occasions but she had never seen this cold mask. She opened and closed her mouth trying to come up with an explanation for her actions.

She snapped her mouth shut in the end. "I don't owe you any explanation!"

"Ah. AH. Ah!" he wagged a finger at her. "You seem to forget that I hold a large amount of power over you until we are married. If you don't want your brother to be spending some quality time in jail and yourself seated before a court for breach of contract you will do as I say."

"You ARE an ASSHOLE!!"

"Thank you, this is not something I did not know, but that doesn't change the facts."

"So just because I was sneaking out, you are going to throw my poor brother in jail, he didn't mean to…"

"His intentions are not what concerns me. He had real bullets flying at me and that no matter how you look at it, it is attempted murder, don't make me add used force with a deadly weapon?"

"That didn't happen!"

"Who is the court going to believe? The person being shot at or the person doing the shooting? I believe right now I am far more ahead than your brother in that category."

"FINE! Fine. What do you want?"

"Want?" He was confused, as to what she was getting at.

"What will it take for you to disregard these incidents of violation?"

"Hmmn, well I did learn something from your little training sessions. You used to withhold things I wanted to be rewarded; you in turn will have to do things you don't want in order to receive punishment." He thought for about 10 seconds and then grinned. "I want a kiss."

"A kiss?" She was skeptical about his true intentions.

"Yes, that is what I said."

She rolled her eyes and walked slowly towards him. He stood remarkably still as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Do you really want to tempt your fate right now? I think we both know what I meant."

"Just a kiss?" She sighed still suspicious.

He nodded and then smiled sexily, "Anything that happens after that is a part of freewill."

She said nothing and closed her eyes. He waited curiously and then she blinked, as if saying 'hello, I'm waiting! Let's get this over with.'

"The kiss is supposed to be initiated by you." She was mad and just wanted to go to bed so she didn't try to pull him into further argument.

"You need to sit down; you are too tall to reach." He went over to the couch. She couldn't find an angle quite right and instead annoyed, sat in his lap. She had always been kissed, she didn't know how she felt about this female initiation business.

She touched his lips tentatively with hers. His lips were softer than she remembered and they tasted oddly like mint. She licked his bottom lip and teased it until he opened his mouth. Her tongue glided into his mouth teasingly. He looped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He found himself failing to let her lead and took over the kiss. He felt hot and wanted her passionate. Each stroke of his tongue moving faster and her body synchronized with the rhythm. She squirmed in his lap. Some of her buttons mysteriously came undone and a hand reached in to her larger breasts. Sakura went stock still for a second and Syaoran felt something strange. She pulled back from him quickly and tried to get up when he caught her arm.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Syaoran looked paranoid because he had felt something odd as well while she was in his lap.

She was standing and looking down at the floor. She was berating herself for letting him snuggle right back into her heart. This incident had shown her not too much had changed between them. Syaoran still cared about her, and the thoughts of missing him that played in her mind for the last few weeks were brought to the four front. She was feeling teary eyes and decided if it was best to get away from him as soon as possible. "The baby moved that's all."

"It….it moved?" He looked stunned.

"Yes." She wanted to add that he was an idiot but his face glistened with wonder. She knew she was in trouble. Anytime you mentioned you were pregnant people gravitated towards your belly trying to get to 'know' the fetus. Touya had been with her when she felt it the first time and he laid his head right on her stomach and talked to it.

Syaoran's eyes lit up and he automatically pulled her back into his arms. He placed his big hand on her tummy and felt it move again. He kissed her belly and said "Hi, baby!" He was hugging her belly listening for Kami only knows what. He realized that the show was over and Sakura was annoyed with him. She didn't think it was cute at all.

The wonder hadn't left him completely when he said, "We are having a baby!"

She rolled her eyes as if to say 'duh!' He looked so ecstatic that she thought she imagined the whole thing.

"I'm sorry I guess I really never realized what was happening before now I guess I just didn't grasp the reality. I am really sorry if I hurt your feelings."

He lifted her up as she yawned and they both settled in for the night. He snuggled right up to her belly. He kissed her tummy and muttered, "Night baby." She couldn't sleep things were changed now that Syaoran was excited about the baby. He was making it hard for her to hate him.


	27. Food for Thought

She swore if he cuddled her belly once more she was going to lose it

She swore if he cuddled her belly once more she was going to lose it. She was not round yet, and those who hadn't read the news article still might have suspicions about Sakura's condition. She was watching TV and looking annoyed. Syaoran had taken the day off after being gone for three weeks from work to spend time with 'her' and the baby. How exactly someone could rapidly change their opinion on fatherhood and become so obsessive was beyond her, and it wasn't even growing inside him. She was fighting temptation to finish off what her brother had started, the only difference was with her hormones raging it wouldn't take much to tip her over the edge. Syaoran hadn't mentioned anything about work to her and her days were filled with the pure 'joy' of eating and 'relaxing'. Most of the time she thought she would go stir crazy. She had mentioned coming back to her position as finance director and Syaoran had completely ignored her. She felt more fiercely annoyed today, more than normal.

Couch potato 'Dan' on her right (AKA Syaoran) was laying on her stomach talking to the baby while she was trying to watch a Soap opera she and Tomoyo had gotten into because of the shear boredom. At least Tomoyo could still do sketching and run her business. Sakura just snuck down to see what she was doing in hopes of being able to get away from all the 'relaxing'. Couch Potato 'Dan' was making her want to brain him. She didn't have much entertainment since she wasn't allowed to work, so she was super pissed that he was interrupting her new favorite show. Was he trying to make her have a complete melt down? "Do you mind?"

He looked up from her stomach and grinned. "Why are you feeling left out?"

His teasing was making her take another step towards the edge. "You are invading my personal space."

"Darling if I was invading your space the way I would like to, you certainly wouldn't be complaining."

She didn't like the flush she felt coming to her cheeks, and said tensely, "In your dreams."

"Do you know that would be a better argument if I hadn't recalled you begging me not to long ago on my very desk to pleasure you some more." Sakura went rigid at his comment, and he had now straightened up. His eyes looked undeniably aroused and she couldn't bring herself to look for the evidence.

"You are deliberately making me uncomfortable." She tried to stay cool, but the raging hormones wanted her to give in to his insinuation. She had always thought he was sexy even from the very first moment she saw him for their charity date. The man was a far cry better than he had started out to be she reasoned. There was something about the depth of his eyes that made her want to latch on and never let go.

"Maybe you would be more comfortable removing a few garments." His suggestion turned her face to fire.

She nearly choked on her own breath. He was entirely to close, and she needed to tamp down this riotous situation. "So tell me why exactly I can't go back to work?"

Her abrupt question had the desired effect. He looked thoroughly incensed. "Why would I let someone who is looking for anyway to escape me to work in the finance department? Do you think I want my own ruination?"

Sakura looked flabbergasted, "You would think I would damage my professional reputation like that?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." He said it simply and jolted as his phone rang.

"Yes?" a pause and frantic squeaks were heard through the phone, "WHAT!" Syaoran was yelling almost unintelligibly into the phone. "If the media gets a whiff of this you are all out of the job, you best have every single person on this one! FIX THIS and don't call me until you do." Syaoran looked murderous and he started pacing.

She waited for him to confide in her but he never spoke about the problem. "I have to leave, but don't you dare move one foot from that door." He pointed to the entrance, "Or you will regret it." The venom in her voice gave her pause. After about two minutes passed after he had crashed out the door, she got up and went to Tomoyo's. Her blatant disobedience not bothering her in the least.

Tomoyo was busily trying to chat to Sakura while handling her costly sewing machine. "What exactly are you making anyways?"

Tomoyo had stars in her eyes when she turned to her. "Oh why I am making my dress for your engagement ball silly." Tomoyo looked wistful. "You did know about this right?"

Sakura wanted to reply that she hadn't heard anything about it, but in the back of her mind she had the sneaky suspicion Syaoran had mentioned it on the plane ride here. Hmmn? I wonder how he thinks he is going to get me there. His plan wouldn't work out unless both affianced people were there. His allusion of a happy couple would be shattered. She inwardly giggled and turned her attention back to Tomoyo. "You don't know how lucky you are, Eriol says he doesn't want to rush things and have a shot gun wedding like you and Syaoran. I so wish he would change his mind though. I mean where else am I going to go. It's hard to have a different relationship with a new baby; I think he is just worried I will change my mind." Tomoyo sighed every few minutes and Sakura looked at her like she was crazy. She hated to say it but her friend was such a girl.

"How about this, Li Syaoran is very gung-ho about marrying, so if you really wanted to take my place I would gladly give it to you." Sakura said this with humor.

"You are such a liar Sakura."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are just giving him a hard time because he hasn't told you he wants to marry you, not just cause of the baby." Tomoyo turned back to her work and Sakura scowled heatedly at her back. What did Tomoyo know, anyways?

"Don't even pretend you don't know it's true, you would be all over him again if he told you he loved you and wanted to marry you."

"I am sure you are not talking about me."

"Anyways I am pretty sure he isn't marrying the baby. He has stood up to his family many times in the past. He doesn't go along with anything he doesn't want to. I would say his humbleness and determination aren't due to the baby you are carrying."

"Pfft, what is humble about Li Syaoran?"

"Oh you would be surprised; I think he might have been coached on how to propose." Tomoyo wanted to giggle at the memory.

"Yeah right, he is much too arrogant to need help and anyways he ended up blackmailing me into getting hitched!" She didn't realize she was shouting but her anger was spiking.

Tomoyo just grinned, "Sometimes you are mule headed and he wouldn't have to have done that if you had listened to him the first time."

"What gives you any reason to believe any of this…this hogwash?" Her voice was strained because she was losing control on her emotions.

"Let's just say Li-san has always been an open book about you, you just don't want to see it anymore." She smiled secretly. She could not rat out the Li CEO had nearly groveled for information about proposing and recently about winning over her attitude.

"I don't see what you want to do about it?"

Tomoyo fired back with, "Why don't you just go to the ball and analyze the man you are marrying some more."

Sakura was thinking deeply as she went back through the building. She heard shouting as she came towards the door to her apartment.


	28. a bit of reconcile

She winced as she heard something crash against the wall; that sounded expensive

She winced as she heard something crash against the wall; that sounded expensive. She heard "WHERE IS SHE?" repeated at least five times before someone squeaked out something.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU LOSE A WOMAN THAT IS ONLY 5 FEET 3 INCHES?"

The whining she had heard intensified. "I'm sorry sir I had to use the facilities quite badly."

"You better hope we find her or you won't be able to use the facilities without pain ever again." The ice in his voice froze her in place eavesdropping at the door. All the sudden she was grabbed.

"HEY!" she started screeching as a man took hold of her arms and pushed her through the doorway.

Syaoran had turned to the noise. He found Sakura staring at him while Kyona was holding her in place. "Ah excellent you found her." She looked at the other guard groveling on the floor. Relief washed over him and she would never have guessed he had been afraid. She had never thought of Syaoran as scary until her turned his eyes on her. He made a motion and they both left not once looking back. She gulped and watched as he stalked forward.

He gripped her arms tightly enough to show he meant business but not hard enough to hurt her. "Where have you been?" She saw he was trying to be calm about this but he looked like he wanted to shake her badly.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about but you know that I go to Tomoyo's all the time."

He looked furious, "Pretty soon I am going to wash my hands of you and let you and your brother share a cell in Tokyo's finest Jail!" He voice rose with every word he said.

"You aren't making any sense." She tried not to let her voice quiver.

"If you don't go into that room and get ready for the ball tonight I will bring you before a court for breach of contract and have you put in jail, at least then I could keep track of you." He was pointing and stomping around.

She decided that she needed to get away from him, but instead said, "I don't know what you are going on about you wouldn't subject the baby to those kinds of conditions."

"Don't GOAD ME! If you aren't ready in the next hour and acting nicey nice at the ball tonight I will make sure whatever Touya gets with be ten times the payment a normal criminal is required to do. Don't PUSH ME!!"

She walked backwards in fear and practically ran into her room. There was a box on the bed, she had never seen before. She opened the lid and a black lacey dress fell out. A note came with it,

"June 21st,

_Only the best for the most beautiful of cherry blossoms._

_ Syaoran"_

This note was over two months old. He must have bought the outfit on a whim. Holy crap those were real diamonds on the shoes!!

_He strolled along doing some window shopping. Some shoes caught his eyes. They looked like ordinary black pumps, but they were made of satin straps. They had real diamonds scattered along the shoes. The diamonds had been sewed in tightly so they would not fall off. He glanced at the dress above it, his heart nearly stopped. The dress was perfect, it was perfect for a mature woman who had class and beauty…it was all that was supposed to be Sakura. It was a lace convection that was black with diamonds scattered in the lace. He went into the store quickly to purchase the items in the store window. He was formulating a plan. He would give her life back. He would undo all that Junji had accomplished, and he had never felt more determined._

She stared at the ridiculously expensive dress. He had always been thoughtful throughout the relationship they had shared. She tried not to think about the argument they just had. She went in to take a shower and think about this some more. The reason she had never thought he was scary was because he was such a fluff ball. The fluff-ballness was still there. He just didn't have a reason to show it when she defied him all the time. Yes, she supposed she had been mad about everything had happened but maybe Tomoyo was right, she really needed to analyze a bit more.

Hmmn, now there was an idea. She had fixed her hair and was about to pull on her dress when she made her decision. She had a towel wrapped around her and she went and stood on the bed, and gave a loud shriek. Syaoran was through the door so fast she barely opened her mouth at all. His shirt was open and he held a bow tie in his hand. "What's wrong."

He was completely scanning the room and not paying attention to her.

"There was…(great plan what now?) there was… A MOUSE!"

Syaoran stopped looking for the hidden enemy and laughed. "Are you really scared of a mouse."

She tried to look scared, "It was a huge mouse!"

"Alright I'll get it." Syaoran looked under the bed and then around the furniture. He disappeared into the bathroom but she had seen some quite delightful stretches as he looked. He came back out puzzled and was about to ask what way it had went when he spied her sitting on the bed in just her towel. Red alert sirens went off in his head.

"Err did you see it." He felt the hotness creep up her neck.

"I'm not sure anymore I suddenly don't feel well" she said faking.

He darted over to her. "Are you ok? Where does it hurt? Is it the…"

She was kissing him and only pulled back to say, "I feel so ill I don't think we will make it to the ball tonight." He mumbled something about his mother killing him and kissed her back, forgetting the mouse entirely. He sealed his lips over her and tossed his shirt aside. He kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her. He was like a dying man being given water.

"Syaoran I said I didn't think we were going to make it I did not say fashionably late."

He understood the message to slow down and he complied. He untied her towel expertly and laid open the folds. She was gloriously naked beneath and it took his breath away. She felt self conscious when he stopped. She realized the last time they had been together she had been a smaller Sakura. There was a fire in his eyes she hadn't seen before, something, that was more than hunger. His hands roamed her body picking up the changes with satisfaction. He skimmed her thighs in circles. She arched towards the motion. "You a very eager Sakura, it's been sooo long." His voice cooed in her ear and she was feeling hot all over. He wasn't doing the most basic things that would make her hot. He was taking his time indeed. He lips grazed her ear. His fingers had moved to her belly button. He dipped them in and she caught her breath. She hugged him to her fiercely and wrapped her legs around his hips. He disentangled himself from her legs and grinned. She looked feverish and mad at not getting what she wanted. He dropped his head and blew on her breast. She ground her hips into his. Her breathing became shallow. He wasn't as unaffected as he posed, but he was under strict self-restraint. His kissed the rosy tip and pressed his own hips back into hers. He moved one hand behind her back to give him better leverage and the other hand traced her swollen sex.

"Oh Syaoran please don't be a tease!" She was grinding into his hand. His fingers traced lazily as he sucked harder on her breast. She squeaked in pleasure when his finger pushed inside her. "Oh oh yes Syaoran." He grinned at her reaction. He teased her other breast and thrust his finger inside her. He pulled it out when her inner muscles started to clench it. He didn't want her to find pleasure so soon. He relaxed and looked down at her. Her hair was messy and she was lifting her body up to him. It was the most beautiful; thing he had ever seen.

"Syaoooooran I want you in…inside me!" She was panting and arching up towards him as he was above her unfazed but for the lovely erection he was keeping from her. She was getting frustrated. Syaoran clenched his jaw. His words reached her ear and he breathlessly said it was only about her this time. He kissed her belly button and slid his tongue around the surface. Her fingers clenched in his hair. He kissed a path to her thighs and teased the edge of her sensitive lips. She was writhing and crying and he decided it was time. His flicked in and out, sucking and manipulating her body. Her body could not last to the demands he placed on it and she found her pleasure shortly there after. She lay spent on the bed. Syaoran was kissing her neck and mumbling love words. "I think we are going to be very late Sakura." He was holding her tight. His pants were no longer pressed perfectly, they had a suspicious stain on them. He moved to let go to redress, and she stopped him. "Can't we stay home," she mumbled this into his chest.

They arrived at the Tokyo Hotel about 45 minutes late as Sakura had to fix her hair and get into her dress. Syaoran had to find something suitable to wear. He ended up coaxing Sakura to iron a pair of pants for him in her heels. He stared at her like she was a dream. That dress did things for her that should not be legal. She had questioned him about why he had decided to hold back during their interlude. He responded, "I want to make sure you are ready for the things I am asking, forcing myself to make you except some things that most people would consider a given is not something I want to try." She was puzzled by his odd behavior. She didn't stress about it since she had enjoyed herself.

His mother was super mad but controlled herself behind a cold mask, he knew he was going to hear all about it later. The announcer called their names upon entrance, "And our last guests of the night are none other than the soon to be Mr. And Mrs. Xiao Lang Li." Sakura flushed somewhat, and Yelan stared. The girl was positively glowing, maybe she wouldn't give him to much of a hard time, it's evident they needed a little extra time. The girl looked happy despite the contrasting reports she had been getting for 4 weeks. She could sense things were not entirely right between the two, but were slowly mending. Of course if her son wasn't such a klutz about love the whole episode could have been avoided but he would learn.

They danced and ate and were embarrassed by Eriol and Tomoyo. The Li sisters joined in and all asked why they were so late. Syaoran cleared his throat and escorted Sakura quickly onto the dance floor. Both of their faces were flaming. Everyone had congratulated them for a successful marriage, and Sakura said she needed to get some fresh air. She felt a little queasy and put it down to 'morning' sickness. She felt a hand descend on her shoulder as she looked over at the balcony. She turned with a smile as she expected Syaoran, what she found was her worst nightmare.

Syaoran had an odd feeling and decided to check on her maybe he could pat her back or something and pretend not to be grossed out by the vomiting. What he found was his worse fear since the call that afternoon. Junji who had broken out of jail was holding her against him with a knife to her stomach. She was naturally in tears and scared. Syaoran stopped moving forward when he saw the knife pressed against her.


	29. A happy ending

As he encountered the two on the balcony he was uncertain if he would ever draw breath again

As he encountered the two on the balcony he was uncertain if he would ever draw breath again. The knife pressing into her stomach made him feel violently ill. Junji was making a small circle with the knife poised either at her stomach or her throat.

"Well, well Mr. Li I do not commend your timing. I doubt you will let me leave with her quietly. I guess my choices have narrowed because I absolutely refuse to go back to prison; so, it's either Sakura or your brat."

Syaoran broke out in a cold sweat. The baby or Sakura was not a choice. These two people being threatened were his entire world. Before meeting Sakura he really had never understood why he was working so hard to control Li Corp, he always thought their was a certain family obligation, but when Sakura came she gave him a new reason to get up each day and do the best work he could. The baby was like an extension of Sakura, he showered it with so much attention because in a sense Sakura would scoff and think him crazy to pay her such obsessive interest. He had secretly been building a crib in his office during 'working hours'. He couldn't make a choice and he wouldn't. He could tell Junji was becoming agitated by his lack of response. Syaoran felt responsible for this altercation because Syaoran knew that Junji was driven to break jail when he found out Syaoran had impregnated Sakura.

He needed to do something fast before Sakura or the baby got hurt. He could see in the distance from the balcony a few guards on patrol going through the gardens. One was casually walking around and looked up to see who might be on the balcony, he froze and then reacted quickly. Syaoran knew what was coming and was prepared for it. A flare lit up the night sky as guards raced to see what the problem was. Junji momentarily shifted his gaze wondering where the flare had originated from. Syaoran rushed forward and jerked the knife up. The uncomfortable twist made Junji drop it. The knife clattered to the ground. Syaoran quickly pushed Sakura out of the way. She fell on her knees and proceeded to crawl away as Syaoran gave Junji a roundhouse kick to the stomach. Junji body slammed in the brick wall. Syaoran turned his attention to Sakura, he wanted to make sure she was out of the way. He hunched down to check her over. He would never have seen it coming. Sakura shrieked, "SYAORAN!"

He turned quickly and caught junji's fist with his nose. It broke instantly. He stood among the blood. Junji had gathered the dagger from the floor and was about to inflict further damage. He lunged forward and Syaoran expertly flipped him to the side however he fell over the balcony railing and landed hard on the cement patio under the balcony. Shots were fired ensuring he was indeed dead.

Sakura was sobbing hysterically when Syaoran picked her up and took her inside. His shirt was soaked with blood and he gripped her tight. He could not imagine ever going through something like this again. He didn't want her to see the dead man or the incredulous stares they were receiving. Guards swarmed him before any guests could ask whether they had some kind of altercation. The guards knew better to breathe a word and only to keep this in the family until the police could arrive. He ordered the two of them to be taken to the hospital. Sakura had a hard fall and he wanted to make sure first and foremost that she was ok. He still held her against him as she cried. His own tears started to leak when final realization had come to him that if he had been a minute later he might not have been able to save her. Syaoran knew from the look in Junji's eyes that Sakura was considered soiled and that he needed to be rid of her and the baby. She started to calm a bit before she wailed again, "your poor nose!"

He actually laughed and she cried harder. "If that was my only penance for still having the two of you come of this ordeal safely I am a very lucky man."

"Syaoran are you crying?"

"I almost lost the two of you; a man has the right to cry over something like that. Please tell me there aren't anymore psycho boyfriends, I can't handle it. I love you far too much to even make it through something like this again." Syaoran almost choked he had said the words without giving it much thought. He knew they were true but he had assumed they would be uttered in a more romantic setting.

"NANI?!"

"I just said we aren't doing this again."

She hit him through her tears, "Not that part."

"I love you?" he teased.

"Yes that part."

"I would have thought that part was clear way before now."

She then lectured him all the way to the hospital. She stopped ranting only after his nose was set and he was wincing.

Tomoyo and Sakura stood together at the rehearsal dinner, marveling at how many people were eating. Sakura's little bump had become a little more prominent. Syaoran had moved the wedding after the incident to be three weeks sooner. It had been two weeks since he had confessed to her that he loved her.

"So how much longer are you going to make him suffer?"  
Sakura glanced over at her soon to be husband who was laughing at something Eriol had said and then winced when his nose pained him. She thought fleetingly about Junji, she knew she could no longer be afraid of a dead man. She almost burned the expensive black dress Syaoran had given her, but realized that Junji had already ruined that night he would not ruin Syaoran's thoughtfulness and how she felt about the gift and the man himself. Dry-cleaning was always the best option.

"About as long as I have to be pregnant." She smirked as Tomoyo scowled.

"The man declared himself and has made a decent attempt at appeasing you over his previous behavior. If I grilled a man over every stupid thing he said I would be alone to the end of my days. He wants to make this work; you owe it to him to at least hear him out."

Sakura walked away thinking while going through the motions with mingling with each guest. She found herself at the Tokyo Hotel where Syaoran was staying for the night to observe the tradition of staying apart from the bride until the wedding. She knocked on his room after getting clearance from management to come to his room. He opened the door and looked furious.

"What is it?" He was clearly furious with her. His hair looked wild from running his hands through it.

"I came…"

"Yes I see you came to ruin everything. I won't allow you to cry off no matter how much you beg."

"Cry off what?"

He went on as he hadn't heard her, "You will marry me tomorrow and you'll be so damn happy that if it takes me 50 years to figure out how to accomplish that I will endure it, but you best show up in your white gown and a smile tomorrow. Is that so fucking much to ask!"

"Why are you yelling me? I was planning to get married anyways tomorrow!" Her eyes welled up. This was not how she had imagined this, damn these hormones.

His composure wavered as he brought her into his room. He breathed in and out heavily. "I'm sorry Sakura but when the bride shows up the night before the wedding, it isn't to bring good tidings."

"You thought I wasn't going to marry you tomorrow?"

"I believe the words you said on your doorstep when I proposed, were 'Fuck Off."

"You deserved it then and that wasn't a proposal."

"Ok well the point is to figure out why you are here."

"I wanted to talk to you." He was waiting for her to start 'talking'. "Ok well you apologized for what you said when you found out about the baby but you never explained why you acted the way you did."

"Have you ever been scared Sakura?"

"I think that question could be the dumbest you ever asked me."

"My point was that I was scared shitless, my whole world was collapsing around me and the news of fatherhood didn't come in such a way as to allow me to see clearly and realize the great gift I had been given."

"It wasn't my fault that news article came out before I could tell you."

"I assure you that didn't make me feel better."

"Well then I assure you I don't have to forgive you."

"I said I am sorry I don't know what else you want from me. I am ready to step into the shoes of fatherhood and as a husband. God damn it I love you, and I can't believe this stupid thing is getting in between how good our relationship can be!"

"Maybe if you said it more often I would be less mad."

"How many times I say it is irrelevant to the way I feel."

"That's what you think. I need to hear you say it as often as possible."

"I don't even know where this is going anymore."

"I love you, you big idiot and I was crushed when you threw me out of your life like I was nothing, that's the point."

He became so still she thought she had said something wrong. She was grabbed so suddenly that she nearly fell on her face. He held her tight to him, and squeezed the breath out of her. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I will work hard Sakura, to keep us going; you are the only thing I can count on in this life. Please tell me you want to make a life with me."

"I do." Her choice of words left him ecstatic. He drew a paper out of a drawer and lit it on fire. He placed it in the fireplace and watched it burn. "The only contract we have now is with each other, I won't let you down Sakura." She was promptly pushed out of the room as Syaoran did not want to cast off tradition citing that he needed all the luck he could get. He would always remember Sakura's grumpy face as he closed the door on her, but damned if she didn't show up the next day at the church in her white gown with a smile on her face.

there is absolutely no excuse for the late update, but I wanted to thank all those who have stuck with me. I hope the journey was worth the patients.


End file.
